It's All in Your Head
by Ladelle
Summary: Discontinued. Re-written as 'Wrong Side of Normal'. XD
1. Chapter 1

**It's All in Your Head**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** And the plot bunny strikes again! This one is completely unplanned...but I love writing it.

**Summary:** Sasuke can predict the future and his parents see him as a burden. They send him off to a school for the gifted where he meets others with powers similar to his own, and deadly adversaries who want to use their psychic abilities for things less than good.

Based loosely off the Dark Visions trilogy by LJ Smith.

SasuNaruSasu

* * *

The teacher was talking, he was sure. Lips moved in an impatient way, dictating a lecture that Sasuke had no intention of absorbing. Even if he had the desire to learn more about rudimentary statistics, his vision was blurry and his breathes were coming out in short ragged gasps—symptoms he was painfully familiar with. He couldn't concentrate hard enough to keep his attention on the short statured man up front, much less take in the algebraic functions being scribbled across the dry erase board. 

He closed his eyes out of habit.

It always seemed to help. If he let his guard down and just focused, the sensation would pass. That's how it had always been for him; he would feel it, he would focus, and it would pass. But this time it felt different—the brewing sensation in the back of his skull was beginning to creep forward, growing stronger instead of going dormant. He felt his hands grip the edges of his desk and he bit his lip as he felt the rush of cold mind ache reach the back of his eyelids.

A girl. He saw her, plain as day. She was sitting by a creek, two blonde pigtails bobbing on either side of her childish face, bright green eyes shadowed by thick eyelashes. Sasuke felt his breathing stagger as the pictures came faster, assaulting his mind like a strobe light in absolute darkness.

She turned around—someone was with her. She didn't look happy anymore. The wind was roaring against the pines, sending high pitched whistles through Sasuke's inner ear. The girl was screaming.

The scene changed.

He couldn't see her anymore—instead he saw a hair tie. It was on the ground—abandoned or lost, he didn't know. It was bright pink against the muddy creek bed—and oh, the water was raging. Loud and crashing—cold and tingling—Sasuke's skin broke into goose pimples at the foreign feeling of icy water gripping his nerves…and oh, God she couldn't breathe…

Sasuke's hands were gripping the desk even more tightly than before and he was gritting his teeth. Someone was calling his name from a distance but he couldn't tear himself away from the scene at hand. The water was so coarse—it was sucking him in. The girl's voice was high and frightened, calling for help but fading away. In fact, everything was disappearing…fading into the dark recesses of his mind. The sounds of wild wilderness were replaced by a small whisper of his name…though who was saying it he couldn't be sure…

"Mr. Uchiha!"

Sasuke's eyes bolted open and he glanced upwards, his expression numb and perplexed. The instructor was gaping down at him, his thin lips pursed in an uncaring curiosity. He was holding a large textbook in his hand and tapping his fingers idly against it and from around him, Sasuke heard other students laughing.

"Sleeping in my class is completely unacceptable. Remove yourself, at once."

As Sasuke slowly fazed back into reality he let his expression dim, taking on it's usual detached demeanor. He glanced around the room and felt the familiar tang of embarrassment overwhelm him, though he didn't bother to let it show. He knew he was different—that no one else saw what he saw and that no one else could ever understand.

He pulled himself up from the small desk as his teacher drifted away a girl from beside him spoke in a low tone. "What a freak."

Sasuke gathered his backpack into his hands and shuffled forward, ignoring the cynical and eager faces that examined his every step. It wasn't the first time he had experienced a vision in class, and after a short exhale of breath he committed that it wouldn't be the last.

As he crossed the teacher the older man grabbed his shoulder, forcing him to turn around. His face was wiry and wrinkled, more from stress than old age. He was tan with oily black hair and thin lips that creased at odd angles when he spoke.

"Your attention-getting games are getting old. Your father may be rich, but wealth won't save you from failing my class."

Sasuke bit his tongue. It was the only surefire way to ensure that he wouldn't verbally attack the older man standing in front of him for even offering such an offensive comment. Without a second glance at the aging man Sasuke turned towards the door and exited, light on his feet despite the weight of his book-filled bag.

For as long as he could remember, his life had been this way. Teachers always wrote him warnings about sleeping in class though Sasuke was sure they suspected it was something more. They had to of—because Sasuke was famous. And not in a good way. The kind of famous that makes young children move to empty towns where no one has ever heard of them, or the kind of famous that ends up in tabloids and cheap magazines.

Because Sasuke could see the future.

Not like sci-fi movies presented it or like phone psychics tried to claim—but he would see and feel bits of it now and then, and for the most part his sight was always dead on. Even at a young age, his visions had been nearly crystal clear.

When he was six years old Sasuke's cousin had disappeared. It had caused a huge family ordeal and the majority of the small town he lived in had pooled together resources to find the missing boy. They searched for nearly a week, but the small body of Shisui Uchiha remained undiscovered.

Sasuke hadn't been told about his cousin, merely because he was too young and his parents hadn't wanted him to share in the stress. And so, on one normal school day he drifted into his elementary art class, grabbed a box of crayons and drew. Small scratchy strokes painted a vivid picture of a valley and loose gray tones brought together the swell of a local well, smothered in greenery and flowers. He had subconsciously placed an X over it, and when his teacher asked him why, he had only said, "X marks the spot."

Nearly two days later his cousin was found—a horrible accident, they claimed—drowned in a well hidden near the back valley of the local middle school. When they showed the well on television, it was identical to Sasuke's drawing, and his parents seemed more than disturbed. His older brother had comforted him though, telling him not to worry.

A few weeks passed and his art teacher quit, unable to look at Sasuke the same. She claimed he had the devil inside of him and that he could see straight through her and people began to whisper about him when they thought he couldn't hear. That he was creepy and evil; things that children shouldn't be called.

A great deal of time had passed since then, and many visions followed. He kept most of them to himself, especially considering the rumor mill that gripped his private school like the plague. Rumors that he and his brother practiced voodoo and read tarot cards—or even more ridiculous ones stating that the Uchiha family placed curses on people they didn't like. The worst rumors were the ones that claimed that Sasuke didn't have any psychic abilities at all. Students whispered that he secretly killed people and then acted as if he had seen it, only to bring himself attention.

And if you knew Sasuke's family, this scenario could be completely plausible.

The Uchiha family was rich—and not only that, it was competitive. Every parent made as much effort to make their children seem the most promising, and at the moment, Itachi was the apple of everyone's eyes. He was tall and handsome and extremely well educated. To everyone else…he was normal.

But Sasuke knew better. His brother was far from the average college student. In fact, Itachi shared the same talents as him—he was just better at hiding them. He had taught Sasuke how to control the malevolent feelings that came with a vision and had even explained why not to speak of them. But before he could give more advice, the older boy was sent off to a private college, leaving Sasuke to fend for himself at his own prestigious high school.

It had been years since Itachi had left and Sasuke had made an effort to survive on his own. Now he didn't speak of his talent at all. He acted as normal as he could, except he refused to be social with the people around him. The more people around him, the easier his secret would be revealed. So on days like this he simply acted as though he had fallen asleep and quietly excused himself from school.

Sasuke entered the main office, prepared to sign out and leave. He had no intention of lingering until the final bell tolled, but he was sure the lady at the front desk would attempt to make him stay. It was normal for her to do so, but Sasuke had learned how to make her give up. He would simply look at her—no, look _into_ her. She was afraid of him, and Sasuke found it amusing.

"Leaving early again?" The woman said. She was young and vivacious, with bright blue eyes and creamy skin. Her lips were bright red with a smooth lipstick and her outfit hinted that she couldn't be too much older than Sasuke. He glared at her and etched his name onto the small clipboard pad near the door. She seemed to take the hint and kept quiet, but from beside him, the door to the office drifted open and an anxious looking man bustled in. He swept straight to the receptionist, holding a manila envelope in his hand. When he spoke, his voice was low and airy.

"Geneva…there's a problem…"

"Dad, what are you doing here?" Her voice was low and crisp and the man shoved the envelope towards her, his mouth moving impatiently with words Sasuke couldn't understand. He was speaking in inaudible whispers and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

The girl opened the envelope and her eyes grew wide. "Where?"

"I don't know…" The man said, and Sasuke let his vision drift down to the papers in the girl's hand. More specifically, pictures.

Bright green eyes; blonde pigtails. A pudgy face encircling a pretty little smile. Sasuke immediately recognized her as the young girl from his vision, but he felt unaffected by it. This sort of thing happened to him on a weekly basis and he wasn't surprised. He sighed and peered up at the receptionist who seemed to have noted his interest.

"You've seen her, haven't you?" She said, and she shuffled out from behind the employee desk to him. She held the paper out to give Sasuke a clearer view and Sasuke turned around and grabbed the hilt of the door, his expression numb and uncaring.

"I don't know who she is." He said. At least it wasn't a lie.

The woman grabbed Sasuke's arm and whipped him around so that she could see his face clearly, and Sasuke's eyes narrowed. Her lips were pursed and her cheeks were reddening.

"Look, I….please, she's my sister. If you know where she is…"

Her voice came out in short whispers, obviously trying to hold in sobs. From beside her the older man spoke.

"She had a field trip today—to the zoo. She wasn't on the bus to come back…and she's not at the zoo."

Sasuke glared with annoyance at the older man, irritated that he was looking at him with such pleading eyes. The receptionist still clung to him desperately and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Of course she's not. He took her to the creek."

The woman's eyes widened and she glanced back at her father who looked confused.

"Who? Who took her?" He almost demanded, and Sasuke pushed through the door, eager to get away. In his mind he scolded himself—he had said too much.

From behind him, the woman's voice pierced the hall. "Uchiha—is she—"

Sasuke gave her one last look, a cold and receptive one that answered her question. Tears spilled down her cheeks as Sasuke turned away, thankful that the bell had tolled and the halls had become infested with students leaving for the day. With halls this crowded he couldn't be followed and with the way that man was staring at him, he wanted to disappear as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Sasuke honey, we need to talk." His mother's voice was as sweet as honey and stuck to his mind like fast-holding glue. Even though her expression was sweet he could sense a nervous tension underneath it and it made him feel uncomfortable. 

"Sasuke, son, have a seat." His father's voice was much more readable—strong and accusing, but strangely calm at the same time. After a few moments Sasuke sifted to the couch and sat, allowing his mother to take a seat beside him and place a soothing hand on his leg.

"Is this about Sadie?" Sasuke questioned, referring to the elementary school girl who was found drowned nearly a week and a half ago. His mother nodded and his father's lips curled downward in disapproval.

"I thought we had an agreement, Sasuke. No more of this nonsense…" His father's voice was irritated and his mother's grip tightened on him, as if expecting his father's next statement.

"You know your mother and I care for you, but this was the last straw. My company can't keep covering for you and your…problem."

Sasuke's expression fell downward. What his father was saying was the truth. When the police had asked Geneva and her father how they knew where Sadie was, they had immediately referenced the name Sasuke Uchiha. Not only had his father's corporation had to dodge accomplice to murder charges, but they had to keep the media away from the company as well.

"Honey, it's not that we don't love you—" His mother began, but Sasuke interrupted.

"It's that you don't believe me." Sasuke felt his heart beat slow and his head feel thick with tension. Somehow he had known this day would come, but a part of him felt vaguely disappointed it had arrived before he had even graduated high school.

There was a long pause before his father spoke, his baritone voice commanding the attention in the room. Sasuke glanced up and so did his mother.

"Your mother and I found you a school. A good school—meant for people with your condition."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. His condition?

"It's obvious to us that we have put too much stress on you and that's why you force yourself to…reach out in the ways that you do."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. "Reach out?"

His mother smiled sweetly and her eyes softened. "Sasuke, honey. It's for the best. They have therapists that will help you organize your thoughts so that you won't have to make up these…stories anymore."

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. His parents were going to send him to a loony bin, all because they thought he was starving for attention. He didn't even understand it—especially considering his visions were always accurate. How could they think he was lying? Unless…they thought he was responsible for all fo them.

"When am I leaving?" Sasuke asked, his mind going numb again. He had no friends—it felt almost expected that he would have no family as well.

His father cleared his throat. "Tomorrow morning. It's better to get this mess cleaned up now."

Sasuke snorted. That's right. He wasn't their son, he was just a mess. And like all messes he was better cleaned by just being swept under the carpet. He frowned and stood up, his mother glancing up to him wistfully.

"We love you, Sasuke."

And Sasuke shrugged, not really believing her words. "I need to go pack."

He disappeared up the long flight of stairs and gripped his head as another vision forced its way into his mind.

Focus, he thought.

And for a moment, the pain was gone.

* * *

A/N--> I've got so many stories going I don't know what to do with myself. But when you gotta write, you gotta write! 

**R&R please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**All in Your Head**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Whoa. I've never gotten that many reviews for a first chapter before in my life. Now I'm afraid I'm going to screw something up, lol.

Thank you!

* * *

Sasuke wasn't surprised when he arrived at the foreign airport, courtesy of a family owned private jet. The fact that his parents wanted him relocated to another state hardly fazed him; in fact, he was slightly amused that they hadn't sent him to another country instead.

He had left them with a certain chaos to clean and he was sure he wouldn't be hearing from them for at least a couple months. It had been made public in his town that he had been sent to a clinic—a thought that made him shudder. It wasn't as though he had any friends, but now his chances of claiming any had been completely destroyed.

His grip tightened on the carry-on bag in his hand as he maneuvered through the inner ring of the airport, surveying the crowded lobbies for a sign that read 'baggage claim'. After a lengthy commute past a rambunctious group of children, Sasuke twisted around a dimly lit corner and located it, glaring intently at the crowds that had already begun to gather.

He hated crowded places. For as long as he could remember they made him anxious—not necessarily because there were so many people, but because there were always so many voices. They jumbled in his head like broken records and made his heartbeat pound against his temples, and sometimes made visions come faster and more violent. He preferred silence and solitude and he hoped that this new clinic, however degrading it could be, would be peaceful for him. In fact, he was depending on it.

He immediately spotted his suitcases on the turnstile and dodged forward, flipping them off of the rotator and wheeling them away. He was anxious to free himself from the bubbly throng of passengers that had begun to swarm the baggage claim area, the buzz of meaningless chatter beginning to irritate his him. When he reached the passenger pick up area he sat down in an empty section, ignoring the weary glances he was receiving from the people around him.

From his appearance most people always assumed he was thin and inactive. These theories arose from his trademark Uchiha skin—pale and creamy skin that burned easily in the sun and otherwise looked soft and unblemished. He also held the Uchiha stature, a thin and muscular brew that made him look more feminine than anything else. He had grown used to the fact that he was a pretty boy but he hardly let it bother him—after all, he had much more important things to worry about. At the moment, he was more concerned about a strange looking man who was staring intently at him.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke's tone read anything but an intention to help and he let his eyes narrow dangerously—the same way he normally did when he warded off students at school. The man seemed surprisingly unaffected and he leaned down as if to inspect him. After a moment, the man shrugged and sighed, his ruffled and unkept gray hair rustling on top of his head.

"Well, you don't look like anything special."

Sasuke turned abruptly, his eyes widening vaguely at the comment, searching the man's face for some hint of familiarity. He was a tall man with small, focused eyes—one hidden behind a clean cut black handkerchief. The man wore a playful smile, one that made Sasuke think that man could see right through him, and after a moment of uncomfortable silence, the figure extended a hand in formal greeting.

"Hatake Kakashi. I'm going to assume that you're Uchiha Sasuke. It's a pleasure."

The name found its way to Sasuke's head and he took a negated breath before extending his own hand. Hatake as the name of the institution he was going to, so it only made sense that this person was his chauffer. He wondered how someone so young could have a decent degree in psychology, but he decided not to ask. The best plan of action was to be subservient and silent—the faster the doctors thought he was a normal teenager, the sooner he could go home.

"You would be assuming correct." The shook hands for a short period before Sasuke stood up, waiting for the older man to give lead to whatever direction they would be departing in. The man named Kakashi, however, merely sat down in the small row of seats and grinned upward, motioning for Sasuke to return to his sitting position. Sasuke raised and eyebrow, a surge of annoyance beginning to creep up his spine.

He supposed he had planned the entire encounter out on the plane ride. He would meet with the doctors, he would be charming—he would be normal. They would keep him around for a week or two but ultimately deem him free to go. It was all a very simple, well thought out plan of action.

But this man—this teacher—something was different. His only visible eye was glossy and wide. Stranger still was the disturbing color of gray that it was—as if it were the lightest shade of blue before black began to take over. As Sasuke peered deeper into the man's bemused expression he began to feel a rush of insecurity overwhelm him—the man's eyes were drawing him in. Captivating him, but in no romantic or exciting way. If he looked any closer Sasuke would see them spinning out of control, the pupil becoming smaller and smaller until only the gray remained…a thick gray pool of something he couldn't escape. A thick and sticky gray mess that could read his every action—his every move—it was beginning to make his heart race and his breathing come quickly.

Without noticing it his hand had released his luggage and crept to his stomach and his expression had become very anxious. He was beginning to feel himself fade away, almost as if he were going to start dreaming—right there, standing up in the airport lobby. He breathed deeply as the feeling began to consume him, but it only lasted momentarily before the feeling suddenly stopped.

As if Sasuke had woken up from a dream, suddenly all of the airport noises assaulted his senses and he blinked in concession, wondering what had just happened. The thin hum of crowds and speaker systems was a welcomed relief, and the man named Kakashi was patting the seat next to him with a bemused expression.

"Sit."

Sasuke wasn't one to follow orders, but in this situation he wasn't willing to argue. It was obvious to him that this man was no _normal_ person, and the feeling of no control he had just experienced made him shaky and exerted. He took a seat slowly, never letting his eyes leave the other man's. He retained his stern expression, even though Kakashi was more than intimidating, and after a moment the older man spoke.

"That's an interesting talent you have. In fact, the most promising talent for the sight I've seen yet."

Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise and his lips curled downward in defense. He had in no way imagined meeting someone like Kakashi and he struggled to understand how this man knew about his foresight. Kakashi seemed to recognize his curiosity and ran a hand through his hair, letting out a coarse chuckle.

"Don't look so surprised. For someone like me, picking you out of a crowd is as easy as picking a beta from a bowl of goldfish."

Sasuke had never been compared to a beta before and he wasn't sure if he liked it. He licked his lips and maintained his frown.

"Someone like you?" He repeated.

Kakashi nodded, though it wasn't very eager. His figure had slouched lazily in the chair and he crossed his legs tersely, as if he intended on staying seated for a long period of time. Sasuke was beginning to become irritated and he waited for the older man to answer the fast-growing questions in his mind.

"I suppose you think you were sent to some mental ward or special school, don't you? Not that I will deny the school being special, but certainly not in the way you're thinking about it…" Kakashi rambled slightly, until his voice drifted into silence.

"Are you telling me I'm not going to be locked up?" Sasuke immediately regretted the comment—his entire plan had been to play it cool and collected. He was surprised when the older man laughed and glared at him with interest.

"It all depends on you, I suppose. But if it's any consolation, you're not crazy."

Sasuke was confused but he let the man continue.

"I'm sure you already know this—I'm sure you've always felt it. You're different from normal people. You have psychokinetic powers—and decent ones, at that. Probably scared your parents a shitload of times with premonitions—am I right?"

Sasuke couldn't bring himself to nod before Kakashi rambled on.

"And as soon as my charter house received a call from your town, I knew that you had the sight. You see, I own a special housing for people like you and myself. People who have a bit more sensitivity towards the things better left unknown."

"My parents sent me to a hospital." Sasuke stated bluntly, and Kakashi snorted.

"And as far as they know, that's where you've been sent. Sent away for help—that's what they wanted, and that's what you'll get."

There was a moment of silence where Sasuke digested the information. He wasn't sure whether or not Kakashi was joking with him or not, but judging by the man's actions and tone he seemed genuine about his cause. Sasuke thought for a moment and then asked a question.

"So…this charter house…has other people like me?"

Kakashi nodded. "For the most part. You're the first person with the sight that we'll have had in a while. Everyone else is fairly diverse. The purpose of the charter is to give you the chance to control your abilities so that living normally won't become such a hassle."

Sasuke snorted and narrowed his eyes. "I'm sorry if I seem rude, but this all sounds a little hokey."

Kakashi tilted his head to the side and examined Sasuke, his expression intimidating. Sasuke glared back, holding true to his comment. It seemed a little bizarre that his town would just happen to contact a group of people completely perfect for him and his condition.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and smirked. "Are you asking for proof?"

Sasuke nodded slowly, not sure what to expect. Kakashi looked smug and blinked.

"So be it." Sasuke retracted as Kakashi leaned towards him, his hand gently drifting towards his pale face. A calloused finger touched his forehead and Sasuke felt a jolt before Kakashi stared at him with brutal confidence. A strain began to form at the place that Kakashi was touching, causing a surge of energy to gather at his middle temple. He stared into Kakashi's eye which was beginning to regain its alluring captivation.

"You're here because of a little girl named Sadie. You can't stop thinking about her. Also, in the past three days you've had three visions, one about your neighbor's cat and the other—" Kakashi paused and blinked. "About your brother. You two are very similar."

Sasuke continued to Kakashi as he rambled on, surprised as the thoughts in his head tumbled so easily from the older man's mouth.

"You're wondering how your town called us—that's easy. We're listed under a special psychotherapy school listing here in California. Obviously your town wanted to get you out as much as your parents…probably gave them an ultimatum or something. And you think I ramble a lot—and you're wondering if it's my eye that is letting me know all of this…"

Sasuke's head was beginning to feel tight, like someone was draining it—sucking all of the thoughts and emotions forward. A cold swell was beginning to form at the base of his neck, the familiar feeling for the start of a vision. As Kakashi rambled on about needless thoughts drifting through his mind a cold rush began to consume it. Sasuke clenched his eyes closed as an image overwhelmed his mind's eye.

Red eyes—painstakingly red eyes. A red Sasuke had never seen before swirling around a dilated pupil—and pressure. A pressure he had never felt before. There was a voice, too, challenging him…it didn't sound human…

"Ah, ah, ah…" Kakashi's voice mused and Sasuke began to feel the vision recede to the furthermost depths of his occipital range. He blinked after a moment, realizing that the older man had pushed the vision back somewhat, disabling him from seeing anything further. When Kakashi removed his hand from Sasuke's forehead the tension cleared and Sasuke let out a deep breath.

Kakashi stood up, confident that he had proved himself honest. Sasuke glared upward, surprised at the man's strange power to read and articulate his thoughts.

"Let's do our best to prevent that vision from happening, alright?" He said, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He hadn't even been able to figure out what he had seen—much less gathered any interesting hints on how to prevent it. Kakashi extended a hand to him and he took it, feeling somewhat curious about the charter he was agreeing to attend.

"I don't even know what that was." He said vaguely, and Kakashi grabbed one of his rolling suitcases.

"Good." Kakashi said, and Sasuke was positive that Kakashi had recognized the dark and eager voice or even the brimming red glare of the person it was coming from. He narrowed his eyes in curiosity, but decided to let it rest, for now. He was tired and his head was beginning to hurt.

"Before we leave, there is one thing you must promise." Kakashi said, and they began walking towards the parking lot exit. Sasuke secured his luggage and followed, intrigued by Kakashi's proposal.

"And what's that?" He asked.

"That you'll never tell anyone the true purpose of the charter."

Sasuke let the bright sun warm his skin as he emerged from the building and squinted under the heat, soaking in the sensation as if it were one he hadn't felt in a long while. After a minute, he answered.

"Sure." He said, and after a second, added more to his comment. "It's not as if anyone would believe me anyway…"

Kakashi laughed from in front of him and they found their way to a pretty gold SUV. Kakashi opened the back latch and ruffled Sasuke's hair, grinning happily.

"I like you, kid." He said, and Sasuke climbed into the car. When he thought about it, he wasn't even sure why he was leaving with the strange gray-haired man. But when he thought about returning home, he realized the charter was the only place left for him to go.

* * *

The only thing Sasuke could compare the charter to was his brother's fraternity house. He had expected some sort of professional looking building, maybe even something that resembled a college dormitory. But the house was just a normal house in a normal neighborhood. It even had a white picket fence and high rising hydrangea bushes that sheltered a concrete walkway to a perfect little front door. Sasuke supposed that in a town named Sunny Oaks this type of homey little house as to be expected, but he still felt himself adjusting to the idea of being in a place where his talents would be considered normal.

"You'll be living here with myself and five other students. You'll be attending Sunny Oak High School normally with the others—you're all about the same age—and in the afternoons and on weekends we'll do in-house activities."

Sasuke nodded as he lugged his heaviest suitcase from the back, and as he followed Kakashi up the walkway he took in the sights and sounds of his new home. There were children playing down the street and he heard sprinklers hissing across a nearby lawn, he also heard laughter, and as Kakashi opened the front door of the house, a very high pitched bark.

"Akamaru—!"

Kakashi twisted to the side as a small white terrier burst out of the door and nearly took flight, its small ears flapping wildly in the summer heat. Its tongue hung loosely from its mouth and it seemed to be proud of its escape, what appeared to be a smile curling near the corners of its mouth.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow as it suddenly halted midair, its eyes bulging. A leash around its neck yanked it backwards into the house, and the culprit of the action stepped into view.

"Kiba—I swear to God—teach the freakin' thing what sit means!" A girl Sasuke's age was fuming at the door, the end of the leash clutched in her hand. A loose bun was pulled at the nape of her neck and as the sunlight trickled into the entryway, Sasuke noticed that it was an abnormal shade of strawberry blonde. From inside, the boy named Kiba dodged forward, picking up the dog with an almost motherly tenderness.

"He knows what sit means!" The boy named Kiba said, and Sasuke was surprised to see that the boy looked wild and untamed, just like his small dog. His hair was loose and wild and his expression was rebellious and playful—Sasuke wondered just what kind of housemates he had agreed to.

"Yeah, yeah." The girl nodded him off. "Teach it to him in _English_ Dog Boy."

The boy named Kiba narrowed his eyes and snuggled his puppy closer, ruffling its hair.

"Don't listen to her, Akamaru. She's just a mean _girl_…" He said abhorrently, and the girl sighed.

"Oh, _burn_, Kiba. You're retorts always leave me so hurt." She smiled with annoyance after a small sigh and then turned to Kakashi and Sasuke, as if noticing them for the first time.

"Oh, hello Kakashi." She beamed. Kakashi greeted her merrily and pulled his share of Sasuke's luggage through the door, all before allowing Sasuke in himself. After the door was closed, Kakashi allowed the two others to be introduced.

"Hello, my charming students. This is Sasuke. He'll be staying with us from now on."

The girl was the first to step forward, her bright green eyes assaulting Sasuke's like headlights in a storm. "Sakura. Nice to meet you."

From behind her, the boy spoke up. "Yo—I'm Kiba. And this handsome devil," he motioned to the ball of fluff in his hands, "Is Akamaru. I told you it'd be another guy." He turned to Sakura, and she stuck out her tongue at him.

"It's a pleasure." Sasuke said out of habit and he let his eyes wander around the entryway. It was homey and normal, with bookshelves and comfy looking chairs in every corner. The walls were painted relaxing summer colors and the house smelled like cinnamon potpourri, a smell that made Sasuke take a long and deep breath.

"You said there are five students here?" Sasuke asked mechanically, and Kakashi nodded. Sasuke examined the house and Kakashi spoke.

"The house isn't as small as it looks, though you will be sharing a room. It's your choice as to who it's with though—either Sai or Naruto." Kakashi's head darted around the small room, as if he were listening for the other two.

"Where are they, anyway?" He asked, and Sakura frowned.

"Probably fighting again. This time I _refuse_ to healthem. You can't heal stupidity, after all."

Kiba shook his head and motioned towards Sasuke after Kakashi disappeared down the hall, most likely in search of the other two boys. He grinned at Sasuke and licked his lips.

"So, what's your trick?" He said enthusiastically, and Sasuke felt annoyed at how upfront the other student was. After a moment he answered.

"I have visions." It was the first time Sasuke had ever said it, and as it left his lips it felt like the a childish jumble of words. From beside him, the girl named Sakura's eyes widened.

"Really? You must be good, too. Kakashi doesn't bring just anyone here."

She paused for minute before turning abruptly to Kiba and pointing. "He's just a special case though."

Kiba frowned and shook his head. "Says the walking first-aid kit."

Sakura shot him dirty look and Sasuke vaguely assessed what each of them could do. As far as he could tell Sakura could heal people and Kiba could—train animals? He was curious but he didn't want to ask. He had survived without friends for the majority of his life and he wasn't ready to branch out so quickly. Though these people seemed friendly, he just wasn't the sociable type. From down the hall, a low groan sounded, and Kakashi rounded the corner with a very irritated looking Asian boy.

"I refuse to be that boy's keeper." The boy was tall and lean and his clothes were tight and pressed. His hair was spiked and his eyes were narrow, and from behind him, Kakashi pushed him forward.

"I didn't ask you to adopt him, I asked you to make sure he didn't leave the house." Kakashi stated, and Sakura seemed surprised.

"Naruto left the house?" She said, and even Kiba seemed alert.

Sai rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he'll be fine. We all _know_ he can protect himself…"

His comment was followed by a suspicious amount of silence before the Asian boy turned his attention to Sasuke.

"I'm not sharing a room with you." He said bluntly and without another word he twirled out of the entryway and out of sight. Kakashi looked overrun and sighed.

"That was Sai. He's a couple years older than you—he's mainly here as an assistant."

Sasuke nodded and Kakashi motioned towards a staircase. "Naruto's room it is—follow me."

Sakura and Kiba moved out of the way after exchanging weary glances and dodged up behind him, seemingly eager to become friends. Kakashi led them all down a narrow hallway to the last doorway and he opened it, revealing a huge two bedroom suite with a bathroom dividing the space. Sasuke immediately dropped his bags in the empty of the two, wondering why the boy named Naruto's room was so barren. It had a bed and a desk, but other than that, it was completely bare.

"I'll leave you all to get acquainted. I need to find Naruto—any idea where Hinata is?"

Kiba nodded. "Groceries."

Kakashi departed from the room after a quick nod and Sasuke felt on ice as the two other students drifted around the space.

"You're really lucky." Kiba said. "I mean, this is definitely the bigger half." He released Akamaru onto the floor and the dog yipped with joy and began to chase its tail. Sakura frowned.

"I hope Naruto isn't upset." She said caustically.

Kiba snorted. "It's his own fault for running off."

Sasuke wandered over to his window and peered outside, admiring the great view of the backyard he had. Even though he felt unaccustomed to the new area, he at least felt comfortable. Except for the roommate situation—why had he run away?

There was a moment of silence before the sound of the front door clicked and the familiar crinkle pf grocery bags was heard. Kiba turned quickly and sighed.

"Why doesn't she ever ask for help?" He mused, and Sakura rolled her eyes. Sasuke figured that Hinata had returned home from her shopping and he was surprised that he could hear the door from so far away.

"'Cause that would mean she'd have to communicate with you, Dog Boy."

Sakura tapped Sasuke on the shoulder and smiled.

"Dinner is at six o'clock, alright? Don't be late—I'm making my famous parmesan chicken!" She turned with Kiba to leave and assist Hinata, and as they were departing, Sasuke heard Kiba whine.

"Why wouldn't she want to talk to me…?"

"Oh, Kiba…you don't understand girls at _all_..."

As the two voices faded down the hallway, Sasuke lay down on the twin size bed in his room, staring intently at the ceiling. He breathed long and slow and felt his body relax into the soft mattress, coming to terms with the events of the day.

He wasn't ready for friends and he wasn't ready to understand how such a school existed. But the more he thought about it, the more the idea grew on him. He wouldn't be hated anymore, or looked down upon—he would be normal.

And that was something he was definitely willing to learn. He breathed softly and turned onto his side, letting all of the anxiety from the day drift into dreams, hoping the vision of the swirling pools of red from before would return.

* * *

a/N--> I'm taking a small break from writing (as my fans of Miz Biz know) so the next chapter of this guy will be posted in two weeks. I hven't written ahead any on this guy at all, so it's an opporuntity for me to get a real plot going.

Thanks for reading and the next chapter will introduce...Naruto! Hurrah!


	3. Chapter 3

**AIYH**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Day Late!

* * *

If Sasuke hadn't been so hungry, he probably would have slept through the allotted dinner time that Sakura had named. However, the moment the intense smell of marinara and parmesan entered his room he was unconsciously rolling off his bed and walking towards the outer hall.

He paused at his doorframe and ran a hand through his tousled hair, wondering if it would be best to run some cold water through it to tame the wild layers that had become matted at the back of his head. After feeling a lump of unwanted bed head he turned towards the shared bathroom and followed his own advice, doing his best to look presentable for his first dinner with his new 'family'.

Family.

The thought made him frown. The only person he had ever truly considered his family was his brother and even though this new situation required him to be more social than he had ever been before, he had no intention of letting his guard down. As kind as people could be on the outside, there was always an inner evil—thoughts and views never spoken and never pleasant.

A quick glance in the mirror told him that he looked paler than normal, but his features indicated that he was fully awake and aware. He dug through one of his open suitcases and withdrew a starched button-up shirt and crisp khaki pants, noting that all of his clothes were fairly formal compared to the outfits he had witnessed earlier on his new roommates. He changed anyway, not really caring.

_Force of habit,_ he thought, and his stomach growled at him as he heard footsteps approach his door.

"Knock, knock." Came a sing song voice from outside, and Sasuke resisted the urge to glare at the culprit as he poked his head in.

"Sakura told me to come and get you."

Kiba had changed clothes since earlier and his features were flushed—almost like he had run a marathon before coming to retrieve Sasuke. His hair was wild and untamed and his eyes darted around Sasuke's room as if he expected it to sprout wings and fly.

"Naruto's _still_ not back?" He licked his lips and Sasuke shrugged before walking towards the entryway. He closed the door and turned off the light as they both exited and Kiba frowned.

"Naruto usually doesn't stay away for this long. I mean, usually he doesn't leave at all—so when he does everyone kind of goes into a tizzy."

Sasuke noted that Kiba was fairly tall in that he had to glance up to meet his hazel-eyed gaze. He let a look of unease cross his own features as they jogged down the entryway flight of stairs and around a living room corner.

"Is he dangerous or something?" He asked, wondering why everyone seemed so determined to keeping the mysterious roommate under lock and chain. Kiba narrowed his eyes as if he was a loss for words.

"No…and yes."

Kiba's voice was oddly resolute.

Kiba rounded a corner and Sasuke followed, more than excited to see a long table fully set and steaming entrees being placed in the center. It reminded him of old family television shows and he felt awkward, merely because he and his parents had never sat down for a meal together in his life. He temporarily forgot about Kiba's evasive response and sat in a chair Sakura motioned him to as she bustled around the dinette distributing salad and dressing.

Kiba slid into a seat beside him and Sakura took the head of the table, frowning as the last two prepared seats remained empty.

"Hinata, Sai—come on already. I'm _starving_!"

Sasuke turned towards the direction she was yelling to and could see a round island from the small kitchen entryway. A very petite girl with short cobalt hair shuffled out, blushing at her tardiness. She was carrying a few extra sets of tableware—tongs for the salad and a few serving forks for the chicken. From behind her the familiar older figure from Sasuke's arrival sauntered into view, a toothpick dangling dangerously from his lips.

"Yeah, yeah. With your figure you'd think you'd be eating less."

Sasuke's eyes widened at the rude remark but the chef seemed unfazed. She rolled her eyes before retorting.

"And with _your_ figure you'd think you didn't eat at all. Now sit down and try not to be a jerk."

The man named Sai took his time sliding into his chair, eyeing the group with a livid intensity. His dark eyes stopped on Sasuke's and Sasuke barely felt threatened. He could defend himself, after all, and he had encountered worse in his day. But Sai continued to stare until Sasuke felt the hair on the back of his neck begin to tickle, and his patience wear thin.

"Can I help you with something?" He asked politely, but everyone at the table could sense an underlying resentment. Usually he was good at playing it cool—at staying quiet and letting things pass. But this time was different—his head was beginning to hurt and his eyes were beginning to feel sore…like someone else was trying to get in there with him. Trying to see through his eyes and feel his thoughts.

A surge of mental adrenaline forced back the feeling, and Sai smirked from the other side of the table, drawing an even more uncomfortable silence from the eating crowd.

"You're the first one besides Naruto to be able to keep me out." He said thickly, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. They had only met twice, but he already knew that he didn't like the knowing smirk on the older boy's face. Something about him was deceitful and Sasuke turned his attention away, refusing to dignify the comment with a response.

"Kakashi's not here, Sai. Don't do anything stupid." Kiba didn't make eye contact with him while he scraped a hefty piece of chicken from its glass bake ware onto his plate. He licked his lips as steam sifted up from the concoction and grinned.

"Sakura, if you weren't crazy, I'd marry you." He poked at his chicken like a small child, anxious for everyone else to serve themselves so he could scarf down his portion.

From beside him she quipped, "Oh, sugar. If you weren't _Kiba_ I'd marry you, too."

The girl named Hinata giggled from across the table and Sasuke took the bowl of salad from her after she finished putting some on her plate.

_Be careful, the bowl is slippery._

Sasuke almost dropped the bowl as the voice echoed in his head but he caught it quickly. The girl blushed and knelt forward. "Oh, I'm so sorry. We haven't even met yet."

She bowed slightly, a formal notion he had witnessed on several occasions at his own school and he followed it with a practiced ease, still wondering what on earth had happened.

"My name is Hinata." She said quickly, and inside Sasuke's head her small voice whispered,_ I am a telepath. Sorry about that, it was very rude._

Sasuke placed a clump of salad on his plate and nodded, not sure what to say. From beside him, Kiba laughed out loud.

"Stop whispering sweet nothings where we can't hear them, kiddo!"

Hinata blushed crimson and fiddled with a bottle of ranch dressing before Sakura smacked Kiba on the back of the head. He looked affronted and shrugged.

"What was _that_ for?"

Sakura only shook her head before turning her attention to Sasuke who was now retrieving his own piece of chicken. When she spoke, her voice was almost motherly.

"We're really nothing to fear. I hope that you'll enjoy staying here."

From across from Sasuke Sai let out a low laugh. "I'm plenty to fear."

Sakura's eyes narrowed, annoyance playing on her feminine features. "You annoy people more than you hurt them."

He ate a piece of chicken and licked his lips, his expression amused. "I don't know about that. I hurt Naruto pretty good earlier."

_Another fight…_

The words drifted through Sasuke's conscious and there was a clanging of silverware on a plate as Kiba stood up from his seat.

"What'd you do, man?" His expression looked harsher than his words came out and Sakura grabbed his wrist methodically. She kept her eyes narrow before tugging the animal lover back into his seat, all while ignoring the devious look of playfulness that hovered on Sai's face.

"He didn't do anything. He's just trying to get a rise out of you."

Sai chewed patiently on a piece of salad before speaking again. "I wouldn't be too sure. Kakashi's been gone for an _awfully_ long time."

Sasuke could sense a hostility at the table and he couldn't help but wonder if he and Sakura were the only ones who thought Sai was all talk and no action. He raised an eyebrow.

"And what do you do, exactly?" He questioned, and Sai seemed caught off guard that the raven had addressed him so freely. After a moment he lowered his eyes.

"Psychokinetic." He paused before adding, "A _real_ psychokinetic."

Kiba was eating quickly to keep himself from becoming more aggressive than he already had been, but at these words he swallowed quickly to retort.

"That's why Naruto scored better than you on the RNG test, right?"

This seemed to make Sai pale and Sasuke noticed his expression harden. For some reason he was rooting for Kiba in this battle of the wits even though he had never met Naruto before in his life. Sai cleared his throat.

"Hey, I'm sure predicting lottery numbers is a respectable talent, considering that's _all_ he can do."

Kiba growled and Hinata's gentle voice seemed to permeate over the group.

_Please…let's not fight…_

This seemed to calm Kiba, who settled more aggressively into his chair. Sasuke, slightly intrigued about the test mentioned, asked about it.

"Random Number Generator test. People with telekinesis can control the numbers that come out, or something like that."

Sai was about to make a cruel remark, but Sakura cut him off. "I don't think any of us really introduced our talents. I'm a healer of sorts."

Kiba jumped in quickly, more excited about his own abilities than his face-off with Sai.

"I can communicate with animals—make them do stuff. It's a lot cooler than it sounds." His voice was enthusiastic and from across the table, Hinata's small voice started.

"And you can see the future?" She raised an eyebrow, clearly interested before saying, "Sakura told me earlier."

Sasuke nodded though he wasn't too sure how to place his thoughts. He ate his last bit of chicken and breathed deeply.

"I see a lot of things, but the visions usually don't make sense until after they've happened."

"That seems pointless." Sai said, but his comment went ignored as Hinata spoke again.

"Kakashi will help you learn to focus so that you can control it." Her voice was soft and sweet, and Sasuke drank a long sip of water while Kiba opened his mouth to speak. Before he was able to get any words out, however, the phone rang.

Sakura was up in an instant, walking into the kitchen to retrieve the cordless device.

"Probably Lee." Kiba snickered and Hinata frowned.

"He's really sweet."

Sasuke listened as Sakura finished the call and came back to the group, her expression terse. Kiba seemed to become serious and asked her what had happened.

"Kakashi needed Iruka's number." She said, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. He followed her line of sight as she stared at Sai, her expression more angry than he had imagined it could be.

"I swear to God, Sai…one of these days…"

She began to pick up dishware from the table and Kiba followed in suit, his usual talkative demeanor diminished. Even Hinata looked at a loss for words. Sasuke was confused but he followed the group, bringing his own dishes into the large family kitchen.

Even though he had no idea what kind of weight this Iruka character held, he could tell by the satisfied smirk on Sai's face that it was nothing good.

Nothing good at all.

* * *

Kakashi was nervous. 

It wasn't the first time Naruto had run away and even though he was positive it wouldn't be the last, he couldn't help but feel a nervous anxiety creep up his spine. Naruto only left when some thing bad happened. Something _really _bad.

And if had anything to do with Sai, the number of scenarios was endless.

Kakashi silently wished he had driven further into the city as he drifted through a main of shopping plazas, his feet beginning to feel sore from walking such a long distance. He had never been good at tracking the blonde haired boy down, even though for the most part the kid stuck out like a sore thumb. He was incredibly good at hiding when he wanted to be invisible, and Kakashi let out a sigh of relief as he crossed through an alleyway and spotted a familiar plot of blonde hair over an oversized orange hoodie.

"Sakura made her famous chicken, you know." Kakashi glanced up at the giant neon ramen sign hat flickered above a traditional Japanese noodle shop. He wasn't surprised to see that Naruto had eaten two bowls—usually the boy ate as if he were eating for two. The younger boy didn't turn around though, and didn't seem surprised that Kakashi had found him.

"You know Sakura's not going to let you live down—"

"I'm not going back." Naruto said, and his voice was firm. Kakashi raised an eyebrow, his anxiety creeping back. Usually Naruto apologized for his immaturity and went willingly—but refusing to return at all was a new level. Kakashi sighed and sat down beside him, the cool night breeze making goose pimples form on his lower arms.

"What happened today?" He wasn't good at playing a fatherly role, but he decided to try for the younger student's sake. There were few places Naruto _could_ go, and even though the blonde and Sai had major problems, he knew he adored the other housemates.

"I can't take it anymore." Naruto said again, and Kakashi watched him fidget with his chopsticks. His eyes were dangerously narrow, the normal azure blue now a rusted cobalt. He continued.

"He's always screwing around with me…and today…today was the last straw."

It was rare for Naruto to speak so harshly, and Kakashi wondered vaguely if it was the _other_ him talking. The waiter approached the small plot where Naruto was seated and motioned for payment, to which Kakashi quickly handed him a credit card before Naruto could retrieve cash of his own. The boy looked at him and nodded in thanks, though it was half-hearted.

"He put Advil in my water. I killed it…the neighbor's fucking dog. It wouldn't shut up, and I—"

Kakashi's voice was dangerously low. "He intentionally gave you medicine?"

Naruto nodded, but slowly. "Hinata saw him do it. She thought he was going to drink it though."

There was a long period of silence before Kakashi spoke again, this time, his voice more demanding.

"You're coming home, Naruto. I'll have a talk with Sai—and besides, you have a roommate now."

Naruto raised an eyebrow in annoyance. "You're not listening to me. I'm not going—I can't. It was just a dog, this time. Next time…"

Kakashi frowned. "There won't _be_ a next time, Naruto."

The waiter returned Kakashi's card and he pocketed it. Naruto didn't budge, only continued to fiddle with the chopsticks in his hand. After a pause, Kakashi spoke again.

"Naruto, I'm serious."

The blonde didn't look at him. "So am I."

After a minute, Kakashi pulled out his cell phone and called the house. There was only one person who could will Naruto into anything, and at the moment he was on a business trip to New York. After speaking briefly with Sakura he dialed the newfound number and waited until a familiar voice picked up.

"Iruka, please convince Naruto to come home."

The two chatted briefly about the situation before Kakashi handed the phone to Naruto, who held it to his ear subjectively. Kakashi watched as the boy nodded and made sounds of affirmation, and was surprised when Naruto ran a hand through his hair and breathed hard.

"When are you coming back, Iruka?" He asked, and Kakashi could tell by Naruto's demeanor that Iruka had motioned on sooner rather than later. The blonde licked his lips and closed the device before standing in preparation to leave. As always, whatever Iruka had to say had managed to be all too convincing.

"Iruka says he's bringing the test results back." Naruto said as they started towards the car, and Kakashi nodded.

There was a long pause as they walked forward, Kakashi admiring the neon inner city lights and Naruto shaking his head at a conversation no one else could hear.

"Shut up." Naruto said, and Kakashi barely glanced his way. After all, he had known it was only a matter of time before the _other_ him made an appearance.

* * *

A/N-- YaY! I _really_ liked writing this one. Dunno why, but it came nice and easy. 

I know you're all saying, "What's with Naruto and medicine?" and you'll find out soon enough. Next chapter probably.

I'm going to try my hardest to update weekly so review and keep me inspired!

Love to you all!


	4. Chapter 4

**AIYH **

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Sorry! I know I said Sunday but I was _sooooooo _tired.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Sasuke twisted underneath his down comforter, pulling it closer around his shoulders as he heard the door to his bedroom open. It was early morning, he could tell, and the sun shot through a faded window curtain above his bed with a practiced integrity.

He groaned and tugged himself even further into the warm recesses of the bedding, his eyes flicking with irritation as he heard the spare dresser in the corner of his room grunting as drawers opened and closed. After a few moments he unburied his head and glared at the silhouette responsible for the commotion.

"Excuse me. Is what you're doing completely necessary?" He tried to contain the hostility in his voice, but in all truth he felt like the victim. In his experience, strangers didn't invite themselves into other peoples' rooms and begin digging through their drawers. Even though he hadn't even managed to unpack yet, the fact anyone in the house would rummage through his potential belongings so freely made him narrow his eyes in annoyance.

"Considering the fact my clothes are inside, yes, I would definitely deem this necessary."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and blinked, focusing his small amount of waking energy on the figure crouched across the room from him. Even through teary eyes he was able to make out a bright bundle of orange sweatshirt and he frowned. No one he had ever known wore such an obnoxious shade of the color, and as the figure maneuvered around the artificial oak dresser Sasuke began to compare it to a melting pumpkin.

"Why are your clothes in my room?" Sasuke questioned, curious as to why the vacant room wasn't as unoccupied as he had been informed. He heard the question come out bitter and he didn't correct himself. He wasn't a morning person by any means, and he wasn't content in having been awoken by the loud clang of grinding oak lacquer.

"Look, if you want to play twenty questions, you're going to have to wait. I'm late enough as it is…"

Sasuke watched as the figure heaved a bundle of clothing into his hands and stalked towards the joint bathroom, disappearing into the shadows of the connected room. He frowned as he glanced at his clock, noting that it was only seven in the morning.

_Late?_ Late for what?

From behind him, he heard his bedroom door whip open and slam against the wall.

"Sasuke, man." It was Kiba, and Sasuke felt his temper flare. Did anyone in the household respect privacy? He grunted and peered out at the boy who looked flushed and intimidated.

"Uh, yeah, hate me later…but we need to leave for school. I guess Kakashi didn't tell you, huh?"

Sasuke felt his insides stiffen. He watched as Kiba ran a hand through his untamed hair and frowned, obviously caught off guard himself by the situation. It took a moment but the realization finally hit him, and he slid out of his bedding with a scowl plastered on his pale features.

"You're joking, right?" His face was cold and collected, and Kiba seemed to bite his lip nervously.

"Ah, no…"

Sasuke cursed and dodged up, making a mental note to give Kakashi an earful when he saw him next. From the door, Kiba turned to leave. A car horn honked from outside and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Sakura." Kiba stated. He glanced impatiently at a watch on his wrist and shook his head.

"Can you be ready in ten? I'll go distract her in the meantime." He smiled somewhat devilishly before disappearing into the outer hall, and Sasuke rolled his eyes.

In all of the first day experiences he had ever encountered this one was proving to be the worst. Not only was it his first impression at a brand new school, but it was also the first day in an entirely new town with a dependence on complete strangers as his only comfort.

As he shrugged on a pressed pair of jeans and a loose sleeved shirt he reluctantly thanked the heavens that he had showered the night before. He jogged into the joint bathroom and attempted to construct a decent spike in his hair, pleased to discover an almost completely untouched bottle of gel on the counter. His hair fell into place with practiced ease and he ran his fingers deftly through it, pulling the back high and tightening the front to fit the more gentle features of his face. It was always a dangerous look—one that implied he was perfectly capable of handling himself, and above that, preferred it.

He returned to his room and rummaged through his suitcase to find a familiar bottle of cologne and applied it to his chest modestly, all before grabbing his wallet and drifting to the main area where everyone seemed to be gathering.

"Oh, thank God. I'm so sorry—Kakashi is such a flake sometimes." Sakura turned to him as she gathered an array of items from a lower bookshelf cabinet. She pushed them into a dark backpack hastily and kept making nervous glances to her watch. After she seemed satisfied she stood up, weaving past a conversing Kiba and Hinata to hand it to him.

"That should be enough for today. A couple notebooks, pens, folders…I'm sure you'll end up in classes with us anyway. If you need anything, just ask." She paused and turned towards Kiba.

"Did you tell Naruto to hurry?" She sounded pressed for time, and Kiba nodded before taking a generous bite of an overcooked bagel.

"Naruto is _always_ late." He said, and from beside him, Hinata laughed. Sakura opened her mouth to comment, but a voice broke through as a slim figure descended the staircase.

"It isn't like you to gossip, _Fido_."

Sasuke turned to meet the new voice, surprised when it met none of the images he had imagined before. No longer clad in a flashy orange sweatshirt was an unusually tanned boy who stifled his sarcastic comment with a long yawn. He casually pulled a backpack around his shoulder and glanced around the group, his bright lazuli eyes pausing on Sasuke.

"You must be the roommate."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, surprised at how such a playful expression could exist over such a boyish face. Though he wasn't one to be social, Sasuke extended his hand in formal greeting.

"My name is Sasuke." What the blonde did next was completely unexpected and caught even Sakura and Kiba off guard. Like a small mongoose from a snake he snapped backwards, dodging Sasuke's hand carefully and eyeing it skeptically. Blue eyes glanced up from the lonely hand to Sasuke's offended eyes and he looked embarrassed by his evasive maneuver. He smiled sheepishly and kept his hands to his sides.

"Ah, Naruto. It's nice to meet you."

Sasuke kept his hand extended momentarily before he concluded that this Naruto character was not going to touch it, and he felt extremely offended. He had never met someone so rude before, and before he had a chance to manage a witty retort, Sakura smacked Naruto on the head.

"That was _rude_, Naruto. He's your roommate!"

From behind her, even Kiba had an eyebrow raised. Sasuke watched as Naruto met eyes with Hinata, and was surprised when she opened her mouth to speak. Before any words could leave her lips, a familiar voice overtook the room.

"Ah, so you did come back."

Like a dark shadow Sai's voice enveloped the room, and Sasuke saw the blonde boy visibly tense in front of him. The lean figure appeared from the dining area wearing all black and carrying a low-strapped messenger bag. As he approached the group, Sakura frowned.

"Sai, don't say a word."

Sasuke watched as she drifted in between the two, and Kiba moved closer to Sasuke with a scowl on his face.

"It's like this every morning." He said, and he turned towards the door. His action seemed to motion everyone out, and Hinata followed quietly, glancing back between the blonde and black haired boy.

"Don't worry. He's not worth me fighting." Sai glared at Sakura and then turned towards Sasuke, his expression smooth and canine.

"You, on the other hand…"

Sasuke stepped backwards and Sakura grabbed him, pulling him out of the door with one hand and trailing Naruto with the other. She shook her head as she led them to her car, frowning the entire way.

"Ugh. Every frickin' morning."

As soon as they reached the small vehicle, Sakura turned her attention to Kiba and Hinata who were already prepared to leave.

"We need to divide cars today. Half with me, half with Sai." She glanced between all of the housemates before Kiba threw his hands in the air.

"Alright, Sasuke m' boy, guess we'll be the dream team today." The boy grinned animatedly before he wrapped an arm around Sasuke's shoulder and weaved him around to a hedge that separated the two garages attached to the house. Sasuke glanced back in irritation as he wondered why he and Kiba had to be sacrificed to Sai's wrath. As if reading his thoughts, Kiba spoke.

"Sai and Naruto are _never_ to be left alone together. Bad things happen. The first time they drove together, the car got totaled. The second time they didn't speak for _weeks_—which was actually kind of nice. The third time, man, Naruto nearly skipped town."

Sasuke climbed into the backseat of Sai's car with Kiba, wondering where the older boy was. Sakura's car slid out onto the main street in front of them and Sasuke hoped that Kiba wouldn't be too late for his morning classes.

"Why don't they get along?" He asked quickly, trying to extend the conversation. From what he had seen of Naruto, the boy wasn't much to be intimidated by. He was thin and playful, hardly anything that would make a person like Sai angry or jealous. Unless he refused to shake hands with _him_, as well. Thinking back, Sasuke frowned. The more he thought about it, the more his first impression of Naruto seemed extremely negative.

"You know, I don't know. Naruto doesn't really do much, you know?" Kiba said and from behind the car both boys heard Sai approaching. The untamed boy knelt forward and spoke to Sasuke in a low whisper.

"But between you and me, I heard Kakashi and Iruka arguing once. It was before Naruto came…Kakashi said he didn't want a murderer living here."

Sasuke's eyes widened as the front door opened and Kiba leaned back casually. Sai revved the engine and veered out onto the main street, more quiet than usual. Sasuke breathed in deeply. Did that mean Naruto had killed someone?

"Did Kakashi talk with you?" Kiba questioned, all while looking out of the window. The boy's voice was serious and Sasuke could only imagine that the question related to the Advil incident. After Sai pulled onto a wing of the highway, he answered.

"Kakashi trusts me." He replied, and in the rear view mirror, Sasuke saw him smirk. He narrowed his eyes and looked out the window himself, not quite sure what inner workings were happening in the household. It seemed as though there were a lot of mishaps and few people to explain them. After a minute, he decided to change the subject.

"Where is the front office?" He asked coolly. He knew that he could find it on his own, but he preferred to hear something relevant rather than the ridiculous psychic battle occurring between the two rude housemates—neither of which he liked. From beside him, Kiba spoke up.

"Oh, yeah. I'll point it out. It's a smaller school than what you're used to, I bet."

And Kiba wasn't joking. When Sai's car rounded the parking lot Sasuke glanced around the small campus, his eyes feigning humor when he read the introductory sign.

_Sunny Oaks High School_

_Home of the Sunny Oak Gnats_

"Gnats?" Sasuke wasn't amused.

"Yeah, I don't know." Kiba looked skeptical himself as Sai parked, and Sasuke noted how few cars there were in the lot. The school itself resembled a small square—a far cry from the busy and maze-like campus of his previous private school. He realized as Kiba exited the car that the school didn't even require uniforms, something he hadn't thought of until the moment.

Sasuke pulled himself out of the car and tugged his backpack around his shoulder, drifting at his own pace beside Kiba. The sun was out and beat down hard on the thick black pavement beneath him, and he narrowed his eyes as a tough looking group of kids harassed what appeared to be an underclassman. As they got closer, Kiba slowed down to walk beside him, standing taller as one of the ring leaders glanced their direction.

"What's this, Inuzuka? A new buddy?" The figure was butch and wide eyed with an overbite that revealed sharp canine teeth.

"Yeah." Kiba said, his voice threatening. "Make note."

Kiba immediately turned his attention away and Sasuke glared at the stranger, not intimidated at all. He had dealt with worse, and he was well aware that he wasn't as weak as his exterior implied. As they entered the main doors, Kiba turned to him and shook his head.

"They call him the Shark. His real name is Kisame—he's half Japanese and half German. He looks like Schwarzenegger on crack and he acts it, too. He's a bad seed."

Sasuke nodded and silently agreed with Kiba's description. They older student had looked very crazy, but in the same light, Sasuke wasn't afraid. He could defend himself if the time ever called for it.

"So this is the main office. I'm already late so I'm going to leave you here—but find us at lunch, okay?"

Sasuke noticed that the hallways were beginning to taper down as students hurried to class and he glanced up as a bell rang overhead. Kiba cursed.

"One minute bell. Damn." With that as his departing statement Kiba disappeared into the thinning crowds and Sasuke turned into the office, surprised when he was met by a very old woman with an alarmingly happy disposition.

"What can I do for you?" she asked, and Sasuke spoke minimally.

"I'm new. Sasuke Uchiha." The woman raised an eyebrow, surprised by his short answer, but turned to a file cabinet beside her to rifle through an assortment of colored folders.

"Ah, here you are." She looked at the schedule through thick spectacles before glancing up to him, her eyes wide like a deer's.

"Do you need any help finding your way around?"

Sasuke snorted. The school was like a square—did people actually get lost in it? He shook his head and took the paper from her, eager to get the arduous day over with. He tried to shake the rushed feeling from his hurried morning before venturing out to find room 401, not at all excited for Honors English.

* * *

It wasn't long before the lunch bell tolled, and Sasuke was surprised to admit it. He had always been a good student but that hardly meant he enjoyed school. He recalled how long the classes were at his private school and even grimaced as he remembered how much homework he had slaved over in the past. 

It wasn't until now that he drifted out from his Physics class that he realized just how different the public school system was and in his mind he couldn't decide whether he approved or not. He would have more free time, yes. But he really didn't feel like he had learned anything at all.

He shrugged off the feeling as he followed a wave of students to what he hoped to be the cafeteria, only to be called aside but a very annoying yet familiar voice. Turning to the side, he raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, newbie. Where's Inuzuka?" The Schwarzenegger look-alike hovered by a nook with bathrooms, the expression on his face wide and playful. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and shrugged, not bothering to stop for the tall and bulky figure.

"Does it look like I have his leash?"

The figure named Kisame's expression soured, obviously not used to people talking back to him. He licked his lips and Sasuke thought it was a wonder his butchered teeth didn't rake open the wet muscle.

"You've got a mouth on you." He said, and Sasuke continued to ignore him, even as the beefy upperclassman trailed him.

"It makes me want to shut you up." The figure said and Sasuke finally stopped. It was normally easy to anger him, or even make him acknowledge people who claimed to be threatening. But Sasuke felt his fists tremble slightly, the reality of the day and his new school weighing on his nerves. He had been bothered since the moment he woke up, rejected by his so-called roommate, forced to sit through classes he could pass in his sleep—and now, being threatened by a mammoth of an individual for something as menial as not knowing where Kiba was. He bit his lips and smirked, somewhat excited for a way to vent his frustration.

"And what makes you think you can?" He said, and from the corner of his eyes he saw the last few drifters from the hall slide past him and into the double-doored entryway to the cafeteria. The Shark smiled, and Sasuke felt annoyed.

That, and something else.

As Kisame cracked his fists against his palms, Sasuke pulled his left foot backwards, all while battling a familiar cold sensation that was rippling through his mind. He had fought before and he was good at it, and he pushed with all of his energy to avoid the flickering blackness that was taking over his consciousness.

_Why now…?_

He blinked and the world felt hazy. The vision was going to be a short one, he could tell, but as his attempted to focus on the looming figure above him he desperately wondered if he had the time.

Kisame knelt down like a quarterback about to rush forward and Sasuke saw the smirk play on his lips. He blinked and saw black. And then…

Red eyes. Looming, fiery, dangerous. There was a terse growl, as if the creature who owned the eyes was chuckling wickedly, and as Sasuke blinked back to reality he saw the Shark's fist merely inches from his face. He clenched his eyes closed, mentally cursing.

But the blow never came.

Instead, he heard the sound of skin against skin—the type of rough grinding when one person holds another tightly. He opened his eyes, surprised to see that a strong arm was holding back the meaty flesh of the so called Shark, and he twisted to the side, surprised to see the one person he would have never imagined it being.

"Keep it to yourself, fish bait." Naruto's voice sounded, and Sasuke noted that his eyes were viciously narrow and that his lips were curved in a dangerous u-shape. Kisame even seemed taken aback and stumbled backwards, trying to get the blonde to release his firm grip.

"L-Let go of me!"

Naruto held on though, sliding across the floor as the bully yanked backwards, his eyes wide and fearful.

"I've told you once and I'll tell you again." He smiled almost playfully, and Sasuke watched in fascination.

"Touch anyone from my house with your slimy hands and I'll cut you into sushi myself."

Sasuke felt his breath catch at the comment and Naruto released the stumbling man, allowing him to dodge off towards the science halls. It was seconds before Naruto turned to Sasuke, his expression condescending.

"Well, well. Sai not enough for you, huh?"

Sasuke stared for a moment before Naruto shook his head and turned away, leaving an opportunity for him to follow. The blonde haired boy laughed as they entered the lunch room, and turned his head to the side, giving Sasuke a nice view of jaded cerulean eyes.

"And here I bet Kiba that you got lost."

Sasuke frowned as Naruto walked towards the table of his peers and let his eyes narrow. No one in their right mind scared a person as big as Kisame with nothing more than a grip and a few childish threats. He narrowed his eyes and licked his lips.

No matter what Kiba or anyone else thought, he had decided that Naruto was a lot more trouble than anyone gave him credit for.

* * *

A/N-- 

Okay, I hate writing high school scenes so there will be few times when they're at Sunny Oak. Classes are boring enough in real life; there's no need to re-iterate through fanfictions, ne?

Also, thank you for all of the reviews! Man...there are so many...

Until the next! (Let's say next Sunday or Monday, okay?)

:D


	5. Chapter 5

**AIYH **

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** A big 'thank you' to Allys for being an angel in beta disguise and also to all of my faithful reviewers! I think about you every day.

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

When Sasuke arrived at the charter house, he immediately wished that he hadn't noticed anything peculiar with his blond haired roommate. Every time he thought about the boy he would grow more suspicious—and above that, more cautious of the other boy's actions. There was something different about Naruto and it made him feel angry and curious at the same time.

And right now, he was bordering on irritated.

Sasuke had fully intended on returning home from school and unpacking his belongings, an action he hadn't managed to complete yet. He was normally a very clean and organized person and as he stared at the pile of luggage at the base of his bed he held back a flustered groan. Even though the small chore of unpacking lay before him, the true source of his aggravation was trailing him like a lost puppy with bright blue eyes.

When his bedroom door clicked shut, Sasuke whipped around to Naruto, clearly annoyed.

"Is there a reason you feel the need to follow me?"

Naruto paced around him and flopped down on his bed, his eyes looking playful in the dimly lit room. He had been following Sasuke ever since lunch, eyeing him with something that bordered on interest.

"I just thought we should do the roommate thing and get to know each other."

The comment was placid enough, but Sasuke raised an eyebrow before kneeling down to his largest suitcase. With narrowed eyes, he glared at the other boy.

"I'm not a 'get-to-know-you' kind of guy," he said simply, hoping Naruto would take the hint and leave. Sasuke continued after a moment, "and apparently neither are you since you can't even manage to shake someone's hand."

Naruto looked vaguely hurt before he began to fiddle with the hem of Sasuke's comforter.

"Awe, don't be like that. I saved your life today, remember?"

Sasuke snorted and turned his attention upwards, wishing his eyes could burn a hole through the other boy. Just what was wrong with this kid, anyway? One minute he was dangerous and the next he was shy and nervous…

"You did _not_ save my life," Sasuke quipped, hoping his retort had been clipped enough to offend the other. Instead of looking defeated, however, Naruto only rolled onto his side, peering at Sasuke with glossy eyes.

"Okay, so I exaggerated. But you wouldn't want to fight someone on your first day, right?"

The comment was oddly observant and made Sasuke blink twice. Naruto had fought the guy to save _him_ the trouble? It sounded plausible enough, but Sasuke still didn't trust the blond's words.

"I am perfectly capable of protecting myself," he said, and was surprised when Naruto looked amused.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?"

There was a short pause and Naruto rolled onto his stomach, propping his elbows on the soft cushion of Sasuke's bedding. The raven haired boy glared and Naruto answered.

"They wouldn't have made you my roommate if you couldn't."

As Sasuke carried a stack of folded clothes to the mahogany dresser he raised an eyebrow. Kneeling down on the floor he let out a sigh of annoyance.

"Couldn't what?"

"Protect yourself."

Naruto's voice sounded strangely serious and Sasuke glanced back towards the bed to eye the other boy. He was surprised, however, when Naruto jumped up and came to his side, yanking open the top drawers of the bulky piece of furniture.

"Ah, my stuff's still in here," he said, and Sasuke shook his head as the blond fumbled with a collection of notebooks that seemed to be occupying the top drawer. He spoke out of irritation and not guilt.

"I don't want to take your furniture from you or anything."

From above him, Naruto laughed loudly before disappearing with an armload of journals into his own room. Sasuke heard a thump as Naruto stashed his books somewhere, and wondered silently why a boy his age had so many journals to begin with. He himself had never kept one—in fact, he considered it very feminine.

Sasuke tugged open the bottom drawer and wasn't surprised to find a couple of hoodies and some loose-leaf notebooks. He stared for a moment before glancing towards the joint bathroom door, waiting for his roommate to return. As much as we wanted to remove the items himself, he was still an Uchiha—and by namesake it required politeness.

After a few seconds the familiar face appeared again and peered with embarrassment at the drawer in front of Sasuke. He plopped down next to the raven and began removing his belongings, and Sasuke glanced at him with slight agitation.

"Look, you can keep the dresser."

He was confused as to why Naruto hadn't demanded to keep it anyway considering the amount of stuff he had jammed in it. Naruto shook his head as he withdrew a few notebooks, holding them tight to his chest.

"I only kept these in here to keep them away from Sai," Naruto said and he opened the second drawer and withdrew another set of small journals. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at the pile that was beginning to form.

"Are you a writer or something?"

Naruto paused for a moment, as if contemplating what to say. He formed a small stack of notebooks on the ground beside him as he finished with the last dresser drawer.

"No…not really."

As the words left Naruto's mouth the blond seemed to become more serious. Sasuke saw him glance down to the pile and then to him in some form of defiance. He looked as though he was about to say something important, but Sasuke could already predict what his words would be.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to read your diaries."

Naruto looked surprised and thoughtful, an expression that strangely seemed to suit him. It was only a moment later when the expression vanished, replaced with a mix between anger and embarrassment.

"They're not diaries!" he defended and he gathered them to his chest. Sasuke shook his head, not wanting to argue, but Naruto continued, "Diaries are for girls. These are journals."

He pouted for a moment before Sasuke watched him retreat to his own room. Thankful for the brief period of silence he neatly packed his clothes into the drawers, making a few trip to his suitcases in the process. When Naruto returned he looked less offended.

"Hey, Sasuke. You don't talk much, do you?" The statement was perfectly innocent, but for some reason it irked Sasuke. He removed a few keepsakes from his luggage and eyed Naruto.

"I talk enough. Not everyone is as trusting as you."

Naruto raised an eyebrow and sat on the edge of Sasuke's bed, looking confused.

"Does that mean you don't trust me?"

Sasuke felt bells go off inside his mind, "Yes."

Naruto looked offended, "Why not?"

As Sasuke unloaded an alarm clock and some books, he cast the other boy a weary glance. Naruto only leaned forward, his expression looking more bewildered.

"You're kidding, right?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto shook his head. Sasuke could tell that Naruto was being honest, mostly because his eyes looked wide and curious.

"Is it about Kisame?" Naruto asked bluntly, and Sasuke struggled to find an outlet for his clock. From the other side of the bed, the raven grunted.

Sasuke heard Naruto jump up off the mattress and was surprised when warm hands tugged the cord of the clock from his own. He glanced up at the other boy as Naruto dropped onto the floor and knelt under the bed, obviously fishing to plug the device in. After a moment the neon green lights flickered into action, and Sasuke watched as Naruto pulled himself up from the floor, eyeing Sasuke with a smug playfulness.

"Are you afraid to get on your knees or something?"

Sasuke blinked twice, not entirely sure if the comment was intended the way that it sounded. Naruto looked awfully proud of himself though and it made Sasuke quickly divert his attention to setting the time. Glancing at his watch he adjusted the blue clock.

"Kisame's a jerk," Naruto said from beside him, and Sasuke watched from the corner of his eye as Naruto drifted back to the bed and flopped down onto it.

His eyebrow twitched in irritation as Naruto tucked his pillow against his chest.

"Kiba didn't have nice things to say about him," Sasuke said, hoping the answer would suffice. He had never met someone as talkative as Naruto. Or maybe people had just been too afraid to speak to him—he wasn't sure.

"Fido wouldn't. They used to get into it all the time before I came around."

Sasuke snorted. Somehow he doubted Naruto was the canine boy's savior. Naruto glared in offense and spoke with enthusiasm.

"It's true! If you don't believe me, ask Kiba. Kisame followed Hinata home one day tryin' to pick her up, and Kiba drop-kicked the bastard. Ol' Shark-face had a knife though and I hit him with the car."

Sasuke's head whipped around quickly before Naruto waved his hands passively.

"Haha. Just kidding…the car only bumped into him a little…"

Sasuke glared steadily before he crossed his hands on his chest.

"Why are you here?" he asked, and Naruto grinned.

"I told you—to do the roommate thing!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed, "No, I mean _here_, at this house. You act all quiet and defenseless but I know that you're not."

Sasuke didn't mean for his voice to come out so harsh but after it did, he was grateful.

Naruto looked slightly off kilter and sat up, shoving Sasuke's pillow aside.

"Today was a rarity, believe me. I usually don't act the way I did at school."

Sasuke stood calmly, his eyes still narrowed.

"You didn't answer my question."

Naruto glanced up and frowned, "I'm psychokinetic—like Sai. He didn't tell you?"

Sasuke had thought as much, but with Naruto's behavior he had assumed there was more to it. Even after the admission, he still did. Naruto didn't wait for an answer before he shook his head in irritation.

"Usually Sai can't wait to ream me." There was a pause and Sasuke took the bait.

"Why do you two hate each other?" It was a dumb question, really, because Sasuke had only just met Sai and already hated him. But as to why someone as seemingly friendly as Naruto couldn't befriend him he had no idea.

"He's too competitive," Naruto said shortly, and Sasuke knew it wasn't the whole truth. After a moment, Sasuke licked his lips.

"And why won't you shake hands with me?" It was something he had wanted Naruto to explain and to his surprise, Naruto looked up to him with skeptical eyes.

"You don't know?"

Sasuke slouched, his expression looking terse. Naruto was a confusing boy—just what was he talking about?

"Know what? Do you have a disease or something?"

The blond rolled his eyes and stood up, jamming his left hand into his pocket and thrusting out his right in typical hand-shake form. He tilted his head, searching Sasuke's expression.

"It should be fine now, anyway."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow and sighed, "And _why_ wasn't it fine earlier?"

Naruto glanced up to him methodically, his expression seemingly surprised that Sasuke didn't know or hadn't heard about his condition.

"Because the Advil was still in my system." He eyed Sasuke briefly before glancing down to his empty hand somewhat playfully.

"You gonna shake or what? You made such a big deal out of it…"

Sasuke lifted his hand to meet Naruto's and there was a thump from the downstairs front room. Naruto's attention jerked sideways and his mouth parted quickly into an expression Sasuke hadn't imagined possible, one of almost complete vulnerability and surprise.

"Iruka…" he said, and Sasuke recognized the name from dinner. The raven was surprised when Naruto's head snapped back and the blond took his hand quickly, shaking only once and very quickly. He seemed in an abrupt hurry to get downstairs to the new arrival, and his blue eyes kept darting anxiously to the bedroom door.

But Sasuke wasn't able to sense Naruto's impatient behavior. As soon as Naruto's skin had touched his own his body had warmed up like a light, a fiery energy trickling slowly through his nerves. His vision had begun to bleed red and he breathed in deeply, wondering what was happening between them. When Naruto released his hand the sensation was gone, and as he glanced up at the blond, there were no signs that he had even felt the transaction between them.

"Great, now we're friends. I've got to go—but I'll talk to you later."

Naruto dodged to the door and disappeared down the hall and Sasuke fell back onto his bed, looking at his hand intensely. It had felt like he was sucking away Naruto's energy…

'_You don't know?'_

Naruto's words replayed themselves in his head and he glanced with skepticism at the door.

Did Naruto know something about his power that he didn't?

He breathed out a deep sigh and turned to face his luggage which was nearly all unpacked. Before reaching down for his last articles of clothing, he could have sworn he heard a bird chirp that it was going to rain.

* * *

Kakashi watched from the dining hall as Naruto bolted down the stairs like his feet were on fire. The older man extended his arms to welcome a hug and Naruto dived into them, a look of relief paling his features. 

Iruka had lied the previous night, saying he would return in a couple weeks' time—and Kakashi shook his head, knowing it had been a trick to surprise Naruto. Iruka and Naruto always played games like that with each other, just as a father and son would—and it wasn't surprising. When Kakashi had first met the duo he had assumed that they were—it had been startling to learn that they weren't related at all.

Iruka ran a hand through Naruto's hair and the teenager glanced up, his expression altering from joyous to serious. Kakashi knew why—they always had things to talk about. Things Iruka would tell him about later, but also things Naruto wouldn't trust anyone besides Iruka with.

Simply because Iruka was the only person Naruto trusted at all.

It hadn't taken Kakashi much time to come to that conclusion, simply because as far as he knew, the two had been stuck together like glue ever since the 'accident'. And while he thought accident, not even he could describe it because it was such mystery in itself that he couldn't explain it medically or mentally.

Sometimes he wondered if Sai knew, simply because of the strange animosity both boys shared. It made him curious and it made him nervous at the same time. But as he watched Iruka set down his satchel and pull out some documents, his heart sped up in the slightest, hoping Iruka had discovered what he had set out to learn.

The more he knew about Naruto's condition, the more eager he felt to keep the teenager behind closed doors.

Kakashi turned into the kitchen and glared at Sai who had been waiting patiently for a lecture involving the night before.

"So, Iruka is back? I didn't know I upset Naruto _that _badly."

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and crossed his hands over his chest.

"Sai, what you did was irresponsible. Never do it again, do you understand?"

The boy tilted his head sideways and smirked furtively, making a cold spell rush up Kakashi's spine.

"Of course. I won't give Naruto Advil ever again." There was a pause as Naruto said something loudly, and before Kakashi could finish his lecture Sai disappeared out the back door of the house. He cursed.

After all, Advil had been gentle. What he had wanted Sai to promise is that he would never give Naruto _anything_ ever again.

Kakashi peered out the door at Iruka and Naruto, hoping that Iruka would be able to calm Naruto's increasing anxiety about Sai and his mysterious malicious intent. He was depending on it.

It was no laughing matter that Sai's prank had ended the life of a small terrier next door, but Kakashi had considered the event small in the scheme of things. But in the future, the results could be worse.

He knew this not from experience, but from a small notebook he had stolen a glance at while Iruka had been away for a corporate presentation. As Kakashi turned back into the kitchen, he knelt gently on the table, resting against it as memories of the tattered book entered his mind.

There had been a child's drawings—scribbles and circles that created the beastly apparition of a giant nine-tailed fox. Red ink surrounded the demon, and small stick figures lined the ground around it, Xs over their heads to mark them as dead.

The other _him_. Kakashi knew.

And no matter how much the blond boy tried to hide it the beast existed inside of him, only drawn out by medicine that affected his mental capacity. The beast that was a fox, the beast that was a killer, and the beast that was the source of all of Naruto's potential as a psychokinetic.

Naruto was normal without it—not special at all. Not psychic, not dangerous, nothing…just an everyday teenager struggling to exist.

But Kakashi knew better, and so did Iruka. Naruto wouldn't be able to hide his potential for long and Kakashi's eyes drifted to a letter on the counter that had recently arrived. It was one he would have to discuss with Iruka, and then with all of the kids in the house. In the end, it would have to be their choice.

He took a deep breath and stood tall, deciding to worry about the letter later on in the evening when he would manage to get Iruka alone. Turning towards the living area—now vacant of anyone—he stifled a smirk.

Well, if Iruka was going to play favorites for the night, so was he. After all, in less than a day he had already discovered that he and Sasuke were more alike than anyone could have imagined.

* * *

A/N-- Huzzah. 

Please feel free to R&R my dears!


	6. Chapter 6

**AIYH **

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

Sasuke was beginning to feel claustrophobic. It wasn't due to the small half-room he had recently adjusted to his liking, or even from the big oak tree crammed against his window, scratching against the Plexiglas surface in an evening breeze. No—if it had been either of these two things, he would have been able to change it.

His irritation, however, was coming from a much more lively source, or _sources_ to be exact. They had been running up and down the outer hallway for what seemed like hours, laughing, chatting, _barking_…

In all actuality, Kiba and Akamaru reminded Sasuke of why he never owned a pet. He couldn't imagine it. As he watched Kiba race past his bedroom door, eyes wide and mouth ajar with a goofy grin, he grimaced. Is that what _he_ would look like?

_No_, he decided, simply because he would never find amusement in chucking random dog toys down a narrow hallway that other people happened to inhabit and then go into a craze every time the small creature pummeled into something.

Sasuke twisted on his bed, peering out into the hallway as a small red bouncy ball sifted through the air, a white ball of coagulated fur diving after it like a desperate bird. The laughter started after another _thump_ sounded, and Sasuke grabbed his hair in a fit of stress.

He was gonna predict a death alright… and it wasn't even the third day.

His attention was caught, however, as he felt a presence in his doorway and he glanced up, hoping to God it wasn't Kiba or Naruto. In the course of his evening, he had bitten off about as much as he could chew of the two. He wasn't much more impressed to see Kakashi staring in, looking slightly irritated himself at the activity occurring in the hallway.

"Hey, Kiba," Kakashi turned away from Sasuke in order to seek out the other teenager. Kiba must have nodded in response because Kakashi only continued, a serious expression wearing thin on his features.

"We have a backyard. Take it outside."

The older man glared momentarily and Sasuke heard the commotion come to a halt, and he assumed that Kiba and his furry companion had relocated. Kakashi turned to him and frowned.

"You could have told them that too, you know."

Sasuke shook his head and peered back down at the menial amount of homework he had received for the day. It was nearly done, despite his long conversation with his blond roommate and the irritating game of fetch that had begun shortly after.

Kakashi closed the door behind him and entered the room, glancing around at Sasuke's new arrangement of furniture. He clicked his tongue and curled his lips.

"Nice. This room always needed some love."

Sasuke glanced around, wondering what exactly the old man was talking about. Even though he had rearranged the furniture, the walls were nearly completely bare. Even the computer on his miniature computer desk lacked interesting wallpaper—he could hardly call his efforts artistic improvement at all.

"Hn," was all he could manage and he glared at his math worksheet, hoping to wish the answers into existence.

"Are you and Naruto getting along?" Kakashi asked and he paced to the other side of the room and stood against the creaking window.

Sasuke glanced up and raised an eyebrow, wondering what had brought such a direct comment into play. He frowned.

"Well enough."

In fact, he wasn't sure what to say. Naruto was strange… and secretive. Aside from that he didn't like people he couldn't read.

Kakashi smirked at his comment and twisted his head back to give Sasuke an amused look. After a moment he waved his hands in the air in dismissal.

"He's really not as bad as he seems. As long as he lays off the meds."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly at a possibility he hadn't considered.

"Is Naruto addicted to drugs?"

There was a lengthy pause before Kakashi let out a yowl of laughter and Sasuke felt his social spirit break. Apparently not.

"No, no, no…" Kakashi said, and after he wiped his eyes dry he plopped down next to Sasuke on his bed.

"Naruto is not addicted to drugs, Sasuke. He just can't have them. _Ever._"

The raven decided against finishing his homework assignment, realizing he could complete it before class if the situation called for it. He tucked his papers into a binder and tossed it on the floor in front of his bed, turning to Kakashi in question.

"Why can't he have medicine?" He asked, and Kakashi looked thoughtful for a moment.

"To be honest, I don't know very much about it myself. Iruka is Naruto's guardian and all I can say is what he has told me."

Kakashi slid back against the wall and crossed his ankles. Sasuke snorted, wondering why everyone seemed to think it was okay to fumble around on his bed.

"It's not just medicine, it's anything that distorts his psyche. Anything that numbs his thinking self brings out the psychokinetic part of him. And from what Iruka has hinted, it's pretty dangerous."

Sasuke nodded, understanding a little more on why it seemed like Naruto was two people in one. He frowned though as he recalled their handshake.

"That doesn't explain why he refused to touch me," his voice was dark and he wondered if it sounded offended. He hoped not because he didn't want anyone to think he was actually curious about the blond boy. Kakashi looked confused for a moment before he seemed to have imagined their scenario.

"Hmmm… well, for that I have a few theories. To be honest, I've been wondering about the extent of your psychic ability since we first met. Are you ready for your first activities?"

Sasuke glanced up at the gray-haired man skeptically. Even though he recalled the subject of activities from their previous conversation, he wasn't entirely confident now that the prospect was right in front of him.

"I guess."

Again, he didn't want to appear weak. Kakashi had a way of seeing through him though and as the older man crawled off the bedding he grinned in triumph.

"Don't worry. I'm partnering you with Hinata so nothing should be uncomfortable."

Sasuke watched as Kakashi left the room and he jumped up to follow, unsure of where he was supposed to go. He closed his door as he departed from his room, hoping it would keep trespassers out. He figured it was wishful thinking but he was eager to hope.

Kakashi lead him down the long flight of stairs and to the kitchen where another door was planted near the pantry. Sasuke had always thought it was the garage door, but as Kakashi opened it, he realized that it led to the house's basement.

Thee were noises from below and Sasuke descended, growing slightly nervous as he contemplated what exactly 'activities' could mean. As Hinata came into view he relaxed a little, noting at how content she seemed to be.

_Hello, Sasuke!_

Sasuke wondered why her voice was so much more confident inside his head. He shrugged off the thought before he waved passively.

"Hello, Hinata."

As Kakashi bustled around the room Sasuke glanced around, noting that it looked much more like a high tech lounge than anything to fear. There were computers and some devices that were similar to fax machines and loads of comfy looking bowl chairs and blankets. Sasuke wondered if people actually slept there because there were so many.

"You don't need to be nervous," Hinata encouraged and she flushed slightly when Sasuke eyed her, "I-I was when I first came."

Sasuke nodded, mentally noting that if there was one person in the house he didn't want to impose his glare on, it was her. He had never met someone who seemed as shy and passive. His thoughts were interrupted as Kakashi pulled two chairs parallel and had both students sit across from each other, facing opposite directions.

"Alright, this is the first activity everyone here gets with Ms. Hinata, so she knows what she's doing. You're just going to have to follow her lead, alright?"

Sasuke sat in his chair uncomfortably, hoping his agitation didn't show. How was that even an explanation? What did this have to do with _him_?

He let his eyes narrow and crossed his arms, already vaguely annoyed. From inside his mind, Hinata's gentle voice sounded.

_Alright, Sasuke. I want you to try to talk to me._

Sasuke licked his lips, "I can talk just fine."

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "In your head, dimwit."

Sasuke closed his eyes, ignoring the rude comment. He tried to say something with his inner voice and felt stupid.

_Can you hear me now?_

Apparently not because Hinata's voice didn't respond. He focused a little harder and clenched his fists, hoping he would be able to feel something different about his technique.

_Hinata, I'm trying my hardest here…_

Still, nothing.

Sasuke opened his eyes and licked his lips, the stinging feeling of sarcasm tingling on his tongue.

"Yeah, this isn't working."

Kakashi didn't look surprised and didn't look disappointed either. He merely grazed his thumb and forefinger over his chin and nodded, "Keep trying."

_I'll try to help, okay?_

Sasuke nodded before he could remember she couldn't see him. Inside his head, she spoke again.

_To be honest, there are few people who can speak back. Let's see… The only other person here who can is Kiba. He says it feels like pushing earwax out of his ears…_

Sasuke snorted, "That's gross."

Kakashi slapped the back of his head. "In your _head."_

Sasuke glared at the older man before closing his eyes again, hoping to do better.

He focused. _Really _focused. He felt himself drifting back into his mind's eye, trying to relocate the place he had heard Hinata's gentle voice. He felt his heart beat and every other sound in the room—the gentle beating of the ceiling fan above him and the _tick tick_ of bushes rattling in the well windows. He squinted his eyes and forced out language, feeling so close…

_Are you trying?_

Sasuke opened his eyes and frowned. He turned to Kakashi and felt defeated. He had tried—and on his own, that was as far as he was going to get.

Kakashi looked down in approval and glanced at Hinata.

"Did he get through at all?"

Hinata looked a little pained to admit that he hadn't and she shook her head, "But I can feel his thoughts. They're really strong. Like Neji's."

Kakashi frowned at the other name but continued without recourse.

"Alright. Now for my theory."

He pulled Sasuke up and urged Hinata to turn around and face him. Without warning or explanation he yanked up Hinata's arm and Sasuke's hand and pulled them together so that they touched.

"Just hold each other for a minute," Kakashi said, and Sasuke felt ridiculous. Hinata was blushing so hard her face looked like a tomato, and Sasuke wondered if Kakashi was as brilliant as he had originally thought. As he glanced down at his hand, still holding Hinata's pale arm, he rolled his eyes.

Moments passed before Kakashi raised his hands in the air like a referee announcing a goal, "Now, both of you try again."

Hinata dutifully returned to her seat and Sasuke glared at Kakashi who appeared to be ignoring him. He shook his head in annoyance and sat back down, crossing his legs as if the whole event were a waste of time.

_Um…I guess you could try again?_ Hinata said.

Sasuke closed his eyes and retraced his mental steps, feeling irate. How on earth would _touching_ Hinata make him be able to read her thoughts? He bit out a mental growl.

_This is so _stupid!

From the other side of the room, Hinata yelped and Sasuke heard her chair groan against the floor.

"What happ—"

_You did it!_

Her voice was thick in his head and Sasuke jumped up out of his chair.

"What do you mean?" he asked, and Kakashi looked between the two with a look of promise.

_It means I can hear you._

Hinata's inner voice sounded excited, and Kakashi's expression turned from happy to serious.

"It's just as I thought."

Sasuke turned to the gray haired man and tilted his head, "What do you mean?"

Hinata sat down, obviously curious as well. Kakashi started.

"When I met you at the airport you had a vision, do you remember?"

Sasuke didn't have to think hard. The flaming red eyes, the burning anger…

"Yeah, I remember."

Kakashi nodded, "That wasn't your vision. It was _my _memory. You sucked it out."

Sasuke looked on in disbelief, "What?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I mean, I guess we could test it with a few others to make sure, but I'm pretty positive about you and your abilities. I know because my father was the same way."

Sasuke felt awkward and narrowed his eyes, "What you're saying doesn't make sense. I see the future occasionally—that doesn't mean anything about me taking peoples memories."

Kakashi waved a finger, "If only that was it. Sasuke, you don't take people's memories," He paused and his expression grew firm, "You take people's abilities."

Sasuke was quiet for a moment before he sat in his seat, feeling like the whole situation was ridiculous. Given, he couldn't explain being able to suddenly mind-tap Hinata, but how did that mean he had such an expanse of psychic ability?

"If you think about it, Sasuke, _really_ think about it, it makes sense. That's why Naruto didn't want to touch you. I bet anything he knew."

Sasuke furrowed his brow, "And how would he have known?"

Kakashi licked his lips, "Well, he may not have, but _he _certainly did."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow wondering what on earth Kakashi was talking about. Hinata chimed in to answer.

"Naruto has very good intuition."

Sasuke decided to ignore the prospect of Naruto altogether.

"How does your theory explain my being able to see the future?"

Kakashi titled his head upwards in thought. A moment passed before he answered.

"You probably got it from someone around you… by accident. And someone powerful, too. I've been in your head—I've seen Sadie. It's like a movie theater."

Sasuke's eyes widened. Someone close?

The only other person he knew with his abilities was… his brother.

"It's nothing for you to get all torn up about. It just means I have a challenge."

Sasuke looked up to Kakashi, his lips curled in confusion, "What?"

"You see, you and I are similar. I can temporarily borrow other people's psychic abilities. I have a feeling that because of you and your ability to see the future, yours may be more permanent."

"So you're saying I can read people's minds now?"

Kakashi nodded slightly. "Well, a little. Probably nowhere near Hinata's ability."

Sasuke frowned and then Hinata spoke up.

"And you've touched other people in the house by now, too, right?"

Sasuke blanched. He hadn't even thought about that. And the last person had been Naruto.

"What does Naruto do again?"

Kakashi and Hinata displayed varying looks before Kakashi answered.

"As long as he's not on meds, nothing."

And it made sense. Why Naruto hadn't touched him in the morning and his later comment. '_It should be okay now, anyway…'_

Sasuke looked down at his hands and took a deep breath. Maybe he needed more help than he had originally thought.

* * *

**A/N-- **Huzzah, Sasuke's a psychic vampire. I wonder how he'll use his new mind reading talent, ne? 

And, on a note to ease my conscious, I'm going to recommend Arigatomina's Embracing Dreams to all of you. It's an amazing fanfiction that I read a while back and now, looking over this story, seemed to be my inpsiration. Pieces of my story are very similar to hers but I can assure you all that this story is headed in a completely different direction, more focused on Sasuke and his visions than anything else. I hadn't realized the similarities until I recently re-read ED, but I spoke to Arigatomina (who is an absolute angel) and I'm going to truck on with my original plot.

**UPDATES**

I'm loosening up my update schedule a little bit--just a heads up. I'm going to work hard to update each week but I'm going to give myself a two week time frame. So, minimum one week max two. I really want to get Miz Biz written though and classes are weighing on me like gravity. Christmas is coming up soon though which will make things much easier.

Love to you all!


	7. Chapter 7

**AIYH**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Thank you for all of the reviews! Happiness shines down on me.

**Beta: **::Hugs on Allys::

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

It wasn't long after Kakashi's discovery that Sakura hollered for dinner, and as he recalled her delicious chicken from the night before he felt eager to go and eat. Aside from being hungry, he had the driving urge to get away from Kakashi's ideas and the prying voice of Hinata in his mind.

Pulling himself up the narrow stairway he emerged into the kitchen, surprised to see a plethora of taco and burrito mixings on the counter. Kiba was hunched over the ground beef like a starved animal and Sakura was beating a spatula against his head.

"Could you please act civil?" She rolled her eyes in irritation, "You're drooling on the chorizo."

Kiba whined as she shoved him out of the way and grabbed Sasuke's wrist, throwing him into the makeshift line for food. Sasuke picked up a plate, feeling irritated at the informal gesture. He decided to let it go, however, when he began to load his plate with taco shells, meats and home-made guacamole.

"Where did you learn to cook?" Kiba asked suddenly as he scraped a spoonful of sausage onto his burrito. Sakura looked surprised that he had asked and pushed Hinata behind him in the line.

"My parents always traveled when I was a kid. I guess I just picked it up." She glanced at Kakashi with demanding eyes and pointed behind Hinata, but he lifted his hands in defense.

"I think I should go find Iruka," he commented, and Sakura's expression faded into a smile. As Kiba argued with Hinata over which meat was better, Sakura stepped forward out of the commotion and nodded.

"He was really happy to have Iruka back."

Kakashi nodded and disappeared into the family room as Sasuke made his way into the dining room, still feeling too new for the household. He sat down silently and watched as the others filtered into their seats, all smiling and laughing. After a minute, Kiba seemed to notice Sasuke's silence and directed a question at him.

"So, how'd your training go?"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, uncomfortable with the question. He didn't want to answer because in all honesty, he didn't think it was anyone else's business. He had handled his abilities before on his own, and even now that they had changed, he was willing to do the same.

"Fine." He ignored the dissatisfied expression that crossed Kiba's face and spooned some shredded cheese onto his taco, wondering where Naruto and Sai were. As if reading his mind, Kiba frowned.

"Where _is_ Sai?"

Sakura had just finished swallowing her first bite when she waved her hand dismissively.

"Iruka took him and Naruto upstairs a while back. He's probably getting a verbal beating."

Kiba nodded in approval and Hinata's eyes looked downcast. She stared at her burrito momentarily before letting out a long breath.

"I don't like Sai," she said, and didn't raise her eyes to the group. Kiba glanced at her in surprise and Sasuke assumed that she rarely spoke her mind.

"Does anyone here?" Sakura added while she poured a steady stream of salsa onto her plate. She waved a spoon in the air dramatically and shrugged, "I don't even think Kakashi likes the bastard."

Hinata glanced up after Sakura's comment and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Why is he here then?"

Kiba and Sakura exchanged doubtful looks and Sasuke was surprised when Hinata answered.

"He's the only one that can stop Naruto…"

There was a long pause and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"When he gets out of hand. Which is hardly ever, but still. That's about his only good purpose in life," Sakura finished; her words short and clipped.

Sasuke swallowed a spicy clump of beef and sour cream before shaking his head, annoyed again at the mystery that seemed to be Naruto. He himself was curious, but not enough to fish for answers.

"So, Sasuke, why did you come here?" Sakura's voice was full of curiosity and she took a sip of milk before poking at a sidelong piece of pork on her plate.

Sasuke glared, wondering why everyone was so eager to assume he was talkative.

"Because I wanted to," he answered shortly. His home life was something he planned to never share, especially when he had originally thought he was being sent to an institution. Sakura narrowed her eyes and let out a puff of air.

"Naruto's going to have a world of fun with you."

Her sarcasm was grinding and irritated. From across the table, Kiba spoke, "My parents were excited to send me out here, I guess. I don't feel like I've gotten any better, though."

Hinata blushed and fiddled with her fork, her eyes downcast with shyness.

"You do just fine," she said slowly, and Kiba shook his head morosely.

Sasuke watched as the two interacted, uninterested. He was beginning to feel a cold fog in the room—a feeling he wasn't sure he recognized. It was like intuition, telling him something bad was about to happen. He looked up at Kiba as the brunet eyed his drinking glass and Sasuke suddenly felt like it was a bad idea.

Kiba was about to reach for his glass of water when it cracked down the middle, the mincing sound of crackling glass filling the dining room. Everyone turned to it quickly and within moments, it shattered, spraying water and small chunks of glass across the table.

Sasuke jumped backwards out of his chair in a fluid movement, pulling his hands to his face out of instinct. When he lowered them everyone else was standing as well, Kiba hovering over Hinata like a watchdog.

"What on earth—" Sakura didn't get a chance to finish before Sai burst into the room, his presence like fire on dry wood. He paced past them and into the kitchen and Kiba decided to confront him.

"What was that?" he asked, watching Sai through the doorway. The black haired boy merely turned and glared, his expression terse. He grabbed food from the buffet style arrangement and tore past Kiba, walking straight up to Sasuke.

"Don't get in my way," his voice was bruising and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me?"

Sai cocked his head to the side and licked his lips, "I can do a lot more than shatter glass when I get angry."

Sasuke didn't seem phased and glared, feeling angrier than he had ever felt in his life. He barely knew Sai and the boy was threatening him and for what reason, he had no idea.

"If you touch me, I just might predict your death," Sasuke returned, and Sai stepped backwards slightly, his expression growing more frustrated. Sasuke continued, "Since I don't even know what you're talking about, I'd recommend you stay away from me."

The room was dead quiet until the whoosh of a fast movement was heard. Sai pulled his fist back in preparation to land a decent blow to Sasuke's un-phased expression. Sasuke almost smirked, a sadistic side of himself wanting to show just how many martial arts classes he had taken as a child. He lifted his own had and prepared to catch Sai's fist, only to be caught off guard by a rush of yellow and orange in front of him.

"Don't you _ever_ touch him," Naruto's voice was dangerous as he caught Sai's punch in midair, pushed back slightly at the force. Sasuke felt the blond's body push back against his own and he inhaled a deep and husky fragrance he couldn't quite place. From the doorway Kakashi burst in, his expression unusually stale.

"Both of you, knock it off," his voice was dark enough to make Sai step backwards but Naruto stayed planted in front of the Uchiha. Another figure rushed to Kakashi's side; a person Sasuke had never seen before. He looked younger than Kakashi by a couple of years and he was breathing hard through pursed and anxious lips.

"Naruto!" the figure said, and Sasuke guessed the man was Iruka. He felt Naruto relax against him and suddenly realized his somewhat compromising position.

"Get off of me." He pushed Naruto forward and struggled out from behind him, ignoring the confused expression he was receiving in return. From the doorway, Iruka spoke.

"Sai, please."

Sai glared at the other man and shrugged.

"If you wanted me to leave, you would have made me by now."

The black haired boy made a place for himself at the table, acting as if nothing had happened. After eating a bite, he twisted his head to Naruto.

"After all, I'm not the one who _needs_ protection."

Sasuke saw Naruto clench his fists beside him and felt another rush of angry energy. Naruto lifted his fist slightly, and Sasuke caught it, glaring at him in irritation.

"Don't be impulsive."

Naruto glanced over to him in surprise, his eyes becoming a lighter shade of blue in the process. When he seemed to calm down, Sasuke released him, striding forward to help Sakura with collecting the loose shards of glass off the table.

"Thank you," she said smoothly, and Kiba began gathering their plates, his lips frowning in an uneasy manner. He glanced back and forth between Naruto and Sai before disappearing into the kitchen with the dishware.

"When Sai finishes, we need to have a meeting. At eight I want everyone downstairs."

There was a collective nod in the room but no one spoke. An uncomfortable silence had spread through the household and only the clanking of dishes from the kitchen pierced it.

As soon as Sasuke had cleared a decent amount of glass shards from the table he moved past Kakashi and Iruka out of the dining hall, anxious to escape the awkward scene. Sakura and Kiba seemed to prefer doing the dishes on their own and he didn't doubt Hinata's ability to protect herself.

He could feel Sai's eyes boring a hole through him as he jogged up the stairs, his own anger and irritation beginning to form. He had never met a person he wanted to defeat before, and he felt even more disconnected from the house than he had before. Moments after he entered his room, a nervous knock sounded on his door.

"What do you want?" Sasuke questioned, slightly agitated that Naruto had followed him. The blond looked defeated leaning against his door and uncharacteristically nervous.

"I didn't mean to make you upset," he said, and he glanced up briefly before revealing a paper plate from behind him with a small piece of cake. When Sasuke raised an eyebrow Naruto shrugged.

"A peace offering? It's tres leches."

Sasuke stared for a moment before untying a persistent knot on his shoelace. He shook his head, wishing he could will his roommate away.

"I don't like sweets."

He pulled off his shoe and untangled the laces on his other, frowning as Naruto continued to stare down at him. He was staring down at the cake in interest and Sasuke began to pull off his shirt.

"Wha—what are you doing?"

Sasuke glared over the collar of his black Bauhaus shirt before pulling it completely over his head.

"Taking a shower. Is that a problem?"

Sasuke watched Naruto with scrutiny, waiting for a clever response. Instead, Naruto only stared at him—a long and eager gaze that made Sasuke raise an eyebrow.

"No… I take my showers in the morning anyway," Naruto answered slowly. He seemed to realize that he was staring because he turned away hastily, the cake jiggling on its paper plate.

"See you later," Sasuke said swiftly and he closed the door behind Naruto, uncaring of the fact that the gesture was rude. He shook his head and continued to undress, making sure Naruto's entry to the bathroom door was closed and locked.

Deciding he still had a good half hour before he was required downstairs he stepped under the steaming jet stream of water and attempted to wash the unconventional day from his mind.

* * *

Iruka was too nice. 

It didn't take Sasuke long to come to that conclusion as the brunet gently shook his hand, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"It's nice to meet you, Sasuke," he smiled, and Sasuke attempted to return the expression.

Everyone else had begin to gather in the basement area as Sasuke pulled his hand away, wondering how someone as off-kilter as Naruto had befriended someone so achingly kind.

He drifted to where Kiba was seated and sat beside him, his eyes wandering to meet the other boy's.

"What is this about?" he asked, curious as to the serious nature of the meeting. Kiba shook his head with a look of anticipation and confusion.

"I have no idea. We usually meet all together once a month as a 'family gathering'…but this feels different. I haven't seen Kakashi look that serious in a _looooong_ time."

Sasuke nodded and glanced around the room, taking note of how Sakura and Hinata giggled to each other as Naruto finished a funny story. From across the room Sai sat alone, his expression passive and annoyed.

Once the talking seemed to die down, Iruka stepped forward and sat on a stool near the front of the room, waving briskly to the small crowd.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say 'hello' to all of you earlier. It's good to be back." He sat up straight and glanced sideways to Kakashi who looked anything but thrilled. Sakura asked Iruka how his traveling went and Hinata seemed interested as well, but after a few questions, Kakashi intervened.

"I'm sure we can all catch up with Iruka tomorrow, since I was kind enough to excuse you all from school."

This brought an awkward silence and Sasuke saw Naruto look distant. Sai looked bemused and Sasuke figured they had probably already discussed whatever Kakashi had to say earlier.

"Why?" Sakura asked, and Kakashi rubbed his nose.

"I received a letter a few days ago. Iruka and I have come to a decision involving it, but in all honesty, it's best to know how all of you feel about it."

The silence deepened and everyone seemed to become more focused; Sasuke wondering what on earth could have been written in a letter to them.

Kakashi paced around the room and moved his arms in practiced gestures as he spoke.

"I'm sure you all know, but I'll explain from the beginning. This house is funded by the government. In order to avoid taxes and other fees we have remained non-profit. And also, we are not the only house like this that exists.

Because of some new occurrences, ones that I am not able to share, the government has been led to believe that people with your talents may be considered a benefit… and on the other hand, a threat."

He paused for a moment and Iruka stepped in, "Of course this is no reflection of our thoughts of you. We know that all of you are good people with good intentions," Naruto coughed and glared at Sai, "but we cannot help what we are required to do by government sanction."

Sakura sat up, her expression worried, "Is the house breaking up?"

Kakashi shook his head and took out the letter from his pocket. He peered at it briefly before looking up to the group again.

"In order to continue our funding, we need to be audited. Unfortunately, that goes much further than just making sure our money has been well spent and that progress ahs been made."

There was silence and Hinata peeped out a question, "What does it mean?"

Naruto answered in place of Kakashi, his voice low, "It means they're going to want us to perform."

Six pairs of eyes shot to Kakashi, expressions varying from surprise to anger. Sasuke was confused, wondering more about what _occurrences_ Kakashi was referring to than anything else. Everyone else in the room seemed to have missed that important detail.

"That's crazy—what will it prove?" Sakura stood up and placed her hands n her hips. "And _benefit_? I'm not a tool."

Iruka placed his hands up in defense as Kiba mumbled an agreement and shook his head.

"We know. And believe us, we're going to make sure nothing like that happens to any of you. As long as everything goes smoothly, there shouldn't be any problems."

"Smoothly? How are they going to test progress, anyway?" Kiba's voice was loud and boisterous. Kakashi answered in turn.

"I don't know many details, but it appears they're going to send people with talents similar to yours here to evaluate."

Kiba's eyes widened and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. He was getting another one of those intuitive feelings—that only something bad could come from this scenario. He glanced over to Sai as the black haired boy spoke for the first time. Even in the dark Sasuke could feel him smirking.

"There's only one problem with this situation. _One_ of us can't control his power."

There was a long period of silence and Sasuke let his eyes wander to Naruto, surprised to see how miserable the blond looked. His eyes were glued to the floor in a way that reminded Sasuke of how his old classrooms used to make him feel.

"Exactly," agreed Kakashi, and he allowed Iruka to finish for him.

"That's why, for the next two months, Naruto isn't going to be psychic."

Sasuke looked up in confusion as did many of the others. Kakashi explained.

"While the auditors are here, Naruto will only be considered an assistant—_nothing _more. If anyone here is decided to be a danger… I don't' want to imagine the consequences."

Sakura rubbed Naruto on the back and Hinata looked displeased. Even Kiba shifted uncomfortably beside Sasuke, biting his lip in frustration.

"This sounds serious, if we have to pretend," Kiba murmured.

Iruka and Kakashi nodded.

"We need to be on our guard. They say it's an audit, but…"

Kakashi spoke after Iruka's words faded, "This means we need to be extremely careful. I don't want any kind of drugs or medicines in the house… nothing potentially dangerous. We all need to be on the same page."

Everyone nodded and Iruka stood up, clapping his hands together in finality.

"It will be a tough couple of months, but we'll be alright. Tomorrow you guys have the day off so that we can sort through some paperwork and prepare. Any questions?"

There was a long period of silence but Sasuke wasn't sure it was because no one had any questions. In fact, he was positive it was because the group had too many.

Kakashi signaled a dismissal and he and Iruka exited the room, leaving the teenagers alone. They all seemed at a loss for words, and slowly began to trickle upstairs themselves, leaving only Sasuke and Sai exiting last. From behind him, Sai's stagnant breath carpeted his skin.

"I certainly hope Naruto doesn't make any mistakes."

Sasuke peered up the stairs, examining the outline of his roommate's body. His eyes narrowed.

Even if Naruto was able to keep his kinetic abilities under wraps, there was no telling what Sasuke would be able to do under contact. He was still confused with his abilities and didn't want to risk it.

As they all ushered out of the stairwell, Sasuke grabbed Naruto's wrist.

"We need to talk."

The blond looked surprised and Sasuke ignored it, his brain outwitting his emotions. He wasn't going to get sent home—he was going to stay on top of the game and make sure whatever bad feeling he had experienced wouldn't come to reality.

* * *

A/N: First of all, thank you again for all the reviews and such. 

I guess I should probably explain my food choices:

Chorizo: Like a mexican sausage.

Tres Leches: A three-milk cake. It's _really_ good.

To be honest, I really don't eat seafood so trying to make the characters always eat Asian stuff gets a little difficult. I figure since I'm making the setting America I can be liberal with my food choices. My co-workers and I_ always_ have potlucks and they're always bringing in these amazing traditional meals or family recipes so I usually use whatever I'm craving. And ha, since my roommate is vegetarian, a taco sounds fantastic.

Love to you all and please feel free to comment.


	8. Chapter 8

**AIYH **

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Finals are finally completed! Oh my God, guys...I thought I was going to die. I barely slept and barely ate...never again! No more procrastination for me!

Thank you for all of the reviews and sorry for the delay!

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

The confused look on Naruto's face was beginning to annoy Sasuke, even as he turned around to close his bedroom door behind them. His fingers paused on the smooth metal of the doorknob as he prepared to confront the other teenager, not used to confrontations. He preferred being solitary and didn't really consider Naruto a friend, even though the blond had been rather forceful concerning that fact earlier in the day. Taking a deep breath, he turned to face the other boy.

"What's the matter with you?" Naruto asked. He had his head cricked to the side, curiosity playing tricks with his baby blue eyes, and his lips were curled upward in an awkward amusement. After a moment, Sasuke stepped forward and narrowed his eyes.

"We need to talk," he repeated himself from earlier and as his expression fell into a more serious frown Naruto drifted over to his bed and flopped down onto it. After a few satisfying bounces the blond glanced up, his lips curled upward in what Sasuke could only decipher as amusement.

"Did Sai's little glass trick scare you _that_ much?" He seemed to jest, and Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"I don't see how you find this situation amusing, especially considering you're the target."

Naruto leaned forward and his eyes fell. In a quick moment irritation brushed his features, but before Sasuke could blink the playful demeanor Naruto usually held returned.

"I'm not afraid of Sai, Sasuke," he said softly and he brought his hands under his chin in thought. "It's so sweet of you to care, though."

Sasuke snorted and glared, not entirely sure if Naruto was being truthful or sarcastic with his comment. Aside from that, Sasuke didn't want to mislead the other boy—yes, Naruto seemed nice enough, but he was also someone that Sasuke could feel barriers around—and suspicious ones at that. Trusting Naruto completely was out of the question; but to Sasuke, Sai was the first bird to kill with his stone.

"With no intention of bursting your 'friendship' bubble, I'm not as altruistic as you might think."

Naruto leaned forward and raised an eyebrow, "Altru—what?"

Public education had reached a new level of awful in Sasuke's eyes as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"It means my intentions are more for me than for you," he replied shortly, and he pulled his computer desk chair out to face the blond on his bed. There was a moment of silence as he settled into it, ignoring the fact Naruto has taken the opportunity to sprawl out on his fleece coverlet. After looking quite content, Naruto let out a sigh.

"Of course. You are my roommate, after all. If Sai does try something with me, which I am sure he will, you'll probably have to be the one to deal with it." His tan hands moved fluidly over the fuzzy bedding, kneading it in a lazy way that made Sasuke feel distracted. When he finally spoke, he realized how perfectly Naruto had set up the conversation for his target comment.

"I think you should tell me a little more about you and your abilities then, don't you agree?" Even though Sasuke looked stoic, his insides were growing more and more curious. He knew that what Naruto had said was true—if Sai did something to Naruto, he would probably be left with damage control. But damage control meant contact… and if what Kakashi had guessed was true, Sasuke wanted to be prepared.

"What do you want to know?" Naruto's voice was a little distant, and Sasuke couldn't help but think that the blond was expecting an interrogation. It made Sasuke wonder just how many people had asked him that same question before, and why he seemed so reluctant to talk about it.

"As much as you'll tell me," Sasuke answered truthfully. While his ultimate goal was to better protect himself, he concluded that telling Naruto about his newly learned gift probably wasn't the brightest of ideas. He still didn't trust the idea and along with that he didn't understand Naruto enough to trust him, either. There was a pause before Naruto twisted his head around to eye the raven, his features skeptical.

"Hmmm." Naruto looked thoughtful for a moment before he twisted onto his stomach and stared at Sasuke with piercing eyes. He licked his lips and Sasuke did his best to look un-phased by the sudden gain of serious atmosphere.

"I'm dangerous," Naruto stated, and Sasuke was surprised that Naruto had flat out admitted it. He had expected a run-around and for those invisible walls around Naruto to shoot up and render his conversation useless. His lips perked in comment, but Naruto interrupted him.

"At least that's what you'd like me to say, right?" The blond laughed a little and shook his head, looking amused. Sasuke, on the other hand, raised an eyebrow.

"You killed a dog. I'd say that's dangerous."

A dark cloud seemed to pass over the room and Naruto glared at Sasuke—an expression that made the raven hesitant. He wondered how many people had seen those eyes before him and above that—how many had lived to tell the tale.

"My abilities are like headaches. They come and they go… and I usually don't remember anything in between."

Sasuke leaned forward in his chair. "But Sai has to stop you?"

"No," Naruto said smoothly, before narrowing his eyes. "Sai has to stop _him_."

Sasuke felt his mind go blank for one split second and then erupt with questions and curiosity. He had expected Naruto to be a question mark but schizophrenic? He tapped his fingers impatiently.

"_Him_?" Sasuke quipped, uncaring that his voice came out more sarcastic than curious. From in front of him, Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Look, you asked. Take it or leave it." The blond pouted and looked away, obviously hurt by Sasuke's reaction. The raven took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair, crossing his legs in front of him.

"Alright, fine. I'll bite. Who is _he_?" Even to Sasuke his voice didn't sound any more believing than before. Naruto snorted and glared momentarily before pulling himself up into a sitting position on the bed.

"Sasuke," he said shortly, "I don't _have_ to tell you anything. But I _want_ to, so I will."

Even though Naruto hadn't said what he was thinking directly, Sasuke knew what the blond was trying to put across. Naruto had the choice of remaining secretive but he was choosing not to—and he wanted Sasuke's respect for it. Sasuke got the impression that Naruto didn't talk freely with many people, even though he seemed to be adored by most everyone in the house. And as Sasuke examined his face—the serious expression far from the smiles and joking nature he usually had, he was beginning to realize that there was much more underneath the surface that few people aside form himself were able to see.

"So tell me," Sasuke said.

Naruto seemed to think hard for a moment, putting thoughts together in his head. He looked slightly distant, as if there was a puzzle inside of his mind he was slowly piecing together. After a minute, he peered up.

"He's the side of me that can't forgive," Naruto said suddenly, and before Sasuke could make a comment, he continued. "I don't know him, and I can't remember everything he has done. But whenever he comes out…"

Sasuke felt a cold air gather in the room and it made his pale skin prickle. He let his eyes fall in concentration before saying, "What?"

Naruto snapped his head up, the personal reverie he had been sharing turning much more candid. "Whenever he comes out, bad things happen. People get hurt, neighbor's pets get killed…"

There was a note of humor in Naruto's voice and it made Sasuke raise an eyebrow. This time Naruto faded into complete silence, his big blue eyes searching Sasuke for what the raven assumed was acceptance. Sasuke kept his composure though, his eyes level and his lips in a frown. He wasn't one to be intimidated so easily.

"So, you get violent. Alright. How does Sai fit in?"

Naruto shook his head and looked irritated. "Not just _violent_, Sasuke."

Sasuke shook his hand noncommittally and licked his lips, "Alright, fine. What about Sai?"

Naruto rolled his eyes, "What about him?"

"How does he help you?"

Naruto looked almost embarrassed before he twisted his legs over the bed, avoiding eye contact. Sasuke thought that it was amusing how defensive he could get over simple questions, but shrugged the idea away.

"He gets into people's heads. He gets into mine. He could probably tell you more about myself than me." Naruto looked irritated at that fact but he remained obstinate in his disposition. He glanced over to Sasuke and frowned.

"You'd be the same way, you know."

This comment caught Sasuke off guard and he blinked in surprise. Did Naruto know about him? He let his eyes narrow.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he questioned.

Naruto turned towards him, his expression unusually thin. He looked focused and direct, an oddity for his normally bubbly nature.

"Just like there are levels to me, you have them, too. I know you felt something earlier today when we shook hands. I _knew_ you would."

Sasuke pursed his lips, growing angry. It was hypocritical for him to be angry at Naruto for not admitting to him that he knew, but the fact that the blond always seemed a step ahead of him was beginning to wear on his nerves.

"You don't know anything about me," he said defensively, and Naruto didn't seem phased.

"I know that you can do more than see the future," the blond said bluntly, and after a moment he added, "and you don't trust me, either. That makes for a bad combination."

Sasuke uncrossed his legs and stood up, losing his temper as much as he would allow. He hated being put on the spot—being left defenseless. And arguing with someone he couldn't rely on for honesty made him feel more at risk, especially concerning Sai and whatever rivalry the two had.

"Why should I trust you? I don't know you," Sasuke said, "and you don't know me, so why are you pushing things?"

Naruto looked confused. "Pushing things? Like friendship? It's normal for people to make bonds, Sasuke. If we're going to be living together, it only makes sense, right?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Yeah, but friendship requires _honesty_ and you haven't been upfront with me at all."

Naruto was beginning to look frustrated and he stood up, trying to reach Sasuke's level. He moved his hands as he spoke and stood tall, though still not as tall as his raven counterpart.

"I've told you everything you need to know. You don't _need_ to know about my past—no one does. That's why I don't like Sai fucking around inside my head!"

Sasuke saw his eyes burn a deep hue of cobalt blue and was temporarily fascinated with how much like a mood ring Naruto's eyes were. The blond was angry now, and Sasuke inwardly cursed. It hadn't been his intention to get him riled up or upset, but in the same light, he wasn't feeling like rainbows and butterflies either.

"Why do you think I would want to see inside your head?" Sasuke's voice was cold. Naruto peered up at him, his lips turning into a frown.

"I never said you would—I just said that you _could_." His gaze never faltered.

"And how do you know what I can and can't do?" Sasuke returned, and Naruto threw his hands in the air in frustration.

"I _don't_." He glared.

"You just said—"

"That I know you can do more than see the future. Am I wrong?" Sasuke was beginning to feel at his wits end as Naruto countered him in their verbal spat. He had never had an argument like this before, and it was making his self restraint go out the window. After a moment of not responding, Naruto continued.

"When we shook hands, the Advil wasn't out of my system. You felt him in there—I know you did." Naruto looked determined and continued, "But what that means about you and your powers, I don't know. And to be honest, I don't care."

Sasuke felt his mind boil. The worst thing anyone could ever say to him was that they didn't care; that stemming from a long history of no one _really_ listening to him. His parents, his family, his classmates, his teachers… the only person in his life he had ever been able to depend on was his brother, and that connection had nearly broken in two the moment Itachi had left for college.

"If you don't care, then get out." He felt his voice leave as a growl.

Naruto blinked for a moment and stepped back, trying to collect himself. Sasuke saw him take a deep breath, but in his opinion, the conversation had forgone being over.

"I didn't say I didn't care about _you_. Only that I respect the fact you don't want to share everything about yourself. My point is that you should give me the same liberties."

Sasuke was beyond angry and not in the mood to watch Naruto dig himself out of his own grave. He just glared, and Naruto frowned.

"You're really mad at me?" he said, and Sasuke didn't bother to give him a yes or no.

Naruto looked lost for a moment and his heated temper seemed to turn into a bruised ego. Sasuke continued to glare until Naruto seemed to get the idea, only his features turned a devastating shade of hurt before he spoke.

"What is this really about? Me and my powers or you and your insecurities?"

Sasuke couldn't believe what Naruto had taken the liberty to say, mostly because it held some truth. He _was_ insecure about his newfound abilities, but for someone to outright say something like that to him… he fumed.

"_My _insecurities? You're the one who has to run away when someone brings Tylenol into the house!"

Naruto looked furious. "It was Advil!"

"Same difference!" Sasuke huffed.

There was a moment where a long period of silence outweighed the two boys, until Sasuke suddenly spoke, "I never asked for you to be my friend."

Naruto showed another expression that Sasuke had never seen, and one that almost made him regret saying his comment. He had never imagined what Naruto would look like close to tears, or even thought that cheeks as tan as his could be flushed so poignantly. In a small voice, the blond replied.

"Yeah, well you spoke to me. I thought that was enough."

Sasuke felt something inside of him tighten, and he wasn't entirely sure what it was. Before he could really say anything Naruto was walking away, pain and anger sifting form him like an invisible steam.

Sasuke frowned and crossed his arms, too stubborn and angry with the blond's comments to want to make an effort to patch things up. And besides, the more he thought about it, if Naruto got kicked out of the house it wouldn't affect him at all. Why he had cared so much in the first place he had no idea, and with one last bout of cruel anxiety, he spoke out.

"And Naruto," When the blond turned to him skeptically, Sasuke narrowed his eyes. "Don't touch me."

Blue eyes widened momentarily before Naruto rolled them and turned to leave.

"Right."

As he drifted out of the room, Kiba seemed to pass by, his eyes wide and flickering between the two people. Sasuke saw his small dog at his side and it barked and whined.

"Um, what just happened?" Kiba eyed Sasuke, his lips puckered in a general interest.

Sasuke glared and stepped forward, wanting nothing more than to close his bedroom door and go to sleep.

"I'm tired," he said, and without much of a warning he closed the door in front of Kiba, ignoring the long winded whine of the dog at his side. After all, if he had listened a little harder, he probably would have heard Akamaru tell Kiba that it was all his fault.

* * *

Naruto knew that he would never truly fit in. He had tried countless times throughout his life, all of his attempts ending in a submissive failure or a deliberate disappearance—all thanks to Iruka and his keen ability to relocate and start a new life. As Naruto thought about it, if Iruka hadn't found him as a child, he would have never been able to find the Hatake house or the people he could now consider friends. 

That's how he knew he could never fit in.

Normal people didn't have to worry about relocating and restarting—at least most of them. And they didn't have to worry about constantly meeting new people and adjusting to new places. They didn't have to concern themselves with creating masks… and hiding everything that they were. And as much as he wanted to deny it, the person on the other side of him was still himself.

He closed his door behind him and fell against it, not bothering to turn on any lights. They didn't make his room feel any warmer, and the dark shadows around him matched the emotions running through his head. He let his head rest against the back of the door and took a deep breath, feeling less and less affected by what Sasuke had said as time passed.

"It doesn't matter what he thinks," Naruto said to himself. After a moment he added. "Or what he can do."

He pouted for a minute, wondering what exactly their argument had been about, but not entirely regretful for anything he had said. Sasuke had acted strangely around him since the first moment they met, although the hand-shaking thing was a valid excuse for his distant behavior. It wasn't as if Naruto had meant to avoid him… it was like his body had acted on its own.

Like intuition.

Who the hell knew what it meant. Well, Naruto had a good idea who knew but he wasn't about to bring himself into that train of thought anytime soon. It had been a long time since he had allowed himself to communicate with his bitter other half, and with the government agents arriving any day, he didn't want to push his luck.

After all, he had been in an asylum before, and he was never going to do it again. Too many people knew about the other side of him as far as he was concerned, and he was sure that Iruka and Kakashi felt the same way. Why else would the government be pulling surprise audits?

To find people.

"To find me," Naruto corrected, and he pulled his foot across the carpet, enjoying the tingly sensation of the puffy pieces rubbing against his sock. He tried to flatten a bubble in the flooring, but it was relentless against his efforts.

His heart was beating a little quickly, and he groaned, not able to get the argument from his mind. After all, his intuition was screaming at him that Sasuke was dangerous for him…

…but that same intuition had encouraged him to befriend Sai.

_He_ was afraid of Sasuke and Naruto wanted to know why. He had only wanted Naruto to be around people that stifled him and made him weak… but Sasuke—Sasuke was different.

Naruto frowned and shook his head before pacing over to his bed and falling onto its covers. They weren't as soft as Sasuke's and they didn't smell like expensive cologne either. He frowned.

It figured that the first time he met someone who might be able to _really_ help him, life would get in the way. He only hoped that he could avoid being discovered on his own, knowing that Sasuke wasn't going to befriend him… at least, not anytime soon.

* * *

**A/N-- **

Okay guys, I'm finally expanding and I want you guys to visit me so I don't feel so lonely. I have two DevArt accounts, one for original stuff and one for fanart and this weekend I WILL be posting Miz Biz stuff. Believe it.

You can link here (or on my author page):

**www comikim deviantart com**

**www ladelle deviantart com**

I also have a livejournal account now and will be posting the more explicit chapters of my stories there whenever they decide to come around. I'll make them editable though for 18-.

**www jotsalot livejournal com**

Visit me!

Hope everyone's having a great holiday season!


	9. Chapter 9

**AIYH **

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments:** Sorry it's a little late. Thank you for all of your reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 9:**

Sasuke woke up early in the morning, shrugging off a night of restless sleep. His head hurt and he was cold, tugging the comforter closer to his body as a cool swell of air whispered through an air conditioning vent above him. It hummed in what seemed like an uncomfortable silence, the house unusually quiet for having everyone home. After a minute Sasuke pushed himself into a sitting position, searching idly for a thermostat controller on the pale white walls of his room.

The bathroom door was closed, not his doing, and he frowned as he saw an orange hue creeping from the crack beneath the door. There was a sweet smell in the air, one he assumed was Naruto's shampoo, and Sasuke let out a low breath as steam sifted from the bathroom to his bedding. The foggy warmth of his roommate's hot shower was cancelled out by the cold flow of air conditioning, and Sasuke pulled himself up to adjust the temperature of his room.

"Hey, Sasuke. You awake?"

The encompassing silence Sasuke had adjusted to disappeared as Kiba's voice sounded through the door. Sasuke grunted in response.

"Take your time getting ready. Kakashi is late, as usual… but breakfast is done. Can you let Naruto know? He's not answering his door."

Sasuke threw a casual glance towards the bathroom and shook his head, muttering words of agreement under his breath. He turned his attention to the doorway, listening closely as Kiba laughed nervously and shuffled away. Almost immediately afterwards Sasuke heard the running water in the bathroom cease and he wandered over to his dresser to grab a pair of denims and a polo sweater.

He heard Naruto fumble around in the bathroom and exit into his own bedroom, the sound of his heavy pressboard door sliding to a close. When Sasuke was sure the small room was empty he drifted in, clearing his throat as the sweet muggy air poured out.

Closing the door behind him he knelt over the sink and turned on the warm water, pulling it back through his hair in an attempt to make it manageable for the day. He had gone to sleep with hair wet from his shower the previous night and it had dried in curved layers—a look he didn't like. His hair gel sat untouched in the mirrored cabinet beside him and he ran a few thick strings over his scalp, shaping his hair to frame his face and flare in the back.

There was a shuffle from inside Naruto's room and he heard a knock sound, a noise that he was tempted to ignore. Instead he changed into his jeans, speaking in a voice that was like liquid ice.

"Occupied."

He could almost feel the disappointment from the other side, or if not that, the frustration. It was a few minutes before his sweater was on and he was brushing his teeth that he heard Naruto finally move away from the door. He stared at himself for a quick minute before turning to leave, stopping momentarily as he remembered Kiba's request.

He turned and knocked on Naruto's door, not intending on waiting for an answer.

"Breakfast is ready."

He closed the bathroom door behind him as he exited and pulled on a pair of socks and shoes, not quite used to treating the charter like his home. He rarely walked through his own home without shoes anyway, and with all of the people and animals now around him he had no intention of changing his behaviors.

_Good morning, Sasuke._

As Sasuke closed his bedroom door he turned to Hinata as she walked up beside him. She was dressed too well for a cleaning day, wearing a fitted blazer and pinstriped levis. She smiled up at him nervously.

"Morning," he replied, and he glanced towards the stairway. In all truth, he wasn't even hungry. He rarely ate breakfast and had never considered himself a morning person, and on a certain level he just wanted to get out of his room. It reminded him of his argument with Naruto and that alone was enough to frustrate him.

"Sakura makes good food, doesn't she?" Hinata spoke outward this time, drifting forward to initiate movement towards the dining room. Sasuke followed out of habit and nodded neutrally. Hinata quieted after his silence and they both made their way down to the kitchen where the sweet aroma of thick syrup and powdered sugar over fruit overwhelmed the room.

Kiba was seated somewhat impatiently, but aside from him and Hinata, no one else seemed to have come down. Glancing up, Kiba let out a groan.

"Sakura, more people are here. Feed me."

Sasuke took a seat in the spot he had subconsciously designated his own and saw Sakura glare from the stove, rolling her eyes as she picked up a French toast casserole and brought it out to the table.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that patience is a virtue?" she said condescendingly as he laughed and gripped a fork in his fist.

"Yeah, and silence is golden," he grinned and before he dug his fork into the concoction Sakura thrust a spatula in his hand. She disappeared back into the kitchen and came back out with juice and fruit, taking her usual seat as Kiba shoved the cake pan to Hinata.

"Thank you Sakura," he said, and Hinata nodded beside him, giggling to herself at his behavior. Sakura raised an eyebrow at Sasuke and shoved the bowl of fruit towards him.

"Are you going to eat?" she asked, and Sasuke glared. She frowned and turned her attention back to Hinata who was finishing up her servings.

How anyone could eat something as sweet as French toast casserole in general confused Sasuke, but the fact they were eating it in the morning made his insides queasy. He had no intention of eating anything with the pungent scent of sugar wafting in the air, and he wished he could just be invisible. Everyone seemed to feel the need to talk with him when he was around, and for the most part he was just irritated.

"I wonder where Naruto is?" Kiba asked and after he swallowed a large bite he examined Sasuke.

"You told him, right? I have to be here before him when Sakura makes her casserole… or else he eats it all."

Sakura nodded in agreement and Hinata looked amused.

_You eat an awful lot yourself, Kiba._

The brunet looked offended as Hinata continued to politely chew, the only person able to hold up a conversation with food in their mouth. Sasuke watched as Kiba devoured the golden substance, frowning as syrup dribbled onto his plate.

"I told him," Sasuke said and he shifted backwards into his seat. After a minute he decided to turn the conversation towards something more productive.

"What are we doing today?"

Sakura finished chewing a strawberry and waved her hand, motioning that she would speak after she swallowed. After a small breath she started.

"We need to organize all of our paperwork and make sure the lab is ready for the agents. We probably need to clean up a little, too... you know, to make sure everything about Naruto is tucked away."

"I heard Iruka was just going to take it all. He's leaving on a business trip tomorrow." Kiba swallowed some juice and set his glass back onto the table, letting it _click_ as it hit the hard surface.

"He's leaving again?" Sakura asked and looked confused. "He just got back…"

There was a moment of thoughtful silence before Kiba spoke, his words up front, as usual.

"Well, to be honest, this is the _worst_ possible time Iruka could have chosen." He rubbed a napkin over his lips to wipe away a smear of syrup and shook his head. "I mean, if things weren't stressful with Naruto before, now they're going to be ten times worse."

Hinata slowed her chewing as he said this and Sakura nodded. Before Sasuke knew it the table had grown oddly quiet and calm.

"What does Iruka do?" Sasuke asked, more curious than he wanted to admit. He seemed to be gone often… but his relationship with Naruto seemed more than just a mere connection related to psychology.

"Iruka does… many things," Sakura said, and she puckered her lips in thought, almost as if she were debating on what to say. From beside her, Kiba chanced a comment.

"He works for the goverment. He does a lot of work for people who need to be relocated or have name changes… secret service type stuff."

Sasuke nodded, taking this information in with a new train of thought. Most likely Naruto had been someone he had helped in the past, even though Sasuke found it odd that ties hadn't yet been severed.

_Iruka and Naruto are inseparable. Even though Naruto seems open with us, in fact, he is very quiet._

Hinata's voice in Sasuke's head hinted that she had heard his thoughts and he glared at her. She was looking down at her food though, picking away at a leaf that was still attached to a strawberry. Sasuke glanced around the table briefly and after everyone else appeared normal he assumed Hinata had only spoken to him. Using what he remembered, he attempted to speak back.

_He is secretive._

Hinata glanced up and Sasuke wasn't sure if she was caught by surprise that he had responded mentally or if it was the comment that had caught her off guard. She frowned and shook her head lightly but not enough for Sakura and Kiba to suspect anything was happening between the two.

_He is a closed book. I saw into his mind once…_

Sasuke felt a new feeling overwhelming his mind. A heated rush of energy swelled from the base of his neck to his ears, humming inside his head. His vision flickered to black as he breathed deeply, positive that Hinata was somehow showing him what she had seen.

Red eyes.

He had seen them before—it was as if they had been burned into his mind. They sparkled with subtle hues of gold and orange, and Sasuke saw a base of blue swirling like lava beneath the wild hues. There was a deep voice speaking words he couldn't understand and he felt a hand grip his throat. That voice… was trying to choke him?

He was about to let out a choking breath when the vision faded away, and as soon as his eyes refocused, his vision tore at Hinata who was looking at him with a flush on her cheeks. Kiba and Sakura were chatting on about something unimportant, and Sasuke had to slow his breaths.

_I'm sorry. I shouldn't have—_

Sasuke lowered his eyes and stood up from the table, angry.

_It doesn't matter. I don't care what's going on inside of his head._

Hinata jumped a little at his tone and her eyes widened, only to settle into a placid stare.

_I'm sorry. I just thought—_

"I think I am coming down with something." Naruto's voice broke Hinata's explanation and he drifted into the room, notably ignoring Sasuke's presence. At least, that's how it seemed. His eyes ran laps around the table's contents and the empty seat he always seemed to occupy before he slid behind the raven and plopped down in his seat.

"That's not good," Sakura was over to him in an instant, running a cool palm over his forehead. "Hmm," she said, "you feel alright."

He waved his hand dismissively and shoved hers away, reaching for and empty plate and the remaining casserole. He shoveled some onto the pearly white porcelain and poured himself some juice, taking more than just a few long and belabored breaths.

"Drink a lot of OJ, man. It's rare that you get sick."

Naruto took a sip of the liquid and frowned. "It's not my fault _someone_ left the air conditioning on last night."

Kiba's eyes widened, "Did I?"

Sasuke found himself nodding, even though he had intended on staying completely out of the conversation. He continued to watch Hinata who had become strangely quiet. In his head he wondered if it was because Naruto might hear them.

"I'm sorry. You know Akamaru sleeps with me. If it's cold I never know…"

Naruto smirked and shoveled some Texas toast into his mouth. "Yeah, yeah…"

From the living room hall a pale hand slid over the framing of the dining room doors, symbolizing the arrival of Sai.

"Kakashi is sending me to the mall to get some storage supplies. I'm supposed to ask if anyone wants to go."

He glanced around the room briefly and Sasuke noticed that Naruto didn't even bother to look his way. Sakura looked thoughtful and Kiba shook his head, immediately rejecting the idea.

"I'll go with you, Sai," Hinata said softly and she stood up slowly from the table. Sakura glanced at her dish and smiled.

"I'll take care of it, hun." After a minute her eyes widened. "Oh! Get one of those dry erase board things… you know, the ones that are like calendars? That will make us look organized."

Hinata laughed lightly and nodded before following Sai out to the front door. It was only minutes later that the back door opened in the kitchen and Iruka wandered in, looking stressed.

"Have you seen Kakashi?" he asked, and Naruto seemed more alert than usual. He shook his head and grumbled.

"You know Kakashi," Naruto murmured, "he's always late."

"Ah," Iruka agreed, and he plucked a piece of cantaloupe form the fruit bowl. He chewed it wantonly and Naruto stood up.

"Iruka, can I talk with you for a minute?"

The question seemed to catch the older man off guard but he nodded anyway, glancing back and forth between the kitchen and the living area. Naruto left this food on the table and pulled Iruka away from the group and into the kitchen, leaving the three remaining eaters confused.

"Maybe Naruto is sick," Kiba said suddenly and Sakura bit her lip.

"Why would you say that?" Sasuke asked, not seeing any of Naruto's behavior as odd. If the blond ever acted _normal_ than he might consider being concerned… but Naruto had acted as unusual as ever so it didn't seem abnormal.

"Remember earlier about eating all of the casserole?" Kiba asked, and when Sasuke nodded lightly, the brunet motioned towards Naruto's plate. The food had hardly been touched.

* * *

"Iruka, I know you know who they're sending. Tell me."

Naruto had never been one to pry into Iruka's work but the situation was weighing on him. If he slipped, he wouldn't be the only one affected by the results.

Iruka frowned and placed a comforting arm on Naruto's shoulder, shaking it slightly. He let out a deep breath and glanced to the dining room, as if making sure no one else was listening to their conversation.

"They're your age. They're going to be looking for suspicious things… things out of the ordinary. Things that may refer to the lists."

Naruto felt his heart pound in his chest. The _lists._

He looked away from Iruka, back towards the dining hall. There was laughter from Kiba and Sakura and it made him feel distracted.

"Naruto, you'll be fine," Iruka comforted and he turned to stand by the screen door to the backyard. Sun played across his features as it filtered in and Naruto shook his head.

"I want to leave, Iruka," he said honestly and the older man glanced back to him in surprise.

"I thought things had gotten better?" He folded his arms across his chest and let out a low whistle.

"Did Sai do something else? You know Kakashi and I are on our last rope with that boy." Iruka's foot tapped impatiently on the ground as he searched the blond's face for an answer in the positive. Instead, Naruto shook his head.

"It's not Sai." Naruto crept up closer to Iruka, watching as a squirrel made a dodge across an electrical wire above their house. It leapt into a shapely tree and vanished into the foliage.

"What is it then? Is it the new student?"

Naruto knew himself well enough to know that his frustration had long been felt before his argument from Sasuke, and he was never one to place blame. Sure he was bitter and upset by their argument, but in the end, he had never had any true friends anyhow. It's not like he knew what it felt like to lose them.

"No. It's just this place. It makes me restless."

Iruka watched him for a moment, frowning as Naruto turned quiet.

"I know it does," he said to him, and he rubbed Naruto's shoulder to attract his attention upwards.

"I know that I don't need to re-iterate, but be careful. I may not see you before I leave tomorrow, but this whole situation has made me really nervous. Have you felt anything?"

Naruto snorted. "You mean has _he_?" He debated on mentioning the odd sensation that he had felt when he and Sasuke had touched, or the fact he had felt more impatient than usual. It had taken him nearly two days to work off the effects of Sai's Advil ploy—much longer than normal. As he glanced to Iruka's concerned face, he decided not to make the older man any more nervous.

"No, everything seems normal. I have a math test that might make me lose it though," He jested playfully, and Iruka smiled.

"Well, when you're done cleaning, study."

Naruto rolled his eyes. He had never been book smart, and calculus wasn't going to convince him to change his ways.

"Hey, Iruka," Naruto and Iruka turned towards the dining room as Sakura stuck her head in, looking somewhat nervous.

"What is it, Sakura?" Iruka stepped forward and she frowned.

"We just got a call from a private facility. They're going to be here in two hours."

Naruto's heart beat like a timpani and Iruka shook his head, rubbing his temples.

Turning to Naruto, he shook his head. "I'm sorry, Naruto I—"

"Do what you have to do," Naruto said, and smiled peaceably. It hurt him to say it but he watched as the older man sifted into the dining room, asking anyone if they had seen Kakashi. His eyes caught Sasuke's as the door teetered open and the boy scowled and turned away, departing for the main room.

Naruto sat down on a kitchen stool and put a hand on his forehead. He was getting a fever.

* * *

**A/N-- ** I'm going to try to update every two weeks but my mom has been in the hospital so time is a little sparse. I love you all and I hope you enjoyed this new one!

I'm actually posting this at work so I don't have enough time to leave a long author's note. I'll leave one next time!


	10. Chapter 10

**AIYH**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Rating**: M

**Comments:** Yeah, I know there was a wait. Thank you so much for sticking with me though, I really appreciate it. Everything is back to normal in the life of Ladelle so updates should come a little easier. And hey! I even made a little section on my profile page that gives you guys the status of my updates. Check it out 'cause I'll be loyal to it.

Thank you for all of your reviews and I hope you enjoy!

**Thank you Allys! **

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

In less than fifteen minutes a shoulder-high stack of boxes had formed near the front door, and as Sasuke crept down the stairs in answer to his name being called, a mad flurry of commotion had occurred. Kakashi looked like a dock manager, calm and collected with a clipboard in hand and a pen tucked behind his ear. He was motioning Sakura towards a bookshelf near the kitchen, and then towards Iruka who was folding boxes near the dining room.

Meanwhile, Kiba was jogging back and forth from the stack of boxes and Iruka's FT Cruiser, anxiously trying to load the vehicle. Sasuke glanced around, wondering if Sai and Hinata had returned yet, and from behind him he heard a shuffling. Turning, he let out a sigh and drifted the rest of the way down the stairs, making room for Naruto and a heavy looking box he seemed to be supporting.

Naruto didn't look at him as he wandered over to Iruka, propping his leg out to support the box while he had a short conversation. Sasuke glanced over to Kakashi, prepared to ask what he could help with, but the grey-haired man seemed to notice something in relation to Kiba because he darted outside. Feeling irritated, Sasuke wandered over to Iruka, hardly meaning to catch the end of his and Naruto's conversation.

"I promise they'll be kept safe, Naruto."

Sasuke glanced to the box in his hand and noticed that it held his journals, and he ignored the defensive glare Naruto was giving him. He turned his attention towards Iruka and frowned.

"You're getting rid of a lot of paperwork," he noted, and he glanced around with skepticism. Iruka glanced between him and Naruto before holding out a pre-made box.

"If you want to help, which we would appreciate very much, you can either help Sakura fill some more of these or help Kiba with loading them into my car."

Sasuke glanced over to Sakura who seemed to have her own little routine for packing, and motioned towards Kiba who was stewing about working alone. Iruka nodded and smiled lightly, a 'thank you' wordlessly sounding from his lips.

Naruto turned from beside him and stalked towards the door, and Sasuke walked a few steps before picking up one of Sakura's boxes and making his way towards the small path Kiba had carved for loading. He weaved past a few notebooks that had been scattered on the floor, and stepped out into the bright sunlight, squinting in order to shield his eyes. In front of him, he could see Naruto and Kiba, both working diligently to arrange the diverse array of packages in the long trunk space Iruka's SUV had.

"I can't believe they're going to be here so soon. Ten to one Iruka will be passing them on the street as they pull in—that's how close this is going to be," Kiba let out a bout of laughter, and Naruto shook his head before climbing out to take the box from Sasuke. "Here, I'll take it—"

"I'm fine on my own," Sasuke said and he weaved past Naruto to push the box in himself, sliding it like a puzzle piece between two others. Naruto frowned and sighed, ignoring the look of vague concern Kiba was giving the both of them.

"Of course you are," he stated quietly, and he walked back towards the house, leaving Sasuke slightly bothered. Kiba looked confused, and he lifted a finger in question, but Sasuke only turned back towards the house himself.

"There are a lot of boxes. Come on."

He found one close to the entrance and knelt down, using his legs to push himself into the air, hoisting the box against his chest. He tiptoed around Kiba back towards the car, sliding it in alongside the others. He felt hot already, as the sun beat down on him, and he wiped his forehead, wondering if they could get everything packed in such a short amount of time.

He caught a glisten of black from the street and waited a moment, knowing that Sai and Hinata had arrived from the store. They came up the driveway looking confused, and Hinata glanced his way.

He was about to say something in explanation when Naruto's voice cut him off from behind. "They're coming early. Hinata, would you mind helping Iruka? He was asking about you," the blond said, and Sasuke twisted around to him, surprised that he hadn't even heard him come outside. Naruto hoisted a large cardboard box into the trunk and let out a deep breath, leaning against it for a moment.

"Naruto, you're the most muscular out of any of us. Don't go wussing out after a couple of boxes," Kiba jogged out and pushed one in next to Naruto's, laughing hard. Naruto turned slightly, his expression becoming playful in the process.

"Mm. You give me boxes that _aren't_ the heaviest and we'll see what happens, huh?" He lowered his eyes and grinned, all before turning back to the house. Kiba started to arrange the two, and Sasuke scowled.

"Weren't you guys worried about him getting sick earlier?" he asked, and he helped Kiba pull a smaller box on top of the others. As he slid it back against the back of the driver's seat, Kiba shook his head.

"Naruto's a big boy. He can handle himself," Kiba offered his hand to Sasuke as he shimmied out, but Sasuke didn't use it. He only nodded in reflection to Kiba's comment and drifted back towards the house, avoiding the blond as he made his way out with another heavy load. Sasuke noticed that there were only a few more boxes left and he lifted one into his arms, turning slowly towards the front door.

His foot caught on one of the loose notebooks from before and he pushed forward to steady himself, surprised when someone seemed to stabilize him from the front. Glancing forward, he glared.

"Yeah, yeah, you're fine on your own," Naruto let go and squeezed through the empty part of the doorway, not bothering to turn back to see Sasuke's expression. Sasuke watched him walk away and drifted out, happy to see that Kiba had managed the last two boxes on his own. The last few fit perfectly and they latched the back, Kiba handing Sasuke a bottle of water from his pocket.

"Ugh, and now the worst part. I hate cleaning," He shook his head and walked past Sasuke and into the house, picking up a few scattered notebooks and textbooks from the floor. Sasuke followed him inside until Kakashi came down the stairs, motioning him.

"Sasuke, can you help Sai in the kitchen? He's got a file cabinet…"

The house was noisy as people bustled about, and as Sasuke nodded he noticed Sakura dodging around with a dust rag and Hinata following closely behind with a vacuum. Naruto was alongside Kiba, trying to re-organize the bookshelves now that they had so much space.

He inwardly wondered how much paperwork they had to get rid of. It seemed like most of the books had been journals or work-studies, and it was interesting that if they _were_ Iruka's belongings, that they were left out in such obvious places.

He took a step towards the kitchen and stopped, a rush of cold overwhelming him. It had been a while since he had a vision all his own, and he gripped the side of the stairwell, leaning against the wall for support. He closed his eyes and the commotion from the room seemed to drown out, instead filling his head with a hushed anxiety.

This vision was different. He was in the kitchen, in _someone's_ head. He saw the counter below and the person's head jerked up, yanking open the cabinet above the stove and rummaging through it idly.

"_It's ridiculous." _

The voice was low and sounded strange—the kind of echo you hear inside of your head when you think to yourself, and _his_ hand felt something cool, something round, something—

"Sasuke!" Sasuke blinked and snapped his attention up, surprised to find Kakashi holding his shoulder. The room had gone strangely quiet and Sasuke straightened up, annoyed that he hadn't been able to finish the scene playing out in his head. Still, he had seen enough. He pushed past Kakashi and weaved into the kitchen, shoving Sai out of the way as he dug through the upper cabinet, ignoring the presence of Kakashi from behind him. His hands felt a smooth round bottle and he pulled it out, spinning around.

Kiba and Naruto had followed Kakashi in suit, and Sasuke chucked the bottle of Tylenol at Naruto, who caught it in his hands. The blond looked at it for a moment before glancing up to Sasuke, and Sasuke glared at Sai.

"Try to be a little cleverer with your hiding places," Sasuke snorted, and he rolled his eyes before pushing between Kiba and Naruto back into the living area. His head felt a little woozy from the sudden rush of cold, and from behind him, Kakashi tapped his shoulder.

He turned, and Kakashi looked stoic. "What did you see?"

Sasuke shrugged Kakashi's hand off and lowered his eyes. "An idiot in the kitchen, obviously."

Kakashi didn't smirk, and Iruka came up beside the two of them. He looked unknowing to what had just happened, and Sakura and Hinata were tag-teaming the upper hallways with cleaning supplies.

"I'm going to take off. They'll be here any minute. If anything happens—"

Kakashi nodded. "I know where to reach you. Now go," he motioned towards the door and Iruka smiled before turning to Sasuke and looking serious.

"Please be nicer," he said, and before Sasuke could raise an eyebrow the older man darted out the door. Sasuke snorted and shook his head and soon after the revving of the Cruiser's engine could be heard whistling down the street.

Kakashi's hand left his shoulder as Kiba called out to him, and Sasuke stepped outside in hopes of getting some quiet. The house had returned to it's bustling and he was already tired, wondering what exactly would come with the agents. He heard a jingle from behind him and turned, just in time to catch the bottle of Tylenol from Naruto. The blond was looking at him uncertainly, and Sasuke frowned.

"Why would I want these?" he stated coolly, and Naruto shrugged.

"I thought you might have a headache," he said and as Sasuke prepared himself for a mean retort, Naruto smirked. "I mean, you were almost human for a moment."

The blond didn't leave room for Sasuke to reply before he turned back into the house, and Sasuke glanced down at the bottle, hearing the pieces jostle inside. He did have a headache, but it wasn't something he was willing to admit.

* * *

The house was nearly sparkling when the doorbell rang, and it had only been about ten minutes since Iruka had left. Sakura and Hinata had hidden away the cleaning supplies well, and Kiba had even turned on the television to make it look like they hadn't spent the entire morning scavenging through years of potentially incriminating research. 

Sai had finished organizing the file cabinets on his own, and as far as Sasuke knew, the downstairs lab had been completely re-organized as well. The house was spotless, except for their rooms he assumed, and he felt passive that the agents had just arrived. After all, he didn't have much to hide and he wasn't intimidated by the people he saw enter the house.

"I apologize for being so early," the first person said, and Sasuke examined him from the stairwell. He was tall and lean, and his expression was strangely detached. He was Asian, something that vaguely interested Sasuke, and as he glanced around the room, he appeared extremely bored.

Kakashi placed himself before the other students and extended a hand, looking slightly confused himself, and Sasuke would have bet it was because the person looked so young. They all looked young, actually.

"It's nice to meet you," Kakashi was searching him steadily, "I'm Kakashi Hatake."

The boy pulled his hair into a high ponytail and let out a sigh.

"Shikamaru Nara. Just Shikamaru, though. Formalities are troublesome."

Kakashi nodded and Sasuke followed his vision to the other two characters, the first of which being a girl. She was tall and glamorous, much different then anything Sasuke would have expected. She had pale skin and platinum blond hair, tied back with some sort of fashionable headband. Her eyes were a hazy blue, and the amount of mascara and eyeliner she had chunked around them made them seem more like marbles then anything else. She extended a hand formally and smiled, too perky to be a teammate of the first agent.

"Ino Yamanaka. Same with him though, Ino is perfectly fine." She must have shaken Kakashi's hand hard because Sasuke saw the older man's eyebrow rise in bewilderment.

The last person shuffled in from the front door, lugging a suitcase behind him and panting at the exertion. He turned to the group and smiled, his pudgy face turning boyish with the action.

"Chouji here," he saluted the group in a playful gesture, and Sasuke felt his head hurt. In all actuality, he was surprised. _This_ is what the government had sent? There wasn't even an adult in the group. Sasuke glanced up to Kakashi and could see that even he must have felt the same way.

"Did Asuma not have the opportunity to come?" Kakashi asked, and Shikamaru shook his head.

"He'll be here. He's running late though."

There was a moment of silence before Kakashi spun around, smiling in an attempt to act enthusiastic. Sasuke let his eyes wander the room, curious as to how everyone else was taking in the current situation.

Hinata looked shy, as always, and Kiba was standing dutifully close to both her and Sakura. His expression was less vacant then hers, he looked openly skeptical. Sakura looked confused, and Sasuke could see her careless glances towards the Yamanaka girl, a sign of potential drama in the future.

Sai was sitting on the couch, his expression completely passive. He looked irritated, if even possible, and kept making dubious glances towards Naruto who was leaning against the frame of the kitchen doorway.

"Alright kids," Kakashi said, and he widened his eyes in a sort of_'please-just-let-this-go-by peacefully'_ sort of way, "Let's not be rude."

There was a moment of silence before Sakura spoke up, the most knowing and polite of the group. "I am Sakura," she smiled.

From beside her Hinata looked nervous, and she spoke quietly. "My name is Hinata."

Kiba, however, looked less affectionate by far, and he frowned. "I'm Kiba, and if you do something stupid, I'll sick my dog on you." Sasuke would have been less amused if the small little _dog_ known as Akamaru hadn't yipped from beside him.

The agent named Shikamaru pulled his attention towards Sai and the boy blinked before smiling brightly, an action that seemed to catch everyone off guard.

"Sai," he said nicely, and Shikamaru nodded incredulously before letting his eyes wander to Naruto who was still stationed against the door.

"And you are…?" Shikamaru asked, and Naruto seemed strangely focused. Sasuke watched the way his eyes lowered and wondered just what the other _him_ was saying. All thoughts of curiosity vanished, however, when he stepped forward and extended his hand formally to grasp Shikamaru's.

"The name is Naruto. I'm just here as an assistant though, so my name probably isn't that important," he grinned with charm and smiled at the other two, and inside Sasuke's head, he couldn't help but feel impressed. Naruto's energy was enough to deceive anyone, apparently.

"It's nice to meet all of you," the girl named Ino said, and Chouji nodded as he made the final pull of his luggage over the doorstep. Shikamaru was still skimming the room until he caught Sasuke's eye by the staircase.

"Sasuke, why are you hiding?" Kakashi glared down at him and Sasuke stood up, looking bemused.

"My name is Sasuke," he said firmly, and he eyed Shikamaru for a quick moment before the pony-tailed boy nodded in return. Naruto gave him an awkward look and Shikamaru seemed to dismiss the exchange, instead turning towards Kakashi.

"We're going to need a word with you and the freedom to search through the records you have here. It would be best if the house was empty, for the time being."

Kakashi nodded and glanced round, looking put off. When he spoke, his voice didn't show it.

"Can I show you to your rooms first?"

Shikamaru opened his mouth, presumably to voice a negative, but then Ino stepped forward audaciously, her high heels sounding on the linoleum entry.

"That would be wonderful. The car ride was so long," she ran a hand through her hair and from the corner of his eye Sasuke saw Sakura frown. Kakashi nodded and pointed towards the stairway, motioning for Sasuke to move out of the way.

He turned to the group in the living room momentarily.

"Why don't you all go down to Larimer's Park, or to the movies. I'm sure it will only be a few hours, and it is a nice day."

There were a few selective nods, and Sasuke heard Chouji make some comment about the living dead as he passed on the stairwell.

When the commotion seemed to move upstairs, Sakura turned quickly towards Naruto, who looked more serious then anyone else there.

"Naruto?" She said in a soft-spoken way, and he motioned towards the door.

"Let's go to the park," he said suddenly, and Kiba picked up Akamaru and nodded. Sai looked unphased from the couch but stood anyway, and Hinata made nervous glances towards the upper level of the house.

They all sifted out and shut the door behind them, welcoming the cool summer breeze that seemed to alleviate the heat from the burning sun. It was only a few blocks to Larimer's, and Sasuke wondered why such a strange feeling had passed over the group. They were quiet until they reached a picnic area and settled underneath a lazy aspen, and to everyone's surprise, Naruto spoke openly to Sai.

"What did you get?" he said, and Sai looked irritated.

"I thought you knew it all," he said flatly, and Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Don't be a dick, I'm being serious."

There was a moment of silence and Sai spoke, although he sounded bored with his own re-enactment. "The guy with the ponytail is a thinker. The girl has some sort of telepathy, and I don't know about the fat kid."

Naruto nodded and Sakura frowned. "How do you know she's telepathic?"

Naruto shook his head, answering in place of Sai. "She was reading you and Hinata the entire time. It's not telepathy though, it's something else…"

Sasuke snorted. "I'm sure you could all just ask, instead of make speculations." In all truth, he didn't have any interest in what they could or couldn't do. They didn't seem like a threat to him, and he wasn't concerned for Naruto's sake in the least.

"They wouldn't be up front with us like we are with each other," Kiba said, and he gave Sasuke a sour look.

"Shikamaru has already picked you out," Naruto said lightly, and when Sasuke glanced over to him, he was surprised to see Naruto looking slightly concerned. He opened his mouth to speak but Naruto spoke over him.

"They're a team. They have to do things together; that's why they stood so close. The only one who can do things on his own is… Shikamaru. That's why he is the only one who shook hands."

"Is that why you shook his hand?" Hinata asked lightly, and Sakura's eyes widened in resolution.

"Yeah, he stepped in front of them, took the risk," Naruto said and Sasuke watched as he knelt his head back against the tree, taking in a few shallow breaths. He wondered if it was related to all of the earlier exertion, or if Naruto really was getting sick. Not that he meant to notice, but the blond did look paler than usual.

"So, in short, we just need to be weary of the dude with the ponytail, right?" Kiba said, and Akamaru barked from beneath him. Sasuke glanced down at it, positive he had heard something about a can of pills.

"Oh, Kiba said, and he glanced over to Sasuke, "Wha—"

"I have them here," Sasuke pulled the bottle out of his pocket and threw it into the garbage bin near the bench, ignoring the strange look Kiba was giving him. It was only a moment before Hinata spoke.

"I'm worried about the adult that's coming," she said softly, and Sakura put an arm around her shoulder.

"We'll manage," she comforted, and Sai glanced over to Naruto.

Sasuke watched the brief exchange of knowing looks between them and wondered just what went on inside their heads that no one else could seem to read.

* * *

**A/N,** Check out my profile page for update info. I'll do my best to stick to it. 

Thank you guys for everything! It makes me so happy to get your awesome reviews. I hope everything is well in reader-land, and I'll see you next time!


	11. Chapter 11

** AIYH**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Rating:** T

**Comments: **Right on schedule! Thank you for all of your reviews; you know how much I adore them.

I think that a few of you are afraid to leave constructive advice though, as I received a couple of unsigned reviews commenting on my updating schedule and slow plot development. I really don't bite, I promise, and I love all forms of reviews so there isn't any need to feel intimidated by giving me advice.I soak it up like a sponge. I want to write a trilogy one day so all of the advice I get here only pushes me to want to write better!

For the areas that seem to be of concern, here is my response:

I've posted my update schedule on my author page, and actually, it's more or less every two weeks so I can work ahead. I already have most of 12 written, and if I keep this every other week schedule for the next couple of months I'll be able to speed up my posting times later on. I think that will be exciting, especially when the plot gets a little more adventurous.

As for my slow development, I apologize. I like character growth and plot development for me is key, so sometimes there are important things I need to get out before the action and NarutoXSasuke moments.

I really appreciate everyone who reviewed and I'm sorry if I made myself out to be scary, lol. I love you all!

* * *

**Chapter 11: **

Sasuke watched as rivulets of rain trickled down the outside of the car window, watching the tiny bubbles merge as they dribbled onto the outer pane. His breath fogged the glass as he leaned closer to it, searching the structures outside for something familiar. A few recognizable houses caught his eye and he sighed, anxious to have a day where he could leave the house and explore on his own.

The house was cramped and with the arrival of the government agents, too quiet. It was rare that Sasuke welcomed the hustle and bustle of daily activity, but the air of seclusion and anxiety that blanketed the house was beginning to weigh on him, and only three days had passed.

From the front seat Sai fiddled with the rearview mirror, catching Sasuke's eye passively in the process. They both turned away, and Kiba whined from the front passenger seat.

"Ugh, I hate the rain. I mean, school's out and what am I gonna do…" The brunet ran a hand through his wild hair, pulling a few of the longer pieces behind his ears. It was damp from his short jog from the home economic building to Sai's vehicle, and Sasuke felt his own sweater damp from the afternoon downpour. He ignored it, deciding that he would change into something more comfortable when he returned home.

"Who's got a one-on-one tonight?" Kiba asked after a moment, not liking the uncomfortable silence.

Sasuke took an irritable breathe, not really wanting to think about whatever plans Shikamaru had for him later that evening. "Me," he stated.

Kiba turned in his seat, weaving himself out of the shoulder band of the seat belt in the process. Sasuke turned in a somewhat mild surprise, pulling his attention from a small shopping center outside to the eager housemate in front of him.

"Sakura said that it was horrible. She said that they put you on the spot the entire time," Sasuke stared as Kiba's eyes bore into him, searching for some sort of reaction. He frowned.

"It's not like this is a competition. The sooner they do their tests, the sooner they'll leave." The situation was becoming more dramatic by the day, especially with Sakura and the blonde agent, Ino. Dinners had been met with an unusual silence, and activities had been painfully slow and secretive. Even Sai was beginning to look placid, and Sasuke vaguely wondered what he had been expected to do.

"I agree with Sasuke," Sai said suddenly, and it made Kiba glance to the side. Before he could say anything, the driver continued. "The sooner they leave, the better."

Sasuke snorted and turned his attention back to the scenery outside, mentally noting that they were only a few blocks from the house. The familiar white picket fences of an old woman neighbor were bright against the grey haze of the drizzly day, and Sasuke pulled his backpack close to his side, preparing to exit.

"Hm. Sakura's already home," Kiba noted, and Sasuke heard him un-click his seat belt. He glanced in between the two front seats to view her car, not really interested. Sakura was a cautious driver, and Kiba often poked fun at her driving time, and on a rainy day like this—she probably wasn't due home for another half hour.

Sasuke pulled himself out of the sedan, quickly making for the front door in an attempt to avoid becoming more drenched than he already was. It seemed to be a failed effort as he shuffled into the house, briefly holding open the door for Kiba behind him.

Someone had turned on the heat, Sasuke noticed, as his skin tickled with the warming sensation, and he barely glanced at Kakashi in the living room before bolting upstairs to his room. The day had been long and his homework load was heavy, and in all honesty, he was tired of discussing the agents.

Turning the handle to his room Sasuke stepped inside, setting his bag onto the floor beside his bed. He waited until his bedroom door clicked closed before pulling off his polo sweater, welcoming warm air against his damp skin. He traced his bangs to frame his face, watching the results in a desk mirror below him, debating on whether or not to take a shower. As his forefinger caught a rebellious knot, he frowned and grabbed his navy blue towel from a linen closet beside the bathroom door.

He twisted towards the door and pulled on the handle, surprised when it was locked. He raised an eyebrow. After a pregnant pause, he heard a noise from inside. Sasuke glanced down as the doorknob jiggled and jerked it open when he was sure it was unlocked.

"I'm taking a shower," he said curtly, prepared to boot the other boy out. But he stopped mid-step as he took in the sight of his roommate, leaning over the sink taking in shallow breaths. He faltered for a moment.

"Are you alright?" The comment slipped against his better judgment, and he let his eyes roam Naruto's figure, completely bundled in an oversized hoodie and loose black sweatpants. The blond ran some cold water and splashed some onto his face, shaking his head idly.

"Don't worry; I won't ask you for anything," Naruto said, and he turned towards his doorway.

Sasuke frowned as he watched Naruto pull the door to his bedroom open, leaning against it momentarily for support. His features were pale under the bright florescent lights and dark shadows fell beneath his abnormally dull eyes.

After a moment Naruto pushed himself forward and Sasuke grabbed his shoulder, twisting him around.

"Have you taken anything?" Sasuke asked, and Naruto looked tired as he shook his head, "Of course not."

Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes narrowed playfully at him, "If you keep staring at me, someone might think you care."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed past the blond, throwing his towel over the sink. He turned to glare at the other boy but Naruto's door was already slipping closed, no light poking through.

He stared for a moment before turning to the shower and pulling a small silver plug to start the water. He shed his remaining clothes and stepped inside, taking one last glance at his roommate's closed door.

It was too quiet on the other side, and he convinced himself that the hollow feeling in his chest was not concern.

* * *

"Alright, Sasuke. What is it that you do?" Shikamaru's voice sounded as though it was going through the motions; Sasuke just another cog in the audit machine. He held a folder in his lap and he tapped a bright yellow pencil against it, all while staring firmly at his target. 

Sasuke wondered skeptically how detailed he wanted to get. He still wasn't entirely comfortable with the occasional extra talent he received, and he hadn't practiced with enough of them to really consider himself fluent.

"I have visions," he said smoothly, and he didn't break eye contact with the Asian boy across from him. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow in what seemed to be a vague surprise before scribbling something onto the pad of paper below him.

"What do you see?" Shikamaru asked and Sasuke folded his arms across his chest. He was beginning to feel like he was visiting a psychiatrist and it irked him.

"Lots of things," he responded coolly, and after Ino glanced up from her seated position next to Shikamaru, he added more. "I've seen people's deaths, mainly."

It was an awkward thing to say out loud, but as Ino read whatever Shikamaru wrote, Sasuke felt a little bored. He didn't care either way whether or not they saw him as someone suspicious, simply because he wasn't. He did, however, feel grateful to the charter house, and so he decided to try to make at least some sort of good impression in return.

"Hm," Shikamaru said, and from behind him, fiddling with a few desk trinkets in the rear of the basement, Chouji spoke in between bites of an apple.

"What was your last vision?" Sasuke saw him glance over casually, looking genuinely interested. He lowered his head, however, and frowned. His last vision had involved Sai and the bottle of pills, something he didn't want to explain to the three people in front of him. As much as he was disgruntled with Naruto, he refused to be the cause of his secret being revealed.

He chose a vision he had seen before; one he had paid little attention to at the time.

"The neighbor's cat ran away. It was hit by a car. She put up posters but I don't know her well enough to say anything."

Ino looked sympathetic and Shikamaru only looked doubtful. "Do you normally have visions of insignificant things?"

Sasuke frowned, immediately offended. He sat back in his chair and pulled his arms tighter across his chest.

"I wouldn't know what you consider not to be trivial," he responded, not really minding that his voice sounded irritated. Shikamaru tapped his pencil against the folder, and Ino spoke up from beside him.

"Can you have visions on cue?" she asked, and her eyes looked bright and hopeful. Sasuke glared.

"No."

There was a long pause before Ino crept forward, still smiling behind glossy pink lips.

"You know, I would_really_ love to get inside that head of yours." She stood in front of him and he felt an awkward sensation in his temples; a pressure pushing into his head. He stood up.

"Get out," he said firmly, because he understood her power. She was like Sai in a way, trying to pry into his mind and to see through his eyes. She seemed to be struggling though and she backed up reluctantly.

"He's a tough one," she said to Shikamaru and she returned to her seat beside him, frowning. "For such simple powers, a lot of you have really strong minds."

Shikamaru scribbled something else onto his paper and from upstairs, someone coughed.

"Why won't that boy take Robitussin," Shikamaru said and his voice sounded irritated. From beside him, Ino shrugged and turned to Sasuke.

"He's allergic to something in it, right?"

Sasuke glanced between then for a moment before responding. "Hn."

He wasn't sure if someone else in the house had volunteered that explanation, but if that was the case, he was surprised that the trio had bought it so easily. He had never heard of an allergy to cough medicines.

"Alright, well, since this is our first meeting, it's really just informational," Shikamaru said, and he set his folder onto a side table. He glanced up at Sasuke and the raven's eyes narrowed, somewhat skeptical about the Asian leader. They were alike in some ways; he could tell.

"So, first of all, you seem to be the newest person here," Shikamaru knelt forward, resting his elbows on his knees. "We would really like to know you're opinions of the other students here, and the abilities that they have."

Sasuke smirked. "Because I am the newest one here, I doubt I'm the best person to ask."

Shikamaru frowned. "On the contrary, I'd argue that you are. You aren't attached to anyone yet," he said and Sasuke nodded.

"I suppose so."

From her seated position beside Shikamaru, Ino motioned Chouji over. He had been wandering around the lab for quite some time, poking through books and manuals that had been kept out.

"So," Shikamaru began, "Tell us about this charter house."

Sasuke held back any sign of irritation even though he was beginning to wonder just what kind of information they were after. He had figured that the presence of government related officials went deeper than a basic financial audit, but he couldn't guess what their true intentions were.

"I've never lived in a place like this before, but everyone seems to have a good control and knowledge over what they do." He wasn't sure what else Shikamaru wanted him to say, but as the pony-tailed boy leaned forward in his chair, Sasuke felt put on the spot.

"Have you noticed anything unusual? Anyone you would consider dangerous?"

Sasuke frowned and cocked his head to the side, shaking it in the process.

"I don't know what you're asking. Nothing seems strange here," he could feel his voice beginning to sound agitated and from upstairs there was a small rumbling commotion. He glanced towards the stairwell before returning his attention to the three teenagers in front of him.

"We're really not trying to be irritating," Chouji said from behind the couch, and he let a boyish grin overwhelm his face. "It's just that people like us are rare, you know… and it's good to know just _what_ is out there."

Sasuke nodded but his expression remained cool. After a moment, he shrugged. "Well, I have visions. Sometimes they are relevant and sometime they're not, and I never know until after they've happened. I've never seen anyone here use their abilities outside of the house, either."

Shikamaru nodded thoughtfully and Ino clicked her tongue. "Hmm. Has there been anyone outside of the house who has… taken an interest in any of you?"

Sasuke raised and eyebrow and Ino laughed. "Not like a love interest," she ran a hand through her platinum blonde hair, "Do you think anyone else knows about this charter house or is suspicious of it?"

Sasuke shook his head even though thoughts of Kisame briefly stroked his mind. Like most people, the bully probably considered Naruto an oddity. "No."

Shikamaru turned as another thump sounded from upstairs and the door at the top of the stairwell creaked open. It was only a couple of minutes before Hinata tiptoed down, looking apologetic.

"I'm sorry to interrupt," she said softly, and she frowned at Sasuke. "Have you spoken to Naruto since you got home?"

Sasuke didn't make any gestures of interest. "Briefly."

"Oh," she said, and she looked embarrassed. "It's just that… he's not really answering to any of us…" She searched the floor for a response, it seemed, and Shikamaru groaned.

"For goodness sake," he stood up and collected his papers, looking lethargic as he sorted them into an organized pile. "He's your roommate, right?"

Sasuke nodded passively and Chouji laughed playfully, "For being your guys' assistant, he sure is solitary."

Hinata looked discontent and Sasuke didn't bother to respond before taking Shikamaru's visible cues. Their meeting was over as Shikamaru turned to the other two, starting a brief conversation. Sasuke waited for Shikamaru to turn back to him.

"Go ahead and go. You're input was appreciated."

Sasuke stared for a second before turning to Hinata who looked shy.

_Did I interrupt something important?_ Her voice was much more confident inside his head, and Sasuke shook his head as he followed her up the stairs.

"No, don't worry about it." He paused in the kitchen to grab an apple for himself, and from behind him, Hinata cleared her throat.

"Um, I know that…" she began nervously and when Sasuke glared down at her she spoke more confidently with her mind.

_I know that you and Naruto don't get along too well, but could you please check on him? Sakura had to bring him home early today and… it's rare that he is sick…_

"Why can't any of you baby-sit him?" Sasuke asked and he weaved around to the base of the main staircase. Hinata looked taken aback before glancing passively to the side.

_His door is locked. That means someone can only get in through the bathroom door._

Sasuke paused at his door and peered to the side, watching as Kiba wandered down the hall from Naruto's door. He looked agitated.

"Ugh, I don't even care anymore. Make him sleep it out," he frowned and Hinata looked restless. "Why would you say that?" she asked.

Sasuke was surprised too, because Kiba seemed to be the most carefree of the household. He watched as the animal lover folded his arms across his chest and pouted.

"Naruto isn't fun when he is grouchy," he said, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"I can't imagine him in a bad mood," he said realistically. Even after the worst situations between the two of them the blond had turned up with a smile on his face.

"Come to think of it, it doesn't happen often. But eh, I'm going to go play some video games. Are you coming Hinata?" Kiba waggled his eyebrows and Hinata smiled, taking one last pleading glance at Sasuke. He nodded against his intentions, and wandered into his room, not anxious to check on the other person. He was grown, after all, so why did he need to be monitored?

He shrugged and dipped into the bathroom, fiddling with his hair briefly before running his palm over the cool metal finish of Naruto's doorknob. It wasn't locked, he could tell, and it clicked open under the slightest pressure.

"Naruto," he said coolly, and was surprised when the room was pitch black. He could make out Naruto's form on a small twin sized bed in the corner because of the light from the bathroom, and he frowned. "Naruto—" he said again, but the blond spoke over him.

"Get out of my room, Uchiha." The figure barely moved and Sasuke frowned. That kind of an attitude seemed to go a bit far.

"Whatever," Sasuke said, and he turned passively. But before he could walk away, Naruto spoke again.

"Don't worry about me," his voice was firm.

Sasuke snorted, "I don't."

"You will."

"I won't."

There was a pause and the bedding shuffled along with the person inside of it, bright blue eyes catching the light from the bathroom behind Sasuke.

"You're worrying now." The comment made Sasuke self conscious and he took a step backwards, rolling his eyes. His chest felt heavy and a strange air had filled the room, one that made him irritable and impatient.

"I'm going to bed now," he said and he left the room, feeling impatient. As soon as he was inside of his room he collapsed onto his bed and stared at the ceiling.

He had a bad feeling.

* * *

The kitchen was dark and Sai wasn't surprised, especially considering it was nearly two in the morning. He had felt their presence though, heard their talking, and had managed to find his way to where they had decided to chat. 

"I just think it's bizarre," The blonde was saying, and her voice was unusually low. Sai saw movement from beside her and identified it as her chubby counterpart nodding.

"He's really sick. I offered to take him to the hospital, but Sakura was really against it."

He sounded genuinely concerned, and Sai knew it was Naruto they were talking about. And what they were saying wasn't a lie.

Naruto _was_ sick.

He had known the blond long enough to be perceptive about his health, and in the time they had lived together, Naruto had only gotten sick once. But it had been three days since Hinata had made a sideways comment to him, mentioning that Naruto hadn't touched breakfast. Three days of a growing fever, and three days of rain and stress, and three days of Sasuke Uchiha.

Sai frowned at the thought.

"It's troublesome but, I think it's the people in this house. Not even his roommate seems to have an interest in his well being," there was a collective agreement and Sai only stared.

He watched as Shikamaru walked over to the kitchen cabinet above the stove and leaned forward out of sight. He was digging through the kitchen cabinet above the stove.

"It's ridiculous," Sai heard him say.

A yawn came over Sai and he glanced at the clock, debating on returning upstairs. Insomnia kept him awake and alert on most nights, even if he was quiet enough to not be noticed. Not that he minded either way.

He glanced at the agents and turned away, somewhat anxious to return to sleep. No matter how much he wanted the other side of Naruto to come out, it wasn't going to be on the agent's watches. It was between him and Naruto, and as far as the government was concerned, it was probably best that Naruto didn't exist.

At least that much he wanted to protect.

He shifted up the stairs and took one last glance down at the kitchen, making sure he hadn't been noticed. He never really questioned the fact that Shikamaru had been rifling through the same cabinet Sasuke had searched three days before. In fact, that detail never even crossed his mind.

* * *

** A/N**

Uh, oh. Sasuke misread his vision, didn't he? Always assuming Sai is the culprit...tsk, tsk.

Next chapter is gonna be really exciting, I can already tell you. XD

**Naruto Spoiler: (Please don't read if you don't want to be spoiled) **

Man, you think Itachi's got 'em and then Sasuke has to go an prove he's awesome all over. Awe, I want to know what's happening with Naruto though. I wonder if Tobi was sent to capture him...?


	12. Chapter 12

**AIYH**

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle 

**Rating: **M (later scenes?)

**Comments: **D'argh. Finals were killing me for real! I got so far behind in my classes that I ended up with 4 digital paintings and 3 full animations due in two weeks! I will never procrastinate so badly again, you all as my witness.

So, because of that, I'm sorry that I am late on posting. My last final is this Wednesday so after that I'll probably make an effort to get a schedule going again, listed on my author page. I'm taking next quarter off school and my goal is to get all of AIYH and DW written so that MiLoCo can be my main fic...so keep an eye out! Updates will be much more frequent starting mid April!

Ah, I would say the beginning of April but Ladelle is going to Anime Detour! Huzzah. It's been ages since I've been to a con. A lot of awesome writers will be there though and I'm really excited to meet them and share ideas...

How exciting. Okay, I'm rambling. On with the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

Sasuke woke up early enough to get ready for school and somehow late enough to feel as though he was holding everyone else up. The aura of the house had turned into something a little less calm and placid, and Sasuke most likely wouldn't have noticed if he hadn't happened upon Kiba and Shikamaru arguing in the kitchen.

"There's _no_ way," Kiba dictated, and from across from him, Shikamaru had his arms crossed and his head titled to the side in annoyance. Sasuke brushed past them both to grab some snacks for lunch, hardly caring to know what the argument was about.

"Kiba," Ino had stepped into the kitchen and had her hands up offensively, "it's just another type of test. It's really not that big of a—"

"And when were you going to let us know about all of this?" Kiba said, and Sasuke was caught off guard when Sakura shoved past him from the living room and bustled over to Kiba's side. It was then that Sasuke noticed that Kiba was holding a manila folder, one that was presumably Shikamaru's. He rolled his eyes.

"Today," Shikamaru said, "Like I just did." The irritation in his voice was evident.

"What's going on? Why are you two arguing?" Sakura asked, and she glanced down at the envelope before peering up to Shikamaru, looking somewhat bewildered. Kiba looked too agitated to speak, and even Ino looked a little less confident at what to say. Shikamaru let out a sigh and rubbed his eyes.

"Whether you agree with it or not, it's the next stage in us being here," Shikamaru said, and from behind him, Ino nodded more enthusiastically.

"Don't kill the messengers," she said, and she moved forward in an effort to pluck the envelope from Kiba's grasp. He weaved it away from her manicured fingers, still glaring harshly at Shikamaru.

"Having us perform, maybe. Testing our powers, maybe. But you're not getting inside my head, no way, no how." Kiba stood resolute by the stove and Sakura's expression pinched.

"They want to what?"

Sasuke perked up in interest himself, wondering what kind of intentions had just been brought to rise. Even though he was as peaceable about getting the agents in and out as he could manage, the idea of having any of them fumbling through his thoughts and motives made him angry.

"I think you're misunderstanding our intentions, Kiba," Ino said suddenly, and she had her hands on her hips almost immediately. "And what with all of this commotion, you'd think you were trying to hide something," from her tone, Sasuke knew that the agents suspected something. Even though they had made a valiant effort at seeming passive about the government presence, they knew.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed at Shikamaru and he fixed his thoughts. Shikamaru knew.

Naruto had warned them about Shikamaru, along with Sai, on the first day. They said he was a thinker—they mentioned their anxiety about him, and Naruto even recognized the fact that Shikamaru was definitive about who he touched. So, did Shikamaru have the ability to learn things…just be touching them?

If that was the case, it had been the first day that he would have felt something strange. Kakashi would have been confident but mysterious, and everyone else would have seemed nervous and secretive. Not to mention if Shikamaru's talents went beyond people and to objects…

Sasuke snorted. "If we're misreading your intentions, maybe you should be more honest about them," he said it passively enough to avoid conflict, and Ino's eyes narrowed a fraction. She pouted, and Shikamaru stepped forward and grabbed the envelope from Kiba's grasp.

"It's not a matter of being honest. We've been hired to perform a job and that is exactly what we're doing. You don't have to understand it, or even agree with it." Shikamaru glanced back to Sasuke and a wave of competition surged through him. The Asian's boy's words were challenging, even if they hadn't been intended that way.

"So what does that paperwork state?" Sasuke asked, still against anyone prodding through his mind.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes before letting out a defeated sigh. He handed the folder to Ino who held it tight against her chest, looking like a guardian of sorts.

"We have reason to believe that some other groups—similar to your own, but wanted by government sanction—have come into contact with you. But since your skills are so under-developed, we believe you just may not have noticed," he added, and Sasuke kept his face placid.

"What do you mean, 'like our own'?" Sakura asked, and Shikamaru seemed annoyed.

"There are several schools like this, some good some bad. Some turn out promising individuals, and others turn out dangerous criminals. By the end of this, the hope of the NSA is to offer you all jobs within the realm of your capabilities, but that is dependent on your compliance."

Kiba glared. "I don't want to work for the government. They can find someone else, if that's all this is about," he muttered, and Sakura frowned.

"If we had seen anything suspicious we would have said so. How do you expect us to be up front with you if you can't even return the favor?" She said smoothly, and her eyes drifted to Ino's.

"Because they're still not being up front," a new voice caught Sasuke off guard and he whipped around, surprised when Sai drifted behind him to snag a bag of Chex Mix from the counter. Shikamaru glared and narrowed his eyes, feeling haughty.

"And neither are any of you," Ino said suddenly, and Shikamaru looked surprised to hear her shrill voice. When Kiba asked her how she frowned.

"It's obvious you're all hiding something. All of you say Uzumaki's allergic to medicine and the other half don't talk at all, and in all honesty, he seems perfectly fine to me—"

"What?" the words left Sasuke's mouth before he had intended them to, but her sentence was crashing through his head like a bullet train. _He seems fine_…?

"What do you mean, 'he seems fine'?" Sakura demanded, and Sasuke noticed the ashen color that faded across her cheeks. Even Sai turned and looked somewhat bristly, and Kiba was balling his fists.

"He has the flu. It was a little nonsensical that no one made an effort to watch over him, so—"

"You gave him meds. Yesterday," Kiba said, and his expression was a mixture of surprise and rage. "After Sakura got home."

Sasuke felt a bubble in his stomach, the onset of understanding sinking in. Sai pushed past him in a bit of a daze, swinging open a familiar kitchen cupboard and yanking out a few bottles of Nyquil and Robitussin before glaring at Sasuke.

"You thought it was me," he said suddenly, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes. Had he misread his vision? He wasn't sure. But his pride wouldn't let them admit it even if he was wrong.

"Why wouldn't I have," he threw back, and Sai set the bottles on the counter. He stalked to Sasuke and stared across to him, frowning. "Don't make the mistake of thinking that you're anything good for him," he almost whispered, and Sasuke felt heat rise to his face. Where had_that_ comment come from?

Sasuke glared down, keeping his expression level. "Don't make the mistake of thinking that you're someone I'd be intimidated by," he countered, and from beside them, Sakura shoved by, jogging to the outer hallway. Sasuke immediately knew that she was going to check on Naruto, and suddenly remembered the agents' presence in the room.

"He does have an allergy, whether you choose to believe it or not," Kiba said crisply and he stepped forward almost threateningly towards Shikamaru. The Asian boy frowned and held up his hands, a signal for submission to the argument, and Ino's expression turned from defensive into something a little more concerned.

"What's going on?" Kakashi wandered into the kitchen from the rear entry and Sasuke assumed he had come from the garage. His expression was skeptical as he scanned the room, whipping his vision to each person. His eyes landed on Sasuke and he tilted his head upward. "What happened?"

"Ask them," Sasuke motioned towards Shikamaru and Ino who both looked caught of guard. It was obvious they didn't understand the hostility they had created, or hadn't expected it in the least.

"I'll call us in at school," Sai said from beside Sasuke and Kakashi raised an eyebrow as he brushed by. Kakashi gave Sasuke another questioning look.

Not wanting to explain what little he knew about the situation, Sasuke turned towards the doorway to the living room, feeling unusually anxious. He had an automatic distaste for Shikamaru, steal weary of whatever investigation he was trying to complete. And the fact the trio had chosen to give Naruto medication despite the housemates obvious concern irritated him even more.

_Don't worry about me._

"I'm not," Sasuke said out loud, trying to push away the memory from the night previous.

_You are._

Sasuke turned to the stairwell, jogging upwards, curiosity and concern melding into some sort of driving momentum of haste in getting to Naruto's room. He saw the door ajar and drifted inside, surprised to see Sakura leaning onto the windowsill, her expression more than affected.

"He's gone," Sakura said and Sasuke frowned. He glanced down at the bed, a site that looked much different with morning light stretching through the glass panes of a thick bay window. As he glanced around, he was surprised. Everything was so…so _bare._

"Did he take his things?" he muttered, glancing down to the floor where a pile of clothes was clumped in a corner. It seemed to dissuade him from believing that Naruto had run away, but Sakura was facing him with a frown.

"What are you talking about? This is the way his room has always been," she glanced around as if to pick something out of the ordinary before returning her attention to Sasuke. "You've never been in here?"

"Why would I want to be in his room?" Sasuke rebutted, feeling defensive. Just because they were roommates didn't mean they were close.

Sakura seemed to ignore his tone and shook her head. "I've ignored the fact you've been a jerk because Naruto seemed to like you," she glanced up at him and narrowed her eyes, "but now is really _not_ the time."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and decided not to grace her comment with a response. She didn't know anything about him and Naruto's relationship. She didn't understand how nervous Naruto made him feel, or how unreadable the blond was. Naruto made him _want_ to agitate him, to taunt him…Sasuke liked seeing Naruto upset simply because it reminded him that Naruto _was_ human.

"Where would he go?" Sasuke found himself asking, and despite himself he stepped closer to Sakura.

She shook her head. "He never goes to the same place," her head dipped lower, "and I'm sure that this time he doesn't plan on coming back."

"He always says that," Sai said from the doorway and Sasuke turned to see him lean back against the frame casually. Sai crossed his arms over his chest and spoke again. "And each time we still manage to drag him back."

"Do you know where he is?" Sasuke asked, and was surprised at how nervous he was beginning to feel. It was the feeling he had right after a disturbing vision, one that made his heart beat a little faster than normal and his mind reel. If Naruto was a danger…why was everyone so calm?

"Are you going to go and get him?" Sai through back, and his voice was strangely serious. Sasuke raised an eyebrow and frowned.

"Should I?" and though his voice came out cool and challenging it was an honest question. Was anyone else going to go after him? Was he a loose canon on his own?

"Sakura seemed to feel the awkward tension in the room because she glanced between the both of them and drifted towards the doorway, a look of warning and concern on her face. "I'm going to go get Kakashi," she said, and disappeared before either of the boys could say a word. Sasuke narrowed his eyes and repeated his question.

"Should I go get him?"

Sai peered up from the spot he had been focusing in on the ground, expression cold. His lips were curled in something intent and thoughtful, and when he spoke his words surprised Sasuke.

"If you're going to baby him like everyone else here, there's no point in me telling you." The comment caught Sasuke off guard and as he opened his mouth to make a smart comment about Naruto _acting_ like a baby, Sai cut over him.

"Naruto isn't as weak as everyone makes him out to be. He hates me because I firmly believe that," he seemed to admit and then said, "So if you're just going to fuck around and sympathize with his _condition_, don't expect me to be helpful in any way."

Sasuke snorted. "I don't sympathize with him."

"Then why are you so worried?" Sai asked, and turned his head to stare directly into Sasuke's eyes. There. That feeling again. Sai was reading him, taking him in, trying to get inside of his head. Or maybe…Sai was just being sincere. Sai's emotions were heavy in the room, and it made Sasuke uneasy.

He frowned as the cool gaze made him feel frustrated, made him try to decipher his own emotions. What did it matter if he wanted to make sure that the blond boy hadn't gotten into any trouble? After all, he _knew_ about Sasuke's powers…who was to say that he wouldn't tell anyone? And if the agents discovered the truth, what would happen to him? Would he have to return home…?

Sasuke blanched at the thought.

Did it really matter that he was curious about Naruto's condition? And above that…why was he offering himself to look for Naruto?

"To prove that he doesn't have to depend on you," Sasuke finally answered, and strangely enough, it felt like a good motive.

Sai looked surprised and suddenly smiled, a dark grin that made Sasuke feel on guard. "Would you promise me that?" he asked, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he mumbled, feeling more and more sure that Sai was crazy. Promise to keep Naruto away from him? Was that what he was asking?

"Come on, we'll take my car." Sai said, not answering Sasuke's question. Sasuke jogged after him as he disappeared from sight, growling in minute agitation.

"Why aren't you going after him?" he asked, following him down the stairs.

"As if," he mumbled. "You're the one he listens to," he added.

Sasuke frowned again as they turned towards the living room.

His question went unanswered for the second time as the drifted past Kakashi and Sakura, both giving them questioning glances. Sai waved his hand to them in a way that Sasuke assumed hinted that they were going to recover Naruto, and from the kitchen, Sasuke heard Kiba yelling at Shikamaru. As he glanced to the side at the boisterous sound he caught Hinata attempting to calm him down, and he hoped that Kakashi would be able to do some damage control at the house.

He followed Sai outside and to his car, shuffling into the passenger seat, still irritated at the situation. He hadn't asked for this role, but then again, eh hadn't denied it either. A part of him felt responsible for missing the signs…Naruto had been so different the night before. Looking back, Sasuke couldn't guess whether Naruto's pale and exhausted complexion was from his cold or from the 'other' side of him coming out.

Sai started the ignition and flipped a button on the fold-out above the steering wheel, causing the garage door to hammer up into the pipe-outline of the garage ceiling. The door wasn't even three quarters of the way up before Sai slid out, carefully weaving around Sakura's car and onto the street. Plowing forward, he spoke dimly.

"You're not the first person Naruto has opened up to," he said, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. What was Sai talking about? Since when had Naruto _ever_ opened up to him?

"Naruto hasn't opened up to me," he said crisply, but Sai's expression remained passive. He glided onto a main street and cut through some traffic, interlacing slow vehicles to hasten their pace.

"You only think that because you don't know him." Sai answered.

"You're right, I don't."

Sai's expression didn't' change and he continued as if Sasuke hadn't said anything at all.

"Naruto and I used to be close. Our powers were similar and he was ridiculously infectious when he first came here. It was irritating, the way he always talked about bonds and shit. Bonds with Iruka, no less," Sai paused as he turned onto a small branch of the highway, a shortcut Sasuke recognized to the school.

Was Naruto at their school?

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Sasuke asked even though it was obvious that Sai hadn't finished.

Sai finally looked agitated before growling out, "Because if you're honestly going to convince him to come back to the house, he'll start depending on you."

Sasuke raised and eyebrow and Sai waved a hand at him, motioning for him to be silent. Sasuke fumed at the action and rooted himself in his seat, staring blankly out the window.

"Iruka's a mess. Not only that, he's fucked Naruto up. You can tell, can't you? What the hell kind of 17 year old can only be calmed down by a man who's never in the same state more than a week," he was ranting, and Sasuke noted that this was as close to emotional as he had ever seen the other housemate. Even so, Sai's features were still undoubtedly calm.

"They have a past, don't they?" Sasuke attempted to justify, even though he wasn't sure why. He himself thought Iruka was an awkward person, but he didn't want to judge so abrasively.

"Pff, some past," Sai said and he turned off onto a road that most definitely led to their high school. He peered over to Sai, still wondering where the conversation was leading.

"Naruto doesn't have an allergy to medicine," he said suddenly, and Sasuke glared at him.

"What?"

"He doesn't." Sai said bluntly. Sasuke felt completely baffled, and even angry.

"What are you talking about?" He couldn't hide the irritation in his voice. What was wrong with these people? Why couldn't anyone make up their minds about him?

"I'm only telling you this because form this day forward, I'm passing the irritating torch that is Uzumaki to you," Sai clarified, and Sasuke scowled.

"Naruto doesn't have an allergy. He only _thinks_ he does. Iruka made him think that," Sai snorted, and he swerved into the school parking lot, dodging into an empty space. He pulled the emergency braked up after setting the car into park, and glared at Sasuke.

"Do you get it?" he asked, and Sasuke narrowed his eyes, biting back the urge to smack the driver.

"Obviously not," he stated.

Sai looked a little irritated but continued. "Naruto can't handle his powers. He deals with it by believing he has another side. Iruka created that other side…to the point that sometimes Naruto forgets that he has control over it."

Sasuke stared. Was Sai serious? He looked serious, his eyes narrowed and his lips curled downward in something like a content frown. And even though the story was completely irrational, it made so much more sense than Naruto having an allergy to medications.

Iruka had somehow managed to convince Naruto that his powers were related to a side of him…a side that was influenced by medication. Why? Why would an adult do that unless…unless Naruto's powers were really that frightening. So scary that Naruto himself couldn't handle them…so much that Iruka honestly thought to create a split personality within someone he treated like his own son?

Sai popped open the locks to the car and sat back in his seat, twisting his head to view Sasuke.

"He'll be wherever Kisame is," Sai stated, his expression as passive as ever. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What? Why?"

Sai looked out of the front window, bored. "'Cause Kisame tried to pick a fight with you the other day. Naruto can be awfully protective of people he considers close," he said matter-of-factly, and Sasuke glared.

"Naruto and I are _not_ close." He said, and Sai waved him out of the vehicle.

"Whatever. Go and get him before he hurts someone." Sai barely glanced at Sasuke and Sasuke shook his head, pulling himself from the vehicle.

Who knew _what_ was the truth. Naruto was probably just crazy, and why he decided to fight Kisame he would never guess. Sai had said it was for his sake but that was ridiculous. The fight had been over a week ago…'

…but Naruto had still been affected by the Advil. Or whatever. So…was Naruto trying to finish what he had started?

Sasuke entered the front doors of the school, narrowly evading a hall monitor searching for rogue and tardy students. He briefly wondered where Naruto would be. Where Kisame would be.

"Hey," a voice chimed from behind and Sasuke turned, trying to avoid looking like he was ditching a class. It was a student he didn't know, tall and bulky, and he looked irate.

"You're from the house, right?" he asked, and Sasuke nodded, keeping his expression focused and intent. The kid nodded and then scoffed.

"Go and get Blondie before someone tears him up," the student said and Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Where is he?"

The other student looked surprised at the directness of his question but merely pointed behind him. "Locker rooms," he stated.

Sasuke didn't hesitate before he bolted past the hefty kid, making his way quickly through the cafeteria and down the long athletics hallway. He was grateful his school was somewhat high in achievement, using the trophy cases in an attempt o hide from another hall monitor that was about to enter one of the main gymnasiums. After he vanished from sight Sasuke dodged forward towards the entrance to the locker rooms and yanked open the door, completely caught off guard at the sight before him.

The locker room was a mess. Bags were scattered on a floor wet from a free running shower, and a misty haze made him cough a little. There were droplets of what Sasuke assumed to be blood trailing the length of an inner walkway, lined with benches. He flowed it as he heard the sound of shuffling, somewhat relieved that the fight was still in action.

"Punching me isn't going to keep me from telling," Kisame was saying, and Sasuke stumbled into a position behind Naruto, surprised to see him. He was standing somewhat powerfully, his legs planted firmly on the ground, arms hanging loosely at his sides. His shirt was torn and Sasuke could see a heavy purple bruise beginning to form on his shoulder, a small trickle of blood telling him where the trail had come from.

"You shouldn't underestimate me," Naruto said back, and Sasuke was surprised when his voice came out much more sinister than anything he had heard before. Kisame glanced down and saw Sasuke, smirking lightly. And Sasuke knew…something wasn't right.

"Hit me with your best shot," Kisame said, "and prove that you're as dangerous as they say."

Sasuke saw Naruto's fists ball and heard a clicking sound, something that tore his attention to his side. The lockers. They were bending…inward. The metal screws that held the silver plating of the combinations were screwing themselves outward, creaking against the resistant metal. Sasuke flung his attention back to Naruto.

_Naruto is telekinetic._

The words shot through his head and he jumped as one of the lockers almost completely groaned inside out. There was a pressure in the room, a pressure too heavy for him. It was all Naruto.

Sasuke's temples began to get sore as he recalled the feeling of first touching Naruto. The intense feeling of something limitless, something stronger than himself. He frowned as he recognized it and stood up, not intimidated by the show of power that Naruto was demonstrating.

He was going to assume that Sai was right.

"Naruto, stop."

He didn't reach out for him, and didn't say anything more. Whatever was happening was out of his control, but Naruto wasn't. He was confident of that. The heavy feeling seemed to vanish in an instant and the lockers stopped crooning against themselves, and the only sound that could be heard was the running water from the vacant shower and the shower drains gurgling as they attempted to down the overflow. Naruto turned and Sasuke almost stepped backwards, caught off guard.

Red eyes.

They eyes he had become familiar with, though completely unaware of their identity. But Naruto had them, bright and burning, completely opposed to his normally shimmering cerulean blue, They were harsh and focused, and angry. Really, really angry.

"Sasuke," Naruto said, and his voice sounded less intimidating than it had before. It sounded cornered, and distant.

"You're such an idiot." Sasuke stated and he walked up to the blond, any fear he had originally felt completely drained. The intensity in the room had faded somewhat and he could tell that Naruto was caught off guard, whatever side it was he had stumbled on.

"I've taken 10 years of karate. If I wanted to pound the shit out of Kisame, I could have done it myself." Sasuke glared down at Naruto, feeling angry. Naruto was staring back up, his face curling into something more defensive than before. He was over being surprised at Sasuke's presence.

"Don't get in my way," Naruto said, and pulled up a hand from beside him. Sasuke saw a locker rise from beside him and reached forward demandingly, grabbing Naruto's upraised wrist.

He had forgotten.

The fist time he had held Naruto's hand Naruto had only been a little affected. It had felt fuzzy and hot, and his mind had been cloudy. But this time…

Needles. Naruto was burning hot, but Sasuke couldn't glance down to see if his hand was scathing under the fiery pressure. When he blinked and opened his eyes he was inside a dark place…

Thoughts. He felt thoughts. They rushed by him like giant words and he felt himself glancing around eagerly, wondering what the hell was going on. Where was he?

_Dangerous._

He saw the word fly by and he glanced to the side as another came his way. He was inside someone's mind. Inside Naruto's mind.

_Leave._

And words; a conversation he heard in the distance.

"_It's not a matter of what is best for him, Iruka. Two innocent people died. He can't be in contact with people,"_

Sasuke saw a blurry image of a woman in a hospital clerk's garb speaking with a younger Iruka and as he stepped closer, the image popped like a bubble and anther heavy set of words flew at him.

_Sasuke, what is your power…?_

It was Naruto's voice. Not red-eyed kinetic Naruto, but normal blond-haired blue eyed roommate Naruto. He spoke, although it was more like thinking inside of his head.

_Where am I?_ He asked, and below him he saw a pond of water. It was up to his knees and felt cold, and he drifted forward, following the voice that sounded like Naruto.

_Sasuke, let go of me._ It was a demand. Sasuke wanted to let go; to get out of this dark place. But wherever he was, it wasn't connected to the outside world at all. Even if he wanted to remove his arm, he couldn't will himself to do it.

_Sasuke, let go! _ Naruto's voice sounded urgent, and Sasuke frowned and rushed forward, running through the trailing water. It was getting hotter and the water below him was draining…

"Sasuke…!" Sasuke blinked and glanced around, completely stunned. He was outside, sun beating down on his face and Naruto huddled over him in concern. He had a bloody lip, and he was still pale. It made his eyes more blue than normal.

"What the…" Sasuke twisted his head to the side and realized that they were in the back lot behind the gym. How had he gotten there?

"You're a jerk, you know that?" Naruto snapped at him, and Sasuke glared, still feeling baffled. He sat up and held his head as a headache began to pulse through his temples.

"Shut up," he said.

"You're lucky I knocked Kisame out. What the hell is wrong with you anyway? You didn't have to nearly…kill me…" Naruto's voice began strong and definite but slowed into something Sasuke didn't expect. The blond slumped on top- of him, unable to support himself.

Had Naruto carried him out? Even so…Sasuke wasn't _that_ heavy. He snorted. Naruto shouldn't have been winded after that.

"What is your power, Sasuke?" Naruto asked and Sasuke tried to push the blond up, but damnit if he _was_ heavy.

"I can take other people's powers," he answered in a bitter tone, and from against his chest Naruto chuckled.

"Stop slobbering on me. Get up—what's so funny?" Sasuke tried to roll Naruto off him and finally managed to get him into a sitting position. Naruto looked extremely exhausted and Sasuke could tell that he was still sick.

"Well, you figured out Shikamaru's power," Naruto said softly, and Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?"

Naruto let out a whisper before he collapsed against Sasuke finally losing consciousness. "Mmm…took all of my energy…"

Sasuke glanced down at Naruto before frowning, whipped his cell phone from his pocket and called Sai. After directing him to the back parking lot they both managed to get Naruto into the car, and Sai looked bitter.

"You stopped him," he finally said, and Sasuke frowned, not wanting to go into detail. It was almost as if Sai hadn't expected him to. He thought about Kisame though, and his comment. 'Let's see if you're as dangerous as they say…' Who was 'they'?

"Kisame knows, I'm sure of it." He said, and Sai nodded reluctantly. There was a pause before he spoke, his voice too serious for his passive expression.

"Kakashi called. The agents know."

Sasuke felt his stomach tighten and he glanced back at Naruto, a thousand thoughts running through his mind. From what he had seen in Naruto's mind to how comfortable he felt around him. Even after they hadn't spoken in days…

Sasuke glanced back to Naruto and couldn't help but think that he had never looked as peaceful. Sasuke wondered if Sai had been right.

…_he'll start depending on you…_

Sasuke snorted.

And felt strangely relieved.

* * *

A/N 

D'oh. After hours of Ne-yo and Trey Songz this ending is what popped out. Haha, I don't even know. Inspiration comes from the weirdest places these days.

At the moment un beta'd, but an email has been sent to my wonderful beta Allys who doens't get enough love! I felt guilty about being so late though and decided to post...but this is the last time I'll post before getting chapters beta'd, lol. I love Allys. :: hearts ::

* * *

It really wasn't my intention to write this so confusing...but it looks like I must have done something weird int here. I'm sorry. I'll try to clear things up in future chapters.

**Here's a power layout for anyone that is confused:**

Kiba: Can influence animals and understand them.

Sakura: Can focus her energy to healing.

Hinata: Telepathic; can read and speak to other epople via mind.

Sai: Telekinetic; can move things with his mind.

Sasuke: Can permanently absorb other people's psychic talents unintentionally. Even so, his most frequent and best practiced power is seeing the past and future, a talent he took from his older brother ITachi.

Naruto: Telekinetic; can move things with his mind. Naruto is convinced that only his 'other' side can perform these talents, but we have yet to learn just what happened in Naruto's past and how much control he truly has.

Shikamaru: One touch tells all. He can learn important things by just touching something because he absorbs the energy from them. Hence Sasuke completely exhausting NAruto from his Kyuubi-like state.

Ino: Can go into people's minds and manipulate what they do and how they act.

Chouji: Not revelaed yet.

Kakashi: Can temporarily take powers from others.

Neji: Mentioned earlier but powers are undefined.


	13. Chapter 13

**AIYH **

* * *

**Author:** Ladelle

**Rating:** M

**Comments:**READ THIS OR YOU WILL BE UTTERLY LOST.

Hello! For all of you who haven't read my a/n on MLC or who haven't managed to visit my author page, something decidely important has happened with AIYH.

As in...I have decided to re-write it. And before you X out of this, know that I have already started and that the first chapter has been posted. I'm not the type of author to leave anything unfinished and I love this story too much to throw it away. It just needed some tweaking. Well, a lot of tweaking.

I sat down and hashed out an actual storyline and developed an amazing plot with even more incredible characters, so that the story would be deserving of all the love it received. It was a shell compared to what it is now, believe me.

I started AIYH on a whim months back and never properly planned for it, and to be honest, confused myself more than the readers which takes some kind of effort. I didn't really have plot direction for AIYH either...but the premise was really exciting and unique--something I really wanted to continue but in a much more organized and well-written way.

Therefore, I have re-written it. It is now under the name: Wrong Side of Normal, and the first chapter is posted on my author page. Even though I am sure many of you are disappointed, this new version will be ten times better. It will be fast-paced, have more SasuNaruSasu, and will be less difficult to understand. It will be even more new and inventive and...just better. I have to do what my writer's heart tells me, and it begged me to write something more worth both your while and mine.

A small bit of the first chapter is posted below so to not completely ignore ff net's requirements and I hope that all of you will trust my intuition and follow me in the re-written version. I promise you that it will be amazing, considering I already have it planned out...and considering I'm more excited about this fiction than any of my others.

So forget what you knew, start with a clean slate, and jump on the bandwagon. It will not disappoint.

* * *

**Wrong Side of Normal:** In a race against time against the one person Sasuke fears the most, there are only two things that matter. One, making it out alive. Two, making sure Naruto Uzumaki doesn't screw things up. SasuNaruSasu AU

* * *

_**Chapter One:**_

_The storm that hovered over the quiet little town was anything but normal_

_The storm that hovered over the quiet little town was anything but normal. Dark clouds churned in the night sky, swirling and swarming like a manifestation of earthly evil, loud cracks of thunder echoing over the small city; effectively drowning out any signs of life._

_The roads had been closed for hours and reports had warned drivers to find shelter; to stay out of the miserable and unexpected torrential downpour. Hail smacked down on the rough pavement of an old schoolyard hard enough to crack the concrete, and the lightning that flashed vividly in the sky shot clear across the horizon—stretching too far for anything ordinary._

_It was too early in the summer for rain. A hazy fog had settled over the residential areas of the city, and as sewers began to gurgle and overflow, Sasuke Uchiha stomped through the mess of weather towards the house he reluctantly considered his home._

_Something was wrong._

_The book bag over his head was doing its job in protecting him against the vicious hail, which now seemed to be calming, but his shoes did little to effectively evade the running stream of water that trickled down the sidewalk. His socks were soaked and his feet were numb within them, and his school uniform was clinging to his body like a second skin._

_No one had predicted this storm._

_Not even him._

_Sasuke flinched as the bright headlights of a car flashed in the distance and the low rev of an engine made him scowl. No one in their right mind would be out in this weather—especially when the flash flood sirens had made widespread efforts to clear the streets ever since he had left the academy. He was an exception._

_He never went home until he absolutely had to._

_The car came forward slowly and Sasuke made a valiant effort to avoid the cautious glare he was receiving from the driver. It made the ominous feeling in his stomach grow heavier, weighing on his conscience, urging him to pick up his pace. Even though the weather was awful and unexpected, it was only a small part of the disturbed feeling brewing in the pit of his stomach._

_The car made a swerving noise behind him and Sasuke stopped, feeling the defensive part of himself freeze up. The driver had turned and was now directing the car back the way it had come, and Sasuke knew that it was because of him. The driver wanted something—directions maybe, he wasn't sure._

_As the car pulled up beside him he tilted his head towards the passenger side window that was opening, not willing to give the two travelers any sort of indication that he was a helpful Samaritan._

_"Excuse me, but it seems like we may be a little lost," the woman said and Sasuke was caught off guard when he had to strain himself to hear the comment. He glanced down and was even more skeptical when the woman who was addressing him was also no older than himself._

_"There's a gas station up the way," Sasuke said noncommittally, motioning up the street. His insides were tight as he waited for them to respond, his skin curling at the suffocating feeling of the night. Something wasn't right, and even the car in front of him didn't seem to fit._

_The girl smiled up at him, her luminous complexion catching on one of the overhead street lamps; kind eyes almost drawing him in. There was a sort of gravity around the vehicle that she was seated in, something unusual and odd that he couldn't quite place. He lowered his head slightly to catch a glimpse of the driver and let his eyes narrow when it was a boy—again, someone his age._

_"Do you need a lift?" the driver asked, his voice welcoming. Sasuke snorted and shook his head. His age or not, the two people in the car weren't from his small suburb; it was easy to tell. Their car was old and their presence was too kind—only wealthy families lived near Sasuke and he doubted any of them were nice._

_"Are you sure? It's really pouring out," the driver said again and Sasuke watched as disheveled locks of brown hair mussed as a tan hand ran through them. He shook his head again and turned on his heel, anxious to get home and avoid the strange car that moments later bolted up the street in the direction that he had given._

_It wouldn't be long until he arrived home, he thought vaguely, and he brought his book bag to his side as the hail finally let up. He could see the gas station blocks ahead of him, its lights looking dim in the still-constant downpour. He wondered if anyone was actually at the facility, or if they had gone home due to the weather._

_As he turned the corner, he decided it wasn't his problem._

_It wasn't as though he disliked the city, or even that he disliked the people that he knew in it. He had the same friends since his childhood and had his future lined up for him; an investment firm of his father's was waiting with open doors once he graduated from college. He knew that any __normal person would be perfectly content._

_But then again, he wasn't normal..._

* * *

**Read the entire first chapter on my author page! D  
**


End file.
